


Поднебесный (временный файл): глава 13 - Парад Ста Йокаев

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dante and Yebrahi are adorable, Gen, Jorge and sluts, sudden super father, temporary chapter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такая легенда, что Сусаноо создал йокаев 17 дня месяца Хьякки Яко, было их ровно сто. Поэтому каждый год в этот день в небо восходит красная луна, которая сводит йокаев с ума, и они выстраиваются в Парад и идут по улицам, убивая все живое, что попадется на пути. Людям в этот день строго-настрого запрещено выходить из дома.<br/>А еще говорят, что неделя до Хьякки Яко - это время, когда пробуждается прошлое. И какие тайны хранит оно в себе? Быть может тайну Сарумэ Рихана, отца Акито и Амэ, когда-то давно разорванного йокаями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Даты тут уже расставлены по новому, исправленному календарю. Поэтому не пугаемся, я скоро его выложу так же, только посмотрю, насколько хорошо он работает в условиях этого мира.
> 
> 2\. Все фотографии и изображения нангло сперты и служат для наглядности.

**Глава 13**

**Парад ста йокаев**

 

 

**12-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Тренировочный полигон №4**

**(Полигон тренировки кёхо)**

Хорхе раздраженно скривился, когда порыв ветра распахнул его кимоно и бросил горсть золотых волос в лицо. Зло отплевавшись от собственной шевелюры и ругаясь вполголоса на все, что попадется на глаза, он таки соизволил поднять руку вверх. На глаза попадалось не так уж много – тренировочный полигон хоть и был размером с пару квадратных ли, но землю на нем безжалостно вытоптали неугомонные и неосторожные ноги молодых ками, вытоптали до пыли, которой швырялся ветер и которая потом противно скрипела на зубах. Сам полигон представлял собой по-настоящему жалкое зрелище: в утоптанную в пыль землю в случайном порядке были вбиты толстые бревна. Не красила этот унылый пейзаж и кучка молодых ками, которые топтались неподалеку. Гудели они, как растревоженный улей, и находились в постоянном движении. Если смотреть издалека, то их столпотворение походило на разномастный кусок чего-то беспокойного. Но это и понятно, потому что не все было спокойно среди Охотников. Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как Хорхе сам был студентом. Он еще помнил, каково это – испытывать чувство постоянного беспокойства, когда ты Охотник. Ощущение, будто к тебе что-то забралось под кожу и зудит-зудит, спать не дает. А главное, что и не замечаешь этого чувства, пока меч не получаешь и не избавляешься от стопорного кольца.

Но все равно – зрелище они представляли собой жалкое и скучное. Хорхе еще раз облизал губы, прислушался к своим ощущениям, чтобы определить, не осталось ли волос на его лице, все ли приглажены, а потом махнул рукой, в которой был зажат голубой платок, разрешая Иллие стартануть. Начал тот, конечно, неплохо. Он пытался контролировать свою скорость, а не выпендривался в стиле «а я могу кехо и могу его быстро», что неизменно приводило к травмам, благо, что на Охотниках все заживало, как на йокаях; к тому же Иллия старался пользоваться ультразвуком. На этом все хорошее заканчивалось, потому что ультразвук он выпускал, отраженный сигнал поймать не мог, а если и мог, так расстояние высчитывал неправильно и…

\- А-а, - протянул Хорхе, кривясь снова. Он не удержался и прикрыл лицо ладонью, потому что Иллия со всей своей крейсерской скорости впиявился в деревянный столб. После того, как ками отпал от него, как отваливается сухая грязь от гэта, на столбе осталась вмятина.

\- Мы, - Хорхе ткнул пальцем в сторону валяющегося на земле Охотника, – такими не были.

\- Были. Я помню, - Азалия поправила пошлый цветок на своей шляпке, улыбаясь куратору Синсэн Аши ярко-алыми сухими губами. Поговаривали, что она вела теорию и практику ультразвука с самого начала основания Академии. Глядя на нее, на ее манеру себя держать, одеваться и разговаривать скрипучим старушичьм голосом, не так уж и не верилось в подобную легенду. Азалия казалась одним большим пережитком прошлого. Хотя, настоящим пережитком должен быть все же Цукиеми, а он ничего… сохранился неплохо.

Хорхе фыркнул, пробормотал что-то вроде: если его «котятки» продолжат в том же духе, то у него появятся морщины от тех гримас, которые невольно приходилось корчить.

\- Следующий! – обреченно выдохнул он и закричал во всю мощь своих легких: - И, ради Великой Богини, куда подевались ассистенты?! Оттащите Иллию  в какой-нибудь тенек, пусть подумает о тщетности бытия там. И передайте, что я потом спрошу, так что пусть думает хорошенько!

К стартовой полосе подошел Ебрахий, и Хорхе осклабился. Отпрыск Цукиеми хоть и показывал неплохие результаты для своего возраста, Хорхе все равно ждал, что все вот-вот полетит к йокаям. Тем более что еще неделя-две, и его Охотники начнут ломаться, как сухой бамбук. А первыми претендентами на это сомнительное удовольствие были Ебрахий и Александр как самые старшие, а второй так еще и неуравновешенным был. Впрочем, Футодама показывал себя почти гениально и идеально, а ради Данте так вообще непобедимо, что тоже наводило на подозрения, что вот-вот. Но ничего, Цукиеми давно предупрежден, да и Гора отловить не так сложно будет, если что…

Ебрахий на стартовой полосе потягивался, разминался, расставив ноги, перекатывал вес с одной ступни на другую, и выглядел так, будто не пять кругов в кехо хочет прошагать по полигону, а собирается пройти полсотни ли по пересеченной местности, украсть какую-нибудь безделицу вроде железного кольца от бочки, а потом радостно проскакать назад все те же полсотни ли, чтобы заныкать свое приобретение у Данте в комнате. Так что, если во время тренировки Ебрахия вдруг сдует с полигона, Хорхе ничуть не удивится. От него можно ожидать, чего угодно.

Хорхе наблюдал за этой разминкой, приподняв бровь. Его выразительное лицо излучало иронию. Он на пробу помахал голубым платком, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Ебрахий повернулся и с готовностью кивнул.

\- И за что мне все это? – вопрос был риторическим, но Азалия попыталась что-то ответить. Хорхе, дабы не слышать ее скрипучего голоса, снова вскинул руку с платком вверх и дал отмашку. Ебрахий сорвался в кехо очень неосторожно, подняв столп пыли за собой.

\- Они никогда не научатся этому. Я буду стоять здесь вечно и махать этим дурацким платком! – снова принялся капризничать Хорхе. – Почему он голубой? Он не подходит к моему наряду!

Ебрахий зашипел, когда цапанул один из столбов. Похоже, проехался боком, и если был неосторожным, стесал с себя достаточно кожи.

\- Всего один вопрос, - Хорхе прищурился, пытаясь различить, куда мчится Ебрахий, и уже понял, что не успеет. – Когда они научатся считать?

\- Пятый-шестой курс, - ответила Азалия. – Ты знаешь, что им сложно. Многие из них не владеют и зачатками математики, а тут формулы…

Ебрахий вошел в столб так интенсивно, что земля под ногами затряслась, но Охотнику хоть бы что – едва не сшиб столб, и дальше продолжил.

\- Какую часть словосочетания «осторожное кехо» ты не понял, Ебрахий?! – закричал Хорхе, зная, что его слышат. – Если не сбавишь скорость, то лишу тебя Данте на неделю!

А неплохая, кстати, идея. Взять Данте и отправиться в Небесный Дом. Хорхе уже так давно находился в состоянии «как мне надоели ваши лица» и «как мне надоела ваша Академия» и «как мне надоела ваша погода» и «как мне надоело все на свете», что всерьез начал задумываться, а не сменить бы обстановку. Например, на что-нибудь мрачное, черное, каменное, желательно, чтобы курорт тот звался Преисподняя или как-то в этом роде. Серьезно, он так давно не видел Цукиеми, что даже соскучился. Цукиеми его хоть слушал, правда, не делал даже вид, что понимает, но все равно.

Заслышав угрозу, Ебрахий притормозил, и Хорхе ухмыльнулся от уха до уха – все же он был прирожденным воспитателем, и знал, на какие рычаги надо нажимать. Хотя, не сказать, что смена скоростного режима как-то повлияла на качество выполнения задания. Даже великий бывший наследный принц Имубэ не справлялся с вычислениями, а, между прочим, зачаткам математики его должны были обучать.

\- Тебе голова для чего дана? Чтобы волосы на ней носить? Считаешь, что если будешь думать, облысеешь? Так спешу тебя огорчить – у меня не парик! – продолжил надрываться Хорхе, яростно размахивая голубым платком. Сил не было смотреть на этих глупых Охотников, которые никак не могли понять, что их голова не просто справится с нужными вычислениями, а сделает это быстро.

Ебрахий зашел на следующий круг. Пыль поднялась в воздух пуще прежнего, стала такой густой, что Хорхе закашлялся, схватившись за горло. На глазах выступили слезы, и зло промокнув их все той же тряпицей, он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать все, что думает о таланте к кехо Ебрахия, но тут же закрыл, потому что Футодама умудрился споткнуться на ровном месте и вынырнул из специального режима, тормозя по земле головой.

\- Медиков! – выкрикнула Азалия.

\- Ничего, ему полезно, - зло отозвался Хорхе и повернулся спиной к полигону и лицом к растревоженной кучке ками. Те к пострадавшему не бросались – давно прошли те времена. Охотники так часто получали травмы, что за ними не набегаешься. – Перерыв, котятки. Мои глаза устали смотреть на эту пародию на кехо.

С этими словами Хорхе легко зашагал прочь.

На самом деле, в то время, когда Футодама использовал свой лоб вместо тормоза, Хорхе заметил, как из кехо вынырнул Рихард и остановился неподалеку, наблюдая за успехами Охотников со стороны. И хоть Рихард и был ректором Академии, это были воспитанники Хорхе, и он не хотел, чтобы Хатиман видел их неудачи. Рихарду противопоказано видеть чьи-либо неудачи вообще, он потом вовсе теряет всякую адекватность и начинает нести такую несусветную чушь вроде предложений по улучшению, что Хорхе хочется пойти в псарню Отомо и повыть вместе с собаками на луну.

\- Ты не предупреждал, что появишься. Я бы подготовился: выдрессировал пару-тройку Охотников, чтобы было, что показать, нарядил бы их всех в праздничные кимоно и заставил почистить зубы, - сказал Хорхе, подходя. Он сложил руки на груди, спрятав кисти рук в широкие рукава своего кимоно. Губы его кривились в усмешке. – Чем обязан? Только предупреждаю – смотреть тут пока не на что. Ты набрал редких оболтусов.

Рихард дернул уголком губ, а потом покачал головой.

\- И когда ты прекратишь паясничать? – спросил он и, прочитав красноречивый ответ по лицу Хорхе, махнул рукой. Амацукумэ же подошел ближе и встал сбоку. От его внимательного взгляда не укрылось, что цвет глаз у Рихарда синий, а значит, он сейчас опасен, значит, его кто-то разозлил, значит, у него что-то не получается. Когда его глаза серые, с ним еще можно иметь дело – с переменным успехом, конечно, - но сейчас почти бесполезно.

\- Так какова причина твоего присутствия здесь? – лениво протянул Хорхе, тщательно скрывая опасение в голосе. Рихард не тот, кому стоит его показывать.

\- Не для того, чтобы экзаменовать тебя, Амацукумэ. Я знаю, что ты прекрасный воспитатель и не менее талантливый куратор.

Хорхе хмыкнул. Получать комплименты от родителя было удовольствием сомнительным, особенно, если учесть их прохладные отношения. Рихард наклонил голову на бок и посмотрел на Охотников, которые во время перерыва принялись расползаться по территории полигона. Хорхе знал, что Данте сейчас стоял над Ебрахием и старался обработать тому лоб, на что тот отмахивался, пытался уйти от прикосновений и доказывал, что все в порядке. Данте шипел и угрожающе улыбался, да так, что даже у Хорхе от этого мурашки по спине бегали. Ебрахий вовсе должен был согласиться на все, что нужно и еще на клизму сверху, но Футодама умел сопротивляться Данте. Жаль не там, где надо.

  Рихард перевел взгляд с Охотников на Хорхе, видно сочтя их свору недостойной внимания, и улыбнулся одними губами.

\- Как чувствует себя Ебрахий? Он не кажется… целым? – и его волнение было напускным. Уж Хорхе-то не знать обо всех оттенках фальшивых эмоций своего родителя.

\- Исцелится. Не сам, так с помощью. Аматэрасу сильно просчиталась, когда одарила своих детей кехо, а не умением летать, - хмуро ответил Хорхе. Если бы ками летали, то хоть бы не сбивали все, что попало, и не путались в своих же конечностях, и не было бы тогда долгих тренировок и печальных последствий.

Рихард рассмеялся, больше вежливо, чем от души. Хорхе и не надеялся, что его воспримут серьезно, и скорее озвучивал всеми известную истину, дабы не придумывать отвлеченных тем для разговора с родителем. Нет, конечно, он мог поинтересоваться, как поживают его утки, не укокошили ли еще и новый выводок его воспитанники, но зачем ему это надо? Драгоценные ректорские утки Хорхе не интересовали вовсе.

\- Может, ты прав, - Рихард выдержал паузу, какую он делал только тогда, когда собирал перейти к сути дела. А это значило, что разговоры «о погоде» скоро закончатся, и можно будет попросить ректора не мешать учебному процессу. – Если с Ебрахием все нормально, в таком случае, приведи его и Данте в мой кабинет. Нам надо поговорить.

Хорхе сразу напрягся, его взгляд потяжелел, а складки возле губ стали глубже. Даже скулы заострились – он будто собирался идти в бой. А все дело в том, что Хорхе  не видел у Рихарда достойных причин, чтобы вести беседы с его отпрыском и отпрыском Цукиеми. Подобные «просьбы» сильно настораживали.

\- И какова тема вашей беседы, позволь узнать? – Хорхе приподнял брови.

Рихард снова помолчал, слегка усмехаясь. Хорхе знал, что сейчас он реагировал так, как на то рассчитывал Рихард, но когда дело касалось Данте, Хорхе ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Ничего такого. Всего пара вопросов о давешнем убийстве йокая на кладбище Ареццо. Когда ты не уследил за двумя Охотниками, они сбежали от тебя и отправились на поиски йокая. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Хорхе в ответ хмыкнул. Рихард ставил ему в вину, что Данте и Ебрахий ушли на прогулку с Накатоми, а сам забыл, как отряд Хорхе во главе с самим Хорхе во время своей учебы в Академии частенько обводил вокруг пальца своего наставника меча и творил такое мракобесие, что вспоминать не хочется. А ведь наставником меча тогда был Рихард. Где были его глаза?

\- Конечно, понимаю. Я имею достаточно мозгов, чтобы тебе не приходилось распинаться. Кстати, последние две фразы были лишними, - ответил Амацукумэ и невольно покосился на Охотников, что стояли в стороне. Он безошибочно определил Данте, который делал вид, что все еще воркует над Ебрахием, но на самом деле то и дело косился в их сторону, будто ощущал, что речь сейчас о нем. – И спешу тебе сообщить, что то дела давно минувших дней. Мы с архивариусом знатно повеселились, когда писали отчет. Просто приключенческий роман получился. Почитай его на ночь, развлекись, если скучно, а детей не трогай.

\- Я его прочитал. Весьма захватывает, - голос Рихарда начал терять свое обволакивающее спокойствие, по еле заметной дрожи можно было угадать подступающую ярость.

\- Тогда в чем дело?

Рихард вздохнул.

\- В Ареццо расплодились кася[A2] , даже старые могилы раскапывают. У меня есть подозрение, что кто-то разворошил их гнездо.

 

Хорхе в ответ фыркнул.

\- И ты решил, что кто-то из моих котяток в этом замешан? Как на тебя похоже, Хатиман. Лучше бы в календарь посмотрел! Сейчас у всех йокаев критические дни, вот они и раскопали твое кладбище!  – оскалил белые зубы Хорхе. Он знал точно, что с тех пор, как накрыли Кимэя, никто из Охотников не покидал территорию без присмотра. Амацукумэ до сих пор во снах являлся тот случай с Данте. А что если бы не успел?  

Рихард приподнял совсем по-человечески сложенную руку, махнул рукавом кимоно, на котором были вышиты его моны, в знак несогласия.

\- Я ничего не говорил насчет молодых ками. Ты сам все придумал.

\- Придумал? – снова завелся Хорхе. – А как тебя понимать?

\- Я жду их в своем кабинете, - он вновь посмотрел на помятого Ебрахия. – Как только почините отпрыска Цукиеми, так и приходите.

И звуки его голоса потонули в ветре, который поднялся от его кехо. Рихард не собирался ничего больше выяснять с Хорхе, а Хорхе очень хотелось. И дело было даже не в хронической усталости, не в глупом платке, которым вот уже полдня без толку размахивал он, а в самом Рихарде. Амацукумэ знал, всегда, с самого своего рождения, что Хатиман никогда и ничего не делает просто так. И если он говорит: «Просто хочу задать пару вопросов» - ничего хорошего лучше не ждать и настроиться на худшее.

Хорхе возвращался к Охотникам пешком. Он шел и бормотал себе под нос, искренне надеясь, что Ебрахий покалечился со всей своей неуемной дури и будет заживать долго, а с Рихардом за это время что-нибудь случится. Например, он пропадет без вести. И никто не будет знать, куда он делся…

\- И с чего ему сдалось то жалкое кладбище? – пробормотал себе под нос Хорхе.

\- Какое кладбище? То, что в Ареццо? – его услышала Азалия. И конечно вмешалась, вот кошелка неуемная. Но Хорхе был даже рад, что круговорот его обжигающе раздраженных мыслей прервали.

\- Мы все о нем. Думал, что забудем, как о страшном сне, но Рихард говорит, что его перекопали кася, - произнес Хорхе, еле скрывая отвращение от уродливого цветка на шапке Азалии. Это же надо напялить на себя подобную безвкусицу.

\- И что с могилой Янки? Вскрыли? – Азалия приподнимала брови так высоко, что они уползали куда-то под шляпку, выглядела она при этом… не очень. И хорошо, что Хорхе было не до рассматривания ее бровей.

\- Янка? Кто это?

\- О, дорогой, - вздохнула Азалия и потрепала Хорхе по руке. – Я и забываю, что ты тогда еще не родился. Она ушла[A3]  от нас в триста шестьдесят девятом, но мне все кажется, что только вчера я ее учила ультразвуку…

Полезности в Азалии было столько же, сколько в ее шляпках, поэтому кроме сентиментальных воспоминаний Мино о былом и ничего не значащем Хорхе выудить ничего не удалось. Не удалось понять, кто это и почему ее похоронили на кладбище как человека, а не сожгли ее как ками в Небесном доме.

***

Раны Ебрахия не казались такими уж страшными, но подошедший Хорхе долго смотрел на скрючившегося на земле Футодаму, пару раз обошел даже, со стороны оценивая повреждения, а потом сказал:

\- Пусть отлежится денек-другой, вид у него какой-то бледный.

Медики хотели с ним поспорить, сказать, что Охотник, что на нем срастается все, как на собаке, а то и лучше, но Амацукумэ так посмотрел на них, что те притихли, а Данте не сдержал улыбки. Чутье его не подводило, и он знал, что где-то здесь подвох: ведь не зря же родитель имел короткую, но со стороны очень впечатляющую беседу с Рихардом.

\- Видел господина ректора. Он что-то хотел? – спросил Данте на пробу, и получил полный оскал Хорхе и стандартный ответ, который получал, когда Хорхе не хотел, чтобы Данте влезал в его дела ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Взрослые разговоры, еще не дорос до них, - а под слоями напускного высокомерия угадывалось волнение, и Данте различил его настолько тонко, будто был рожден только для того, чтобы его улавливать. Никто из Охотников не понимал Хорхе настолько хорошо, как Данте.

Одного дорогой родитель никак не мог усвоить, каждый раз на те же грабли ступал – нельзя говорить Данте «нет», нельзя запрещать, нельзя что-то скрывать. Он же полезет, он же раскопает, потому что вначале родилось любопытство, а потом уже явился и Данте. Данте притих, сощурился, обдумывая, с какой стороны лучше бы зайти, чтобы быстрее все узнать и чтобы меньше досталось впоследствии, еще раз взглянул на место, где недавно стояли Рихард и Хорхе, и закусил губы.

\- А мне болеть, как человеку? – поинтересовался Ебрахий. – Постельный режим, никаких занятий и градусник подмышкой?

Хорхе посмотрел на него едва ли не с ужасом, когда понял, к чему может привести подобное. Оставь Ебрахия без дела на пару дней, хоть под щитами, хоть без щитов, он такое натворит, что потом последствий не разгребешь.

\- Нет, ты будешь болеть по-другому, - спешно ответил Хорхе. Данте хмыкнул, ему было очень интересно, как это – болеть по-другому.

\- А как? – тут же спросил Ебрахий. Хорхе огляделся по сторонам в поисках лишних ушей и, найдя их с пару десятков, просто прикрыл глаза и качнул головой.

\- Зайдешь ко мне после обеда. А сейчас все в столовую! Вон все бледные какие, будто вот-вот в голодный обморок свалитесь, – прокричал он остальным и, кивнув Азалии, скрылся в кехо. Данте обдало пыльным ветром, который остался скрежетать на зубах. Может, просто не стоило так широко улыбаться, когда родитель уходил в кехо.

Данте посмотрел на Ебрахия сверху вниз, а потом вздернул его на ноги, схватив за плечо. Ебрахий ухнул от неожиданности, но послушно приподнялся и сразу же обиженно воззрился на своего друга.

\- Никакого уважения к умирающим… - начал он, но заткнулся, когда наткнулся на горящий  любопытством взгляд Данте. И сразу же приосанился и посерьезнел. – В чем дело?

\- Что-то не так с Хорхе, - сообщил Данте.

\- Не обращайте внимания, он взволнован новостью, - вмешалась Азалия. Она махнула рукой остальными ками, чтобы подошли. Она поведет их до столовой, раз Хорхе скрылся в туманной дымке.

\- Новостью? – сразу же расцвел Данте. Очень уж он любил выуживать всякого рода информацию. Тем более, касающуюся родителя. Тем более, ту, которой с ним не поделились из вредности. – Что-то случилось?

Азалия легкомысленно махнула рукой, и цветы на шляпке смешно закачались.

\- Дела давно минувших дней кому-то не дают покоя. Ох, темные-то были времена, хуже второй войны.

Данте ничего не понимал, но как вытянуть из собеседника информацию знал, поэтому вежливо заулыбался, принимаясь окучивать Азалию. Ебрахий эту игру видел много раз, поэтому закатил глаза и отвернулся, дабы не мешать процессу.

\- Да-да, - понимающе закивал Данте. – Так много людей погибло?

Азалия посмотрела на Данте так, будто он должен был знать, и увидев в нем собеседника, которому можно насесть на уши, трагически закивала. Цветок на ее шляпке заколыхался тоже (Данте мог поклясться, что этот самый цветок до колик в животе ненавидел Хорхе).

\- Невероятно. Тогда даже Академию закрывали. Всех Охотников отправили в Небесный дом, а Аши по домам.

\- И что же тогда случилось? – спросил Данте.

Азалия сделала страшные глаза, махнула рукой, показывая, что вспоминать ей об этом тяжело, потому что в то время она не могла преподавать, а преподавание для нее все, весь смысл ее жизни. Насчет этого смысла жизни Данте слышал уже не раз, поэтому быстро перевел тему.

\- Наверное, это было что-то по-настоящему ужасное?

\- Да, - закивала Азалия. – Тогда небеса крошились и падали на землю. Янка умерла…

Другие ками, заметив, что Данте с кем-то разговаривает, а рядом отирается Ебрахий,  начали подтягиваться и с любопытством вслушиваться, потому что там, где эти двое – там всегда приключения.

\- Кто такая Янка? – спросил Элайя.

Азалия похлопала глазами и ничего не ответила. Сослалась на дела и сбежала в неизвестном направлении, оставив озадаченных Охотников. Данте хмурился, зло поглядывал на Элайю, который так не вовремя вмешался, но тот только улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- И почему сутра Перерождений только в Небесном доме? – спросил Ебрахий. Ему так хотелось до нее добраться.

\- Говорят, что господин куратор ее читал, когда был Синсэн Аши, - подхватил кто-то из Мино, Данте не вдавался в подробности, и разговор ушел в совершенно другое русло. У Данте в голове был только один вопрос: кто такая Янка? И он мучил его.

***

**12-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Тренировочное додзе**

Сарумэ Акито, командир комитета по профилактике и дисциплине, признанный гений среди Аши, сделал шаг вперед и махнул бамбуковым мечом-синаем. Это была совсем простая ката – движение, которое воины повторяли на тренировках тысячи раз, чтобы тело запомнило его выполнение и производило его автоматически в нужный момент – но воздух вокруг него поплотнел и взвился вихрем, трепя широкие шаровары-хакама. Акито совсем не использовал Сейкатсу, не преобразовывал ее в кей, но эффект был такой, будто он это делал. Или кто-то это сделал за него.

Акито остановился, осмотрелся, но ничего обнаружить не смог. Солнце клонилось к закату, за пределами тренировочного додзе уже расстелились сумерки, а внутри так вовсе поселился мрак. Нужно было зажечь бумажный фонарик, но Акито не спешил. Ему нравилось тренироваться в темноте и в одиночестве, на границе дня и ночи его чувства так странно обострялись, а сердце билось так сильно, будто он был какой-то ночной тварью. Но это утверждение ошибочно: Сарумэ Акито – обыкновенный человек. И нет у него каких-то особых способностей, кроме тех, которые были присущи его роду. Он же не виноват, что эти способности ему перепали все и сразу, и здесь, в Академии, его назвали гением. И эти самые способности не позволяли ему видеть в темноте, точно ночному зверю, поэтому, оглядываясь по сторонам, он ничего не нашел.

\- Кто здесь? – спросил Акито, когда понял, что зрение бесполезно. Чувства чужого присутствия не было тоже, но это ничего не означало – ками из тех существ, что умеют очень хорошо скрываться, если захотят.

Никто не ответил, только сквозь приоткрытые створки седзе, сделанных из дерева и рисовой бумаги, проникал зыбкий сумеречный свет. Акито прищурился и щелкнул пальцем, призывая огненную Сейкатсу. Фонари разом вспыхнули, сделалось невыносимо ярко и пришлось прищуриться, но тут же пламя уменьшилось, и пространство додзё залило мягким желтым светом. В этом свете Акито увидел девушку-ками в богатом кимоно белого цвета с васильково-зеленой росписью. Полы его были запахнуты на левую сторону, как на покойнике перед погребением. И слишком тщательно было надето ее кимоно, чтобы думать о том, что она случайно надела его неправильно.

Девушка смотрела прямиком на Акито. В этой тьме ее глаза казались черными провалами, лишенными радужки и зрачков. Тьма в них была настолько сильной, что не отражала даже свет от фонарей. Волосы у девушки были светлыми, цвета зрелой пшеницы, и настолько длинными, что доставали до пола, где сворачивались кольцами. Акито не помнил ни одного Охотника с такой длиной волос, да и у преподавателей таких не водилось тоже, поэтому Акито понятия не имел, кто перед ним.

\- Прошу прощения, ками, вы напугали меня, - сказал Акито и опустил бамбуковую палку, которую все еще держал в руках.

Порой его невероятно раздражала бесцеремонность ками: они не просто приходили без приглашения, вторгались в личное пространство, нарушали уединение, они еще делали это так бесцеремонно, будто имеют на это полное право. Ками могли передвигаться очень тихо, не каждое ухо йокая различит, не говоря уже о слабом человеческом слухе, и они почему-то никак не могли понять, что появляться вот так, из ниоткуда – нехорошо.

Девушка в ответ не пошевелилась. Но она смотрела на Акито пристально, и от этого взгляда веяло чем-то странным и становилось не по себе.

\- Могу чем-то помочь? – снова спросил Акито, не совсем представляя, что должен делать. Он бегло осмотрел ее, и не нашел и намека на меч. Конечно, она могла его спрятать в складках кимоно, или нет. Может, она из элитного отряда Гора?

Она сделала шаг вперед, протянула к нему руку, но не коснулась. Пальцы у нее были длинные и белые, черные когти на руках выглядели острыми и невтянутыми. Когда ками спокойны, то длина их когтей небольшая. Когда они плохо себя контролируют, то длина становится такой, что они не могут сжать рукоять своей катаны, чтобы не пропороть себе ладонь.

Подобная длина когтей насторожила Акито. Он не видел ее меча, а значит, она могла оказаться какой-нибудь сумасшедшей, что потеряла его и теперь бродит, не в силах совладать со своей яростью.

\- Я искала тебя, Сарумэ Акито, - сказала она нараспев, а потом усмехнулась. Что-то зловещее было в этой улыбке. Она прикрыла глаза, и Акито понял, что она догадалась о его подозрениях. – Хочу спросить у тебя кое-что.

\- Разумеется, спрашивайте, ками, - кивнул он, а сам подумал о том, до чего же ему невежливая особа попалась: ворвалась без спроса, да еще и не представилась. Но что можно ожидать от ками? Они все такие.

Ками наклонила голову, и огонь в фонариках вспыхнул с новой силой, и почти сразу же притих, почти погаснув. Света осталось совсем мало, но Акито все равно различал фигуру в белом перед собой. И как он не заметил ее во тьме додзе раньше? Когда она только пришла? Ее кимоно, надетое до смешного неправильно, бросалось в глаза.

\- Мне нужен твой отец. Где он? Я проснулась, и нигде не могу его найти.

Акито нахмурился. Если она проснулась, значит, ясно, что происходит. И невтянутые когти это объясняет тоже. Она больше восемнадцати лет провела в анабиозе, с ками такое случается, но причем тут его отец? И почему она пришла именно к Акито?

\- К сожалению, не могу ничем помочь, ками, - Акито развел руками, - Сарумэ  был съеден йокаями 15[A4] -ого дня месяца Умубэ в 474 году.

\- Съеден йокаями? – вдруг спросила ками со злостью, и в додзе поднялся ветер. Был он каким-то затхлым и тяжелым. – Как такое могло случиться? Да ты смеешься надо мной!

\- Я абсолютно серьезен, ками, - отозвался Акито с раздражением в голосе. Он старался быть вежливым, но эта особа переходила все границы. – Сарумэ Рихан мертв. Его съели на моих глазах и глазах моей матери. Посмотрите на меня и скажите: я похож на человека, который стал бы шутить подобными вещами?

Девушка задумалась. Наклонила голову и посмотрела на фонарик за спиной Акито. Пламя внутри фонарика заметалось, будто его кто-то раздувал, а потом и вовсе погасло, тени взвились – Акито не мог слышать их, но ощущал их, и тут же зазвенели колокольчики, препятствуя теням выходить наружу. Холодок пробежался по спине, вдоль позвоночника, волосы на загривке встали дыбом, и Акито подумал, что к ночи стало холодать и стоит сказать Яцуно, чтобы одевалась теплее. Он не растерялся, снова щелкнул пальцем, зажигая пламя. И когда додзе вновь озарилось светом, в нем, кроме Акито, больше никого не было.

Акито повертел головой, проверяя, может, его незваная гостья отошла куда-то, и не найдя ее нигде, просто дернул плечом и отправился складывать тренировочный инвентарь – желание упражняться у него пропало совсем. К тому же уже было довольно поздно, скоро будет отбой, и у Акито с Садахару сегодня очередное дежурство: комитет по профилактике и дисциплине присматривает за молодыми Охотниками после отбоя. Уже складывая бамбуковый меч в корзину с еще дюжиной таких же, Акито замер и усмехнулся.

Эти ками такие невежливые. Приходят, когда им вздумается, и уходят так же. Никакого проявления уважения. Но кем была эта девушка, раз спрашивала об отце? Откуда она вообще о нем знала?

Сарумэ Рихан… Акито было десять, когда его разорвали йокаи. Это случилось на его глазах и глазах Амако. Хорошо, что Амэ тогда видеть не могла потому, что была еще в животе у матери. Родилась она прежде времени, маленькая, беспомощная, и чудом выжила. Она была будто онасловенна, но эти паршивые ками сделали из нее… Акито скривился, вспоминая о Данте. Более безобразного, надоедливого и глупого ками было трудно найти. Но, тем не менее, почему отец?

Акито нахмурился и плотно сжал губы, пытаясь понять, что могло связывать Сарумэ Рихана и ками в анабиозе. Или может, она просто ошиблась? Скорее всего, так. Ками – безответственные создания, поэтому она могла и перепутать. Акито показалось, что это все объясняло, поэтому он развернулся и направился к выходу. Распахнул седзи и обнаружил, что солнце окончательно село: Академию накрыло бархатной, летней тьмой, и зажглись каменные фонари. Додзе, где тренировался Акито, находилось на возвышении, и вниз вели ступени. Фонари выстроились вдоль них с двух сторон, и казались светлячками. Акито погасил за своей спиной свет и вышел на воздух.

Пахло хвоей и немного сыростью, но в целом запах был такой же, каким был всегда в это время года. На небе слабо мерцали звезды, вдали слышались голоса, и судя по интенсивности – это молодые ками, а не люди. Люди всегда вели себя тише, а эти никогда не могли вовремя угомониться. Акито ступил на лестницу.

Шел вниз он медленно. Возвращаться из тренировочного додзе, спускаясь неспешно, было его своеобразным ритуалом. Делал он это не потому, что выматывал себя почти полностью, а потому что ему нравился сам процесс. Ему нравилось слушать, как шумит темная масса леса по бокам от лестницы, как пахнет хвоей, как бегают тени от фонариков, как стучат деревянные гэта по каменным ступеням, гладким от времени. В этом он порой находил большее успокоение, чем в медитациях. Хотя, медитации ему удавались тоже.

Внизу маячила тонкая фигура, черная форма – белый мон Хатимана на спине: Садахару обещался, что придет за Акито, и они вместе отправятся на патрулирование. Сейчас он стоял внизу, застыв статуей, прямой, как палка, и терпеливо ждал, пока к нему подойдет его командир. Заслышав неспешные шаги, он повернул голову, и Акито увидел, как блеснули стекла его очков.

\- Сними их, - приказал Акито. – Не стоит слишком полагаться на зрение. Вы, очкарики, отчего-то слишком им дорожите и боитесь потерять.

Садахару ничего не ответил, лишь покорно склонил голову и снял бесполезные стекла. Моргнул подслеповато – его тело потеряло былую уверенность, и Акито скривил губы и забрал очки себе, схоронил в кармане. Тому, кто всю жизнь обладал хорошим зрением, может и не постигнуть этой привязанности к стеклам на глазах, но Акито все равно никак не мог понять, как можно так открыто демонстрировать слабость перед противником, надевая их. Противник ведь первым делом этим воспользуется.

\- Никак не пойму, почему ты не избавишься от этих стекляшек, - снова заговорил Акито. Он дошел до конца лестницы и пошел дальше, а Садахару следовал в полушаге от него.

\- Старая привычка, Акито. Моя маленькая слабость, - усмехнулся Накатоми. Шел он уверенно. Не так уверенно, как обычно это делал, когда в очках, но и сейчас не плоховал. Если уж мог обходиться и без очков, то зачем предпочитал цепляться за них?

\- Не стоит демонстрировать свои слабости так явно.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Садахару. С Акито он всегда соглашался, и это не мешало ему делать все по-своему. Наверное, эту независимость Акито и ценил в нем больше всего. Акито в ответ усмехнулся. – Как твоя тренировка?

\- Как обычно.

Этот вечер был теплым, и воздух казался густым от запахов, переполнявших его. Акито ступал медленно и плавно, Садахару давно подстроился под его шаг и шел неспешно. Они двигались по освещенному каменными фонарями коридору, а тени привычно бегали вокруг. От тренировочных додзе до общежитий Синсэн Аши было не так уж и далеко, да еще и ветер был оттуда, поэтому Акито слышал, как ками шумят там, по-видимому, даже и не собираясь ложиться спать. Они всегда неугомонны, даже после отбоя не успокаиваются, поэтому господин ректор и попросил своих лучших студентов проследить за ними. Акито относился к делу со всей серьезностью. Это была работа, которую им доверил ректор, и негоже было его разочаровывать. За молодыми Охотниками стоило присматривать, одних только преподавателей было недостаточно.

Акито и Садахару остановились неподалеку от общежитий – цепочки домов с черепичными крышами, соединенных между собой коридорами. Здесь был разлит небольшой пруд, в котором, судя по звукам, плескалась какая-то живность. Через него переходил горбатый красный мост, и тропинка исчезала где-то в лесных сумерках. Акито прислонился к деревянному бортику и скрестил руки на груди. До отбоя оставалось не так много времени, сейчас их дело – ждать.

\- В Ареццо небывалое нашествие кася[МС5] . Раскопали даже старые могилы, - сообщил Садахару. Без очков он выглядел непривычно, более беззащитным и открытым, что ли. Акито не стал задумываться над этим, а, наоборот, твердо решил сделать так, чтобы Садахару отказался от своих стекляшек. Благо в Академии достаточно хорошая медицина, чтобы позаботиться о зрении. А очки он сможет носить при перемещении через спутник, если уж совсем тоска будет заедать.

На это заявление Акито приподнял брови, изображая вялый интерес. До нашествия кася ему дела не было никакого. Это не его работа. Кася – это йокаи, которые хуже крыс, заводятся только в крупных городах, где можно поживиться мертвечиной. Особенно их много становилось перед ночью Парада, так что ничего из ряда вон в подобной ситуации не наблюдалось.

\- Ками сами виноваты, что йокаи расплодились, - пожал плечами Акито. – Вот и пусть сами справляются.

Садахару в ответ усмехнулся и повернул голову к дому. Вряд ли он видел так далеко без очков, да еще в темноте, но на свет повернулся безошибочно. Седзи, которые были в общей комнате, раздвинулись и на веранду выбежал кто-то из ками, топая ногами. Судя по резким движениям, этот ками был раздражен.

\- Данте! – послышался женский окрик вслед, и Акито вздрогнул, как от удара кнутом. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось встречаться именно с этим Охотником, но их раз за разом будто сводила вместе какая-то неведомая сила. – Ты меня не так понял!

Вышедший наружу Данте на окрик не отозвался, а, наоборот, соскочил с веранды, надел шлепанцы и умчался в темноту. Акито невольно прислушался, но тьма быстро и плотно поглотила Данте, и не услышишь. Все-таки темные ночи в Академии. Следом на веранду вышла красавица с таким цветом волос, который бывает только в небе на закате в Наре перед ветреной погодой. Она была красива даже для ками, хотя Акито считал, что они уродливы в своей субтильности и неправдоподобной яркости. Девушка с тоской посмотрела туда, где скрылся Данте.

\- Если он еще раз подойдет к Яцуно, я его нашинкую, как капусту, - пригрозился Акито, отлепился от перил и пошел по тропинке. И ничего она не вела в лес, просто шла параллельно с общежитиями.

\- Яцуно отрицает, что у нее какие-то особенные отношения с Идзанами Удзумэ Данте, - сказал Садахару. Он двинулся за Акито, как привязанный. Он всегда был подле, и Акито к этому привык.

\- Их видели вместе несколько раз, а нормальных объяснений я от нее не услышал.

Акито прошагал немного и остановился. Здесь пруд расширялся, но был сплошь заросшим лотосом. Еще недавно этот самый лотос едва не загубили: кто-то припугнул Александра, и он снова призвал воды, которая была в лотосовом пруду, но обошлось. Но заросли здорово проредились, и теперь через них были видны общежития Бизен. В них было все тихо. Акито хотел уже двинуться дальше и обойти весь комплекс кругом, как он это делал обычно уже после отбоя, но на веранде мелькнуло что-то белое. Акито сощурился и присмотрелся, и вдруг узнал ту самую ками, которая недавно приходила к нему и спрашивала об отце. Белое многослойное кимоно, длинные волосы, которые при ходьбе волочились по полу (как непрактично, - мелькнула мысль на задворках сознания Акито), и Сарумэ невольно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы настичь ее и выведать о том, кто она такая, и как посмела задавать такие личные вопросы. Акито рванулся, но рука Садахару схватила его за предплечье.

\- С ума сошел? Там же пруд.

Акито вдруг заморгал и понял: действительно, он чуть не нырнул к лотосам. И что на него нашло, что он в момент потерял голову? Йокай попутал, не иначе.

\- Оступился, - соврал Акито. – Ты видел?

Он повернулся к Садахару, и увидел его лицо без очков. Конечно, как он мог видеть? Ведь без этих стекляшек он не может, а Акито сам сказал их снять. Тогда Акито снова повернулся к дому, и увидел, что интересующая его ками прикрывает седзи. Это могло только почудиться, но казалось, будто девушка смотрела прямиком на Акито, будто знала, что он стоит там. Расстояние было большим, но Сарумэ видел ее улыбку.

А потом послышался крик Садахару.

***

_Когда Накатоми Садахару коснулся Акито, чтобы удержать от необдуманного поступка, что-то произошло. Его прошило болью, все его тело: от макушки до пят, да такой сильной, будто по оголенным нервам прошлись. А слепые без очков глаза застелил туман. В голове был гул, громкий и раздражающий. И сквозь все это Садахару услышал женский голос:_

_\- Кто назвал тебя Пророком, Коянэ? – она смеялась, и в ее длинных волосах звенели колокольчики. Туман все еще застилал глаза, и Накатоми не мог увидеть ее. Он слепо пялился в свое видение, но оно не становилось четче. Голос девушки и звон этих колокольчиков был смутно знаком. – Какая же это была глупость. Ты не можешь ничего предсказать. Все, что у тебя есть – это воспоминания._

_\- Прошлых жизней? – спросил он сам. Голос у него был другой, более глубокий и хриплый. Он казался совсем чужим и непривычным._

_\- И не только твоих._

***

**474 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Ие-но футана, Империя Тэнка, Нара;**

**Воспоминания Сарумэ Акито**

Садахару оказался внутри какого-то дома. Судя по убранству: длинный коридор, перегородки-фусума, расписанные птицами, вычищенные до блеска и отполированные полы – этот дом принадлежал кому-то из аристократов и находился на территории Тэнка. Осталось только найти мон, и сразу станет ясно, куда занесло Садахару. Но прежде чем двинуться на его поиски, он приподнял руки, посмотрел на свои пальцы и увидел, что выглядели они полупрозрачными, эфемерными, сквозь его руки можно было смотреть. Это не удивило. У Накатоми случались видения, и некоторые, особенно глубокие, и не такие фортели выкидывали. Так что Садахару даже не испугался, когда понял, что здесь он на правах привидения.

Он пошел вперед, осматривая фусума. На них на всех были нарисованы журавли, только в разных вариациях. Мона нигде не было видно, но изобилие именно этих птиц наводило на мысли. Фусума в последней из комнат были задвинуты не полностью, оставались приоткрытыми на два пальца, будто манили заглянуть в щель. Садахару это и сделал.

Это оказалась спальня. На полу был расстелен футон, но был он в беспорядке – одеяла и подушки разбросаны, а на нем сидели двое: обнаженные мужчина и женщина обнимались. Садахару видел их сбоку. Мужчина сидел, обнимая женщину со спины, а она уложила голову ему на плечо. Ничего более красивого Накатоми не видел в своей жизни. Эти двое были будто созданы друг для друга, совпадали идеально. У него были широкие плечи и крепкие мышцы, кожу он имел бело-матовую, отчего казался произведением искусства, а не живым существом. Черные, как смоль волосы, были растрепаны, вились, спадали на широкую, усеянную мелкими шрамами спину блестящими прядями. Такие роскошные волосы могли бы принадлежать ками, но Садахару мог дать голову на отсечение – перед ним был человек. Она была прекрасна тоже. Ее кожа казалась еще более светлой и напоминала молоко. Садахару видел ее лицо только в профиль, но и тут мог отметить, что он совершенен: длинные черные ресницы, точеные брови, мягкая линия скул, пухлые розовые губы. Эту женщину Садахару видел ранее, но она не была такой молодой. А в молодости она была настоящей красавицей.

\- Роди мне девочку, Амако, - сказал мужчина и, отведя тяжелую прямую прядь, поцеловал ее за ухом. – Я хочу, чтобы у нас родилась Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото.

Его рука скользнула на ее живот и погладила.

\- Ты справишься, я знаю, - сказал он, и Амако согласно закивала. И тогда мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на Садахару. У него были желтые глаза и светились они так странно, будто в них плескалась Сейкатсу. Такое выражение Накатоми уже видел у своего командира, когда он испытывал какие-то сильные чувства или смотрел на свою ныне утерянную сестру Амэ.

Садахару невольно отпрянул, испугавшись, что этот взгляд его заметил, но лицо мужчины озарилось мягкой улыбкой, а глаза потеплели.

\- Акито, не стой там. Это родительская спальня, и тебе здесь не место.

Садахару вдруг заметил, что у фусума стоял Акито. Совсем еще юный, на вид ему можно дать лет десять, но губы уже были сложены в то самое упрямое выражение, после которого ему никто не мог отказать. Акито вообще было трудно отказать.

\- Мне снились йокаи, папа, - сказал Акито. – И огонь. Ты был весь в огне.

Голос у него был детским, незнакомым. Садахару пытался в этом нежном создании найти жесткого и неуступчивого Акито, но не мог.

Амако встрепенулась в его объятиях, но отец Акито удержал ее, качнул головой – я делаю из него мужчину, не мешай, - и она моментально подчинилась.

\- Со мной все в порядке, видишь? – произнес он.  – В любом случае, йокаи не тронут тебя.

\- Ками защитят нас? – доверчиво спросил Акито.

\- Ками? – рассмеялся мужчина. – Вряд ли. Возвращайся в постель, Акито. Как я уже сказал: тебе не место в родительской спальне. Будь сильным и не бойся.

\- Хорошо, папа, - закивал Акито и двинулся прочь. Шел он медленно, шаркал ногами, трясся от страха, но наказ отца выполнял. А отец прищурил золотые глаза и усмехнулся, погладил Амако по волосам и прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Она выдохнула и согласно закивала.

Садахару  отошел от приоткрытых фусума и снова посмотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру Акито. Рука сама потянулась, чтобы поправить очки на переносице – Накатоми так делал, когда что-то его озадачивало, но очков там не оказалось. Конечно, взрослый Акито ведь приказал снять их. Вместо этого Садахару провел рукой по волосам и ничего не почувствовал – разумеется, ведь он был бесплотным призраком.

\- Роди мне дочь, Амако… Роди мне Сокровище… - снова послышался из-за фусума голос Сарумэ Рихана. И Садахару невольно задумался: а откуда этот человек взялся? Ведь Амако была Наследной принцессой, урожденной Сарумэ, а он… Кто он такой?

***

 Сердце Великого Потока хранит все, что было, знает каждое слово, не забывает ни о чем. Если бы не было его, кто бы вспомнил о той трагедии, что случилась 15-ого дня месяца Убумэ 474 года Одиннадцатого Исхода. Уж точно не Сарумэ Амэ, ныне Идзанами Удзумэ Данте, ведь он был рожден на следующий день после этих трагических событий. Не помнила это и Сарумэ Амако, его мать, потому что в этот день ее солнце погасло, и взамен пришло такое темное сумасшествие, с которым ни один медик из рода Кагамицукири не мог справиться. В тот день она зажгла для себя новое солнце, когда решила, что у нее родилась долгожданная дочь. Не вспоминал об этом и Акито. Его воспоминания и без того обрывочные, но ослепительно яркие, какой бывает вода, когда в ней плещется солнце, что больно глазам смотреть, были так старательно подавлены и запечатаны, так ревностно охранялись, что ничто на свете не могло бы их пробудить к жизни. Даже та странная женщина-ками в богатом кимоно, которое было надето, точно похоронное.

Но Сердце Великого Потока легко пробудить и легко прочесть, если ты – Пророк Накатоми. Ведь Сердце Великого Потока всегда отзывается на желания людей, а Акито так старательно запечатывал в себе эти воспоминания, что сейчас они хлынули потоком на Садахару, как могла хлынуть вода, прорвавшая плотину.

15 дня месяца Убумэ 474 года Одиннадцатого Исхода в вечно сияющем и вечно прекрасном городе Нара горел храм Богини Солнца Аматэрасу.

Сарумэ Рихан, Сарумэ Акито и Сарумэ Амако, которая носила под сердцем Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, пришли в этот храм, чтобы помолиться об удачном разрешении от бремени, помолиться о здоровой девочке, о новом воплощении Небесной Богини Отважной.

Было нечем дышать. Гарь забивала легкие, глаза слезились. У Акито кружилась голова, и казалось, что весь мир качается. Всюду был треск, дым и красные языки пламени, которые лизали стены, рушили потолок, пожирали деревянные полы. Акито кашлял и пытался позвать маму. Амако лежала на боку, свернувшись в клубок, насколько ей позволял ее огромный живот. Она не кашляла, как Акито, она, казалось, уже не дышала. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, в них отражалось пламя и фигура, стоящая на коленях. Два страшных монстра держали фигуру за руки, но сил стоять уже не было, поэтому она повисла на них. Черные волнистые волосы растрепались, кое-где казались подпаленными. Правая сторона была сильно обожжена: половина лица, вся шея, плечо – до черноты и обуглилось. А голова безвольно болталась. Шелк хаори, расписанный журавлями Сарумэ, там, где не был выжжен, был надорван, обнажая матово-белую кожу. В контрасте с обугленной плотью это смотрелось дико. Но чуть ниже, на предплечье, нетронутое огнем, на коже стояло то, что Акито предпочел похоронить в глубине своей памяти и никогда не выпускать наружу. Потому что если бы он вспомнил, смог бы тогда он и дальше продолжать быть гениальным студентом-Аши? Вряд ли.

Но Сердце Великого Потока помнило все, от него невозможно ничего утаить. И если оно показывает своему избраннику что-то, оно показывает это до конца. И Садахару ослепшими от гари глазами Акито увидел Сарумэ Рихана, стоящего на коленях, в разорванном кимоно и обожженного. Дым застилал глаза, забивал легкие, путал сознание, но именно в этот страшный час будто какая-то неведомая сила обнажила предплечье Сарумэ Рихана. И какая-то неведомая сила то самое место обошла стороной, зато окружила ожогами, будто указывая на то, что муж наследной принцессы носил клеймо.

Это клеймо знал каждый: три запятые в кругу – мон Хатимана. Но были они только у бывших Аши, которым заблокировали Сейкатсу и которых изгнали из клана.

Так клеймили предателей.

И в тот момент, когда маленький Акито посмотрел на отца, он вдруг пошевелился. Поднял голову, совсем немного, но Акито смог увидеть его взгляд: желтый, горящий. Так горит Сейкатсу, когда ее активируют, но маленький гений тогда еще не знал об этом.

\- Призови воду, Акито, - сказал отец.

Акито хотелось закричать. Хотелось позвать на помощь. Хотелось, чтобы пришли ками и всех спасли – в историях они появлялись вовремя. Но желтый взгляд не отпускал, Акито был будто загипнотизирован им. Глаза его отца всегда вызывали в Акито трепет, но сейчас ему было слишком страшно.

\- Призови воду, Акито. Ты – мой сын, у тебя получится.

Сарумэ Рихана держали за руки два монстра, и, в конце концов, им надоела их игрушка. Кровь брызнула на пол, когда острые когти впились в него. Акито вскрикнул от ужаса, дернулся вперед, но упал. А когда приподнялся, то от отца осталось только кровавое месиво, и больше ничего. А монстры облизывали свои лапы. Сзади пылала огнем нарядная и огромная статуя Аматэрасу-оо-миками, _Великой Священной Богини, Сияющей в Небе._

Акито закричал, как кричал Садахару, когда упал неподалеку от общежитий молодых Охотников.

Акито закричал.

И пришла вода.

***

**12-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Синсэн Аши Сюгендо**

Ебрахий стоял, приспустив с плеч косоде. Данте кружил неподалеку от него и придирчиво осматривал, хмурясь – никак не мог понять, какую такую страшную рану получил его друг, раз куратор решил, что нужно отлежаться.

\- Может, у тебя что-то болит? – спросил Данте, прикасаясь к бледному синяку на  боку. Еще несколько часов назад на этот бок было страшно смотреть: он представлял собой ужасающую сине-красную палитру, а теперь почти ничего не осталось. Тела ками восстанавливались быстро.

\- Ничего, - ответил Ебрахий, тряхнув головой. И хотя их заставляли всех заплетать волосы в косы, он своей привычке собирать волосы в конский хвост не изменил. Правда, делал он это обычно, когда отправлялся… за новыми «дарами». Вот и сейчас его волосы были собраны именно так, и это говорило: Ебрахий куда-то намылился. Данте его перехватил почти у самых дверей, схватил за распущенный хвост и затащил в гостиную. Для осмотра.

\- Странно, - Данте нахмурился и задумчиво почесал гладкий подбородок бледно-лиловым когтем. Кожа на подбородке была у него мягкая, как у девушки. К сожалению, у ками мужского пола борода не росла. А, может, и не к сожалению. – Должно бы. Вон как о тебе Хорхе беспокоился. Хотя, сдается мне, что все не так, как кажется.

То, что произошло с родителем, взволновало. Данте ощущал, что пахнет приключениями и тайнами, а это он любил почти так же сильно, как использовать собственную специальность, поэтому не мог все оставить просто так.

Ебрахий дернул плечом. Он явно куда-то спешил, все косился на дверь, будто прикидывая, как бы побыстрее сбежать, но при Данте не решался.

\- Я могу уже одеваться, или тебе охота дальше на мои телеса любоваться? – спросил он.

Данте махнул рукой, разрешая.

\- Куда-то спешишь? – спросил он. Ебрахий натягивал на себя белое форменное косоде и  перевязывал пояс. Делал он это слегка раздраженно.

\- Никуда, - ответил Футодама. Данте подозрительно сощурился, он так давно знал Ебрахия, что вычислить, когда он пытался соврать, мог слету. Вот сейчас был как раз такой случай. Слишком уж суетливым был его друг сегодня.

\- Ну да, расскажи кому-нибудь другому. Боишься, что придет Хорхе и посадит под щиты, чтобы «выздоравливал»? – заключение для Ебрахия было одним из страшнейших наказаний, поэтому преподаватели, а в частности куратор и наставник меча практиковали на нем именно его. Когда Ебрахий совсем уж залезал, куда не надо, его могли посадить под щиты на несколько дней. Но вначале ловили по всей Академии, потому что Ебрахий был столь же неуловимым, сколь и пронырливым, когда дело касалось того, чтобы украсть что-нибудь. В такие дни Данте обычно сидел на энгаве, на границе щита, ограничивающего друга, и скрашивал ему одиночество. Или ругался с ним из-за того, что обнаружил причину заточения Ебрахия в своей комнате в виде какого-нибудь особо важного свитка, полуразобранного изделия Таманоя или украденной заготовки меча.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - поспешно выдал Ебрахий. Данте же скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел исподлобья.

\- Правда что ли?

Ебрахий вздохнул, осознав, что ему никуда не деться, и плюхнулся на татами. Он признал свою капитуляцию.

\- Если меня сейчас посадят под щиты, то будут неприятности.

Данте хмыкнул. И когда не было неприятностей от того, что творил Ебрахий? Нет, Идзанами Удзумэ Данте сам был Охотником, беспокойным и непоседливым, но по сравнению с Ебрахием он был в разы спокойнее. Или, может, во всем виновата специальность, которой было достаточно поморочить голову кому-нибудь пару раз на дню, и она успокоится. В общем, Данте понятия не имел, в чем были различия, но порой Ебрахий такое выкидывал, что даже для Данте слишком.

\- Рассказывай, - потребовал он.

Ебрахий умоляюще посмотрел на него. В его вишневых глазах (цвет был совершенно потрясающим на солнце или при свете фонариков) застыла просьба не спрашивать, а отпустить уже. Но Данте было скучно, ситуация с Хорхе его раззадорила, и теперь отчаянно тянуло на приключения.

Ебрахий вздохнул и потер в шею.

\- Если в двух словах: пару дней назад я влез в хранилище макетов. Честно, ничего не хотел оттуда брать, но… - он замолчал, опустив голову, будто ему было стыдно. Только стыда в нем не было ни капли, это Данте знал точно.

Судя по тому, как Ебрахий мялся, влип он во что-то грандиозное. И Данте не ошибся: хранилище макетов – это такое место, где находились искусственные йокаи, которых использовали для тренировок. Они были подделкой, на убийство способны не были, но пахли точно так же и исправно будили Инстинкт. А еще они действовали согласно повадкам своего вида. Просто идеальны для тренировок.

\- И что ты сделал? – Данте навис над Ебрахием.

Тот не отвечал долго, жевал губы, будто это могло ему помочь уйти от ответа, но Данте был неумолим: смотрел пристально и готов был получить на свои вопросы исчерпывающие ответы. Сопротивляться его «допросу» всегда мог только Хорхе, а вот Ебрахий – никогда.

\- Ну?

\- Выпустил… аканамэ[МС6] .

Данте некоторое время серьезно смотрел на Ебрахия, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он. Выпустил. Аканамэ. Действительно, Ебрахий – это нечто.

***

**12-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общественные бани**

Причиной, из-за которой Данте и Ебрахий оказались в бане в столь поздний час, был, конечно, йокай. Вернее, его макет, который случайно выпустил Ебрахий. И Данте сейчас просто не знал, что ему делать: благодарить своего друга за то, что он натворил, потому что развлек и развеял скуку серых учебных будней, или, наоборот, отругать, хорошенько надрать уши, а потом еще оттаскать за не по правилам распущенный хвост.

Аканамэ был тем типом йокаев, которые людей не едят. На лекциях по демонологии[МС7] * им объясняли, что существует два класса йокаев: первого - те, кто питались плотью или кровью, и второго - те, кто питались страхом, ненавистью или другими негативными эмоциями. Как раз на прошлой лекции Ямасиро долго дискутировали на тему их происхождения и приводили как минимум дюжину доказательств, что питающиеся эмоциями йокаи не были созданы Сусаноо. Данте эта лекция запомнилась не внушительными доводами и жаркими спорами, а попытками помешать Ебрахию украсть у преподавателя вакадзаси[МС8] *. К счастью, когда была лекция по аканамэ, Данте ее слушал внимательно, отвлекся лишь раз, врезав подзатыльника Ебрахию за то, что он пытался снять с Кию ленту для волос в очередной раз.

Аканамэ был интересным йокаем. Поселялся в банях и приходил в тот момент, когда человек или раздевался, или намыливался. Он заходил со спины и длинным красным языком слизывал со спины грязь. Чем громче будут крики при его обнаружении, тем ему лучше, поэтому этот йокай выбирал момент, когда его жертва будет особенно увлечена своим делом, и только тогда появлялся.  Йокаем он был слабым, обычно с ними справлялись Аши, которые могли использовать Сейкатсу ограниченно и только с помощью техник. Так что даже если бы в бане завелся настоящий аканамэ, никто бы серьезно не пострадал, но все же, если обнаружат, что Ебрахий полазил в хранилище, парой дней под щитом дело не ограничится. А у Данте сердце болело смотреть на него запертого. Ну, кроме того, что было скучно без него.

\- А ты уверен, что он здесь? Я что-то не чувствую запаха, - произнес Данте. Они пробрались ночью в баню, и теперь пытались не сильно шуметь, чтобы не потревожить тени и не привлечь к себе лишнее внимание со стороны преподавателей.

\- И не почувствуешь, - сказал Ебрахий умудрено. – Мы не из Мино, да к тому же никого из людей поблизости нет. И он будет прятаться. Это в его природе.

Но Данте все равно обошел и обнюхал каждый угол. Во тьме это получилось не совсем изящно, и хотя ками видели в темноте лучше людей, да еще и ультразвук могли, Данте это не спасло. Даже зрение лучшее, чем у людей, не помогло видеть почти в полной темноте, а дела с ультразвуком у Данте обстояли так же плохо, как и у Ебрахия, что он наглядно продемонстрировал еще сегодня утром. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что Данте наткнулся на гору тазиков, не было. Загремел так, что чуть не оглох, выругался мамой какого-то неизвестного йокая (за время учебы в Академии его уже научили ругаться так, как совсем не полагается аристократу) и замер, скривившись. Ебрахий зашипел:

\- Тебя с собой брать, сразу задание проваливать!

Разведчик из Данте был никакой по той простой причине, что его специальность предусматривала общение и взаимодействие, а уж никак не долгие отсидки в кустах. Зато Ебрахий, который был в силах пролезть за чем угодно, только покажи цель, мог совершать невозможное.

\- Да тут темно, хоть глаз выколи. И теней здесь нет, а если есть, то такие слабые, то на сотню шагов не убегут, - зашептал Данте в ответ, продолжая принюхиваться.

Он услышал, как из темноты послышался вздох. Ебрахий казался какой-то тенью, высоким и устрашающим силуэтом, а с этим разлохматившимся хвостом, так вообще на какое-то волосатое чудовище походил. Впору было его пугаться, а не аканамэ ловить.

\- И не вздыхай, это твоя вина, что я сейчас здесь шарюсь в темноте! – ответил Данте на услышанный вздох.

\- А я тебя не просил с собой идти, - тут же огрызнулся Ебрахий.

\- А мне только и оставалось, что тебя отпустить? – хмыкнул Данте и по широкой дуге обогнул то место, где гремел тазиками. – Тебе Хорхе прописал постельный режим, а ты что шляешься? Вдруг с тобой бы что-нибудь случилось?

\- Ага, и ты побежал выяснять, зачем он это сделал.

\- Ну не без этого… - согласился Данте и почесал нос. Они некоторое время помолчали. Данте пытался понять, чем занимался Ебрахий, но не мог. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Ищу фонарь. Хочу зажечь свет.

\- С ума сошел? Нас же так заметят!

Ебрахий щелкнул пальцем и так зажег один из фонарей. Пламя было маленьким, свет неверным, но вместо волнения он принес облегчение. Еще с детства Данте приучили не ходить в купальни после захода солнца, рассказывали сказки, одну страшнее другой, и, даже став ками, ночная баня наводила какой-то смутный страх и заставляла ощущать дискомфорт – все же старые привычки искоренить сложно.

Глаза у Ебрахия загорелись красным в этом свете. Если бы Данте не знал точно, кто перед ним, решил бы, что с йокаем встретился. Да еще эта ухмылка широкая и довольная.

\- Не заметят, если мы будем вести себя тихо, и… - он достал из рукава несколько браслетов с колокольчиками и хитро ими потряс. Они не звенели, наверное, язычки были перевязаны, чтобы не тратили свои силы понапрасну. – Украл их у коменданта и навязал браслетов.

Действительно, это было гениально: если обвесить себя колокольчиками, отпугивающими тени, тогда ни одна не подойдет. А значит, никому ничего передано не будет. Главное только шумно не двигать предметы, на это волшебная сила колокольчиков не распространяется.

\- Ну скажи, что я самый лучший, - улыбнулся Ебрахий и бросил Данте пару браслетов. Они как раз хорошо сядут на лодыжки. – За ленту дерни, чтобы язычки освободить.

\- Ага, - кивнул Данте, одеваясь. Металл колокольчиков был прохладным, когда касался голой кожи, и при каждом шаге раздавался странный переливчатый звон. Он был таким громким, что создавалось впечатление, что на всю Академию слышно.

Данте огляделся еще раз, теперь уже при свете, и следа йокая не обнаружил. Он бы сказал, что Ебрахий ошибся, но у него то и дело по спине пробегали мурашки, а в деревянный запах бани, мыла и сырости вплетался еще один, почти неуловимый – запах йокая. Он был здесь, но если не искать его целенаправленно, то и не заметишь, что он прячется здесь.

\- Завтра банный день у первокурсников, - ухмыльнулся Данте, представив, какой переполох тут может случиться. – Ты, конечно, знал, когда выпускать макет. Представь, какую панику ты можешь поднять?

Он просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить Ебрахия. Ебрахий надулся, как мышь на крупу, и отвернулся. Был бы свет чуть ярче, Данте бы сказал точно, что он покраснел, но сейчас была велика вероятность ошибки.

\- Без тебя знаю, - буркнул Ебрахий обиженно. Он тоже надел колокольчики, и теперь звенел ими, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Нам надо выманить его.

\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул Данте, все так же улыбаясь. – Раздевайся!

На демонологии говорили, как легче всего выманить йокая. У каждого из них есть свои повадки и свои привычки, и если йокаю создать нужные условия, он выползет, чтобы сделать свое дело. Эти твари, если они не Высшие, такие глупые.

\- Эй! Почему это я? – возмутился Ебрахий.

Данте пожал плечами.

\- Потому что по твоей милости в этой купальне находится йокай! Раздевайся, Ебрахий, мыться будешь.

Футодама в ответ дернул плечом и недовольно скривился.

\- Да помедленнее раздевайся, сделай это эстетично.

\- Что еще тебе сделать? Не я здесь почти всю свою сознательную жизнь прожил в клане, специализирующемся на искусстве! Раздеваться эстетично – это по твоей части.

Данте засмеялся и юркнул за угол, затаившись в темноте. Там он собирался засесть до появления йокая. Если повезет, Ебрахию даже не придется изображать из себя великое купание – частенько бывало, что аканамэ выходил с намерением облизать еще до того, как его жертва намылится. Шансы такого появления увеличивались, если кроме жертвы в помещении больше никого не было.

\- Не волнуйся, я слежу за твоей спиной. Языком он тебя не коснется, я прибью его раньше, - уверил Данте.

Ебрахий вздохнул и взялся за пояс. Он понял, что иного выхода у него нет, как быть приманкой. И да, раздеваться лучше медленно, эстетично и очень увлеченно. Чем более увлеченным будешь при этом выглядеть, тем лучше.

Пояс упал на пол, свернулся на деревянном полу белой змеей. Ебрахий взялся за плотную ткань своего косоде и потянул его с плеч. Данте наблюдал за этим, прищурившись и принюхиваясь, он был готов сорваться с места и нанести удар в любой момент.

У Ебрахия были широкие плечи и довольно развитая мускулатура для ками. Ками все субтильные (помимо школы Сошу, эти выбивались из общей массы), но Ебрахий был исключением. Это беспокоило Данте, потому что он слышал где-то, что подобное «развитие» для ками не нормально и даже губительно. Но в чем именно эта ненормальность и губительность заключалась, никак понять не мог.

Пока Данте думал свои думы, Ебрахий снял косоде. Бросил его к поясу и потянулся за тазиком. Так он создавал видимость того, что готовится к купанию. На его боку по-прежнему чернел синяк от неудачного утреннего контакта с землей, а сам его владелец двигался так, будто собирался горы свернуть, но йокая все же достать. Завидное для Ебрахия упорство! Обычно он был таким же воодушевленным только, когда хотел что-то украсть и тянул к этой вещи свои загребущие руки.

Этот энтузиазм не пропал даром: вскоре в углу вначале дрогнула неясная тень, а вскоре стала увеличиваться, приобретать объем и спустя несколько мгновений на деревянном полу стояло странного вида существо. Раньше Данте видел аканамэ только на гравюрах у себя в Сарумэ – художникам нравилось изображать различных йокаев – и надо признаться, что настоящий аканамэ от изображенного отличался так же разительно, как собака отличалась от овцы. Это было жилистое существо зеленоватого цвета с длинными руками-ногами, покрытыми странного вида пупырышками. Красный язык был у него настолько длинным, что Данте сомневался, что он помещается у него во рту целиком. И это существо совершенно бесшумно надвигалось на ничего не подозревающего Ебрахия. Футодама был так увлечен изображением бурной деятельности, сверкавши голой спиной, что не замечал близость врага. Данте затаил дыхание, растопырил пальцы, выпуская острые перламутрово-лиловые когти, и приготовился атаковать. Интересная получилась ситуация: Ебрахий не замечал, что к нему подбираются, даже запаха уловить не мог, а йокай не замечал, что за ним следит другой ками. Данте собирался напасть, когда он подойдет ближе к Ебрахию, чтобы аканамэ уж точно никуда не сбежал. Но что-то пошло не так.

Йокай вдруг остановился и поднял морду. Повертел языком в разные стороны, будто был змеем и пробовал воздух, и сделал шаг назад.

\- Жееертва, - прогнусавил аканамэ. Ебрахий вздрогнул и обернулся. Глаза его расширились, стали как два блюдца, когда он осознал, что чуть не пропустил йокая, увлекшись своей возней. Данте, боясь упустить добычу, прыгнул вперед. Только аканамэ оказался проворнее и, смешно шлепая по полу большими босыми лапами, бросился наутек. Данте пролетел мимо, но врезался в скопление любимых тазиков. Тазики загремели, разлетаясь в разные стороны.

\- Не уйдешь! – крикнул Ебрахий и бросился следом, но йокай уже успел сбежать. Причем сделал он это так быстро, будто сквозь землю провалился. Данте попытался быстрее вскочить, но в итоге это превратилось в бесполезную битву с тазиками, и драгоценное время было потеряно. Когда же он справился с этими исчадиями ада, остановился и стал напряженно прислушиваться – раз уж по запаху определить йокая не получалось, можно было попытаться сделать это на слух. И не прогадал, потому что потом вдруг раздался истошный крик, который явно принадлежал человеку.

Человеческий крик пробудил в Ебрахии и Данте Инстинкт. Он проснулся так резко, что Данте вскрикнул от боли в руке. Казалось, что стопорное кольцо, которое было призвано ограничивать глупых и вспыльчивых Охотников от глупостей, раскалилось добела, и не просто жжет кожу, но еще и сжимает так, что ни о чем больше думать невозможно, кроме той боли, что оно причиняло. Но не стоит недооценивать Инстинкт, которым наделила ками Великая Богиня, болью его остановить было невозможно. Поэтому Данте, а за ним и Ебрахий, бросились на человеческий крик. И не просто побежали, а нырнули в кехо, которым пользоваться толком не умели. Повезло, что дорога оказалась без препятствий, а то неизвестно, что бы еще произошло.

Данте вынырнул неподалеку от своих общежитий и увидел такую картину: на земле лежал Накатоми Садахару без сознания, а рядом с ним валялся труп аканамэ, разрубленный надвое. Над всем этим возвышался гений всея Академии Сарумэ Акито, а в его руках находилась окровавленная катана.

Акито выпрямился, хладнокровно отряхнул свой меч от йокайской крови и загнал его в ножны. Только тогда он повернул голову и посмотрел на Данте, потом перевел взгляд на Ебрахия, топчущегося за его спиной.

\- Ками, как обычно, опаздывают. Они ведь никогда не приходят вовремя, да? – усмехнулся он, и было в этой ухмылке что-то зловещее. Данте задался вопросом, скольких йокаев он уже убил, ведь запах их крови давно впитался в его тело. Еще в Сарумэ он ощущал, как от него исходит этот запах смерти. – Эй, куратор! Ваши студенты разгуливают по территории в неподобающем виде. Что ж вы за ними так плохо следите? – он посмотрел на Ебрахия, который примчался сюда, как был: то есть полуголый. На Данте внимания Акито обратил не больше, чем на дерево по соседству.

Хорхе вынырнул из кехо неподалеку от убитого йокая, глянул на него равнодушно, так же равнодушно посмотрел на Садахару, что начал приходить в себя и поэтому слабо постанывал.

\- Тенденции высокой моды Синсэн Аши Сюгендо тебя не касаются совершенно, лучше о своем факультете позаботься, - ответил Хорхе так холодно, что этим тоном можно было заморозить пруд, в котором едва не искупался Акито, а потом бросил на Данте с Ебрахием красноречивый взгляд. Предупреждал, что вначале разделит, а потом  посадит их обоих под щиты.  Этот взгляд был настолько знаком, что Данте уже даже начал прикидывать, что будет вышивать этими скучными вечерами.

– Акито, какой ты неосторожный. Намусорил рядом с общежитиями. Придется убрать, - тон голоса Хорхе вдруг изменился, стал медовым, а на лице появилась лучезарная улыбка. От которой, впрочем, мурашки по коже бегали.

Акито же поджал губы и кивнул, будто в этом не было ничего такого.

\- Как будет угодно, ками, - сделал он это так выучено покорно, что можно позавидовать. Данте знал, что и через двести лет, он не сможет отвечать так же смиренно и в то же время настолько непокорно. Хорхе усмехнулся и повернулся к публике.

А публики оказалось немало: помимо прискакавших в кехо Данте и Ебрахия, из общежитий еще примчались остальные Охотники. Их всех влек сюда Инстинкт. Теперь они окружили место действия плотным кольцом и застыли, не понимая, что делать и как поступить. К счастью, у них был премудрый куратор, который знал, куда кого послать.

\- А вы что уставились? Марш по своим комнатам, отбой скоро! Даю минуту, чтобы разойтись, иначе всех под щиты усажу, будете, как зоопарке сидеть! Собственноручно посодействую, чтобы к вам водили первокурсников для любования вами запертыми!

 Охотники дрогнули, но не разошлись. Пока Хорхе сам не уйдет, никто и с места не двинется, и куратор знал об этом. Он бросил еще один взгляд на Накатоми и хмыкнул:

\- Понятия не имел, что он такой впечатлительный. С ним будет все нормально, или отправить к медикам? – вопрос уже предназначался гению. Акито во время этой сцены стоял, гордо выпрямившись, и напоминал больше какой-то соляной столб, возвышающийся над двумя телами, чем человека.

\- Я справлюсь сам. Вашей помощи здесь не требуется.

Хорхе в ответ только пожал плечами.

\- Ну как хочешь, гордый ты наш, потом не говори, что я тебе не предлагал. – Он снова повернулся к зрительному залу. – Эй, котятки, вы что туго слышите? Я сказал вам идти спать! Или под щиты хотите?

С этими словами он сам двинулся в сторону общежитий, и его «котятки» потянулись за ним. Все же ками – странные существа. Они социальны и часто зависимы психологически друг от друга или своего лидера. Пока у них нет командира, они все следуют за Хорхе. Да, управлять этим коллективным сознанием и было главным призванием школы Ямато.

Данте остановился на энгаве перед своими общежитиями и наблюдал, как Хорхе следит за тем, чтобы все разошлись по своим комнатам. Когда он развел почти всех, заметил, что его собственный отпрыск никуда не идет и недовольно дернул бровью. Данте в ответ примирительно улыбнулся.

\- Ты мне скажешь, почему Ебрахий бегает по территории Академии и демонстрирует свой замечательный торс? – спросил Хорхе. Улыбка Данте стала хитрой. В игру «я не буду отвечать на вопросы» могут играть двое, а не только Хорхе со своей стороны.

\- Кто знает…

Хорхе недовольно дернул плечом и повернулся к Ебрахию.

\- Я сказал тебе постельный режим соблюдать, а не бегать полуголым. Если думал, что так у тебя удастся подхватить простуду, то спешу тебя огорчить, ками – не болеют.

Ебрахий в ответ фыркнул и скрылся у себя в комнате. Данте остался со своим родителем наедине.

\- Очень жаль, что ками не болеют. Ты ведь хотел, чтобы Ебрахий попритворялся больным, не так ли? – Данте не удержался и попробовал выяснить, почему родитель так себя ведет.

\- Милый, у меня вопрос. Скажи мне, отчего мне кажется, что ты напрямую замешан в появлении аканамэ? – хмыкнул Хорхе, и поднял голову. Да, Александр хорошо проредил растительность в пруду, теперь отсюда хорошо просматривалась точка, где Акито занимался «уборкой».

Данте ничего не ответил. Только широко улыбнулся.

\- Ха, ведет себя так, будто единственный и неповторимый в своем роде, - заворчал Хорхе, глядя на Акито. Данте вопросительно приподнял бровь, не понимая, что внимание родителя переключилось и теперь речь уже совсем не о нем. К счастью, все стало ясно, когда Хорхе соизволил добавить: - Словно до него в Академии гениев не было!

\- А что были?

\- Были, конечно, - Хорхе тяжело вздохнул. Видно, эти гении создавали ему проблемы во все времена. Данте хотел порасспросить подробнее, но родитель вспомнил о том, что детское время кончилось, и погнал спать.

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Белая** **пагода**[МС9] 

То, что Рихард вел какую-то свою игру, Хорхе знал давно. Еще с тех пор, как сам учился в Академии и страдал от того, что наставник меча и по совместительству родитель совсем не желает ни учить, ни уделять внимание. И если тогда Хорхе был молод, и ему не хватало опыта, чтобы незаметно влезть в дела Рихарда, то теперь ему не хватало времени и сил, чтобы этим заниматься. Да и к тому же Рихард был интриганом до мозга костей. Он жить не мог без каких-то своих заговоров, планов по захвату мира и прочих уничтожений йокаев. Это было частью его натуры: как Хорхе не мог прожить без зеркал, Данте без того, чтобы куда-то влезть, Ебрахий, чтобы что-то украсть, Цукиеми, чтобы засесть у себя в Еминокуни, так и Рихард не мог прожить без интриг. Причем большая часть из них была какой-то бесполезной, на взгляд Хорхе.

Хорхе пошел к ректору, чтобы поговорить с ним о недавнем визите и прояснить, что именно он хотел от Данте и Ебрахия. Неужели, и правда, думал, что в нынешнем бедственном положении Ареццо виноваты эти двое? Да, происшествие на кладбище имело место быть, но Хорхе точно помнил, что никакого «гнезда» задето не было. Да, Рихард дышать не мог без интриг, но втягивать в них своих подопечных, Хорхе давать не собирался. Тем более что наступает то сложное время, когда тяжелые тренировки и нервное напряжение начнут давать о себе знать. Это и было той главной причиной, отчего Хорхе стоял на пороге кабинета Рихарда.

Пустого кабинета Рихарда.

Хорхе повертел головой в поисках ректора, но следов его личного присутствия не обнаружил. На столе стоял стакан с недопитым виски, свитки были раскиданы по столу, будто Рихард их читал, окно стояло нараспашку, а самого ректора видно не было.

\- Эй, - крикнул Хорхе секретарю. – А куда моего родителя дели?

В секретарях у Рихарда всегда были Аши. Менялись они раз в десять лет. И хотя официально после отставки они получали земли и титул где-то в Тэнка-куни (по соглашению с Императором), Хорхе знал, что не все так радужно. Ну правда, разве отпустит Рихард от себя кого-то, кто знает так много о его интригах? Если только в Еминокуни. На перерождение.

Нынешний секретарь поменялся буквально на днях (во всяком случае, этого Аши за секретарским столом Хорхе еще не видел) и ничего из себя выдающееся не представлял. На вид казался тихим, в бою полным нулем, каким-то сутулым и, кажется, надкушенным йокаем лет так несколько назад. Рихард любил сирых и убогих – этого не отнять, но Хорхе отлично знал, что этих сирых и убогих он использовал, ведь давно понял, что отчаявшийся человек, которому снова подарили свет в оконце, самый преданный из всех. И неважно, что свет в оконце был ненастоящим. Вот и этот был из таких, с первого взгляда понятно.

\- Был в своем кабинете, ками, - тоненьким голоском отозвался секретарь. – Никуда не выходил.

\- Действительно? – Хорхе приподнял брови. – Тогда я, наверное, плохо искал. Но под столом его нет, в шкафах – тоже. А больше никаких идей моя скудная фантазия родить не в состоянии. Может, ты мне подскажешь, раз я такой убогий?

\- Я н-не видел, к-как он выходил, к-ками, - секретарь аж заикаться начал. Неужели Хорхе был настолько устрашающ? Так Рихард в гневе выглядел намного впечатляюще, новый секретарь должен уже был понять и не тратить нервы зря.  – М-моя ошибка, п-простите.

Хорхе махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, живи. Что еще с тобой делать? – тем более что ситуация не была экстраординарной.

Создавалось ощущение, что Рихард вышел минуту назад и вот-вот вернется, но опять же – Хорхе знал своего родителя не первый год. Он опять куда-то запропастился, бросив все, как это уже делал не раз. Порой он бесследно исчезал и не появлялся неделями, таскаясь, йокай знает где. И сейчас поступил так же.

\- Раз так, господин ректор просил передать вам кое-что. Только что вспомнил!

Хорхе посмотрел на переставшего заикаться секретаря и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он видел у родителя кого-то умного. Рихард будто специально дурачков на этот пост сажал, хотя были они достаточно исполнительными, если так подумать. Но этот что-то сильно краснел, точно один только факт существования Хорхе неподалеку от него, его смущал неимоверно. Хорхе посмотрел в его лицо внимательнее, пытаясь припомнить, не виделись ли они раньше, но в голову ничего не приходило – у ками долгая жизнь, и встречают они обычно на своем пути столько лиц, что никакой памяти не хватит.

\- Так поторапливайся, я спешу, между прочим! У меня два с половиной десятка кровопийц, за которыми надо следить, - не преминул пожаловаться Хорхе на свою нелегкую судьбу. – Сам-то с мелкими ками никогда не нянчился, поэтому не знаешь, как это трудно.

Секретарь засуетился и вырыл из завалов на своем столе темно-синий свиток. Он был запечатан с помощью мона Хатимана. Хорхе равнодушно глянул на три запятых в кругу, а потом подцепил край когтем и распорол печать. У него не было никаких иллюзий на счет этого свитка: такие, темно-синие и запечатанные – это задания для командиров отряда. Но ничто не смогло подготовить Хорхе к тому, что он прочитает внутри.

\- Серьезно? – возмутился Хорхе. – Он хочет, чтобы во время Хьякки Яко я сидел в борделе и охранял шлюх?

Он пробежался глазами по иероглифам в письме и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я н-не знаю, ками, - заявил все тот же несуразный секретарь. Ему еще учиться и учиться выполнять свои обязанности. Он даже молчать, как следует, не умел.

\- Да я не тебя спрашивал! – выдал Хорхе со страданием в голосе.

Он досадливо скривился: и Рихарда нет, чтобы потребовать с него объяснений. Родитель с ума сошел, что ли? Посылает его бордель! Там, видите ли, йокаи завелись и пугают девушек. Хорхе положил руку на свое лицо и прикрыл глаза. Медленно выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Как хорошо, что ками не страдают сердечными заболеваниями, а то от этих треволнений Хорхе бы точно заработал себе что-нибудь страшное и хроническое.

\- А мы с тобой раньше нигде не встречались? – вопросил Хорхе, чтобы отвлечься от того бреда, на который обрек его Рихард. Он у него в голове не вмещался, и нужно было что-то делать.

\- Встречались! Вы спасли меня пару лет назад! – радостно ответили ему.

Что ж, хоть тут стало все понятно. И эта общая надкушенность секретаря, и его заикания, и его щенячий взгляд, и стремительное отупение при виде Хорхе. Со спасенными такое бывает, что поделать. А вот почему Рихард дал это задание Хорхе – все еще оставалось загадкой. Даже после повторного прочтения свитка, понятнее не стало. Пока создавалось впечатление, что Хорхе хотят подальше убрать от Академии. Но зачем?

Проклятый Рихард и его паранойя!

***

**10-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(за три дня до описанных событий);**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста,**

**Кладбище города Ареццо**

\- И давно тут так?

Рихард на кладбище явился сам, хотя мог бы показаться голограммой из своего кабинета. Он был так и сделал, если бы это кладбище не было настолько важным для него. С первого взгляда на все эти памятники и кресты становилось ясно, что здесь кто-то поработал. Будто целый отряд землероек перекопал тут все вдоль и поперек. Будто этот отряд делал ходы под землей, на уровне захоронений, а после хорошего дождя статуи плачущих ангелов подкосило. Кладбище выглядело неопрятным и по-варварски разграбленным. Только ничего не украли. Можно было подумать, что здесь поработали кася, но их интересовали лишь свежие могилы, зачем им лезть к старым истлевшим костям? Если, конечно, они не почувствовали запах тела мертвого ками. Для них это было большим лакомством, как для других йокаев невероятно вкусной казалась плоть Жертвы – ками, еще не успевшего осознать себя, еще с человеческим сердцем внутри.

Кася становилось особенно много во время войн. Эти твари питались трупами, и когда случались войны, им даже копать зачастую не нужно было. Или лезли в братские могилы – там пировали знатно. Подобный пир могильщиков был одним из самых отвратительных зрелищ, которые приходилось видеть Рихарду.

\- За последний год участились жалобы горожан на это кладбище, ками. Согласно отчетам было уничтожено восемь могильщиков только за последние два месяца, - от Рихарда ни на шаг не отходил Аши. Он следовал за ним по пятам, когда ректор Академии обходил перекошенные кресты и наполовину провалившиеся под землю статуи.

\- Понятно, - Рихард сощурился, глядя в очередную яму. Идти приходилось осторожно – можно легко оступиться и провалиться, так все оказалось перерыто.  – Еще что-то интересное?

\- Да, ками. Мы осмотрели некоторые разрытые могилы. Ошибки быть не может – их просто разрыли, но кости не тронули. Будто искали что-то.

\- Будто искали что-то… - горько усмехнулся Рихард и спрятал руки в рукавах кимоно. Если бы на этом кладбище не было ничего спрятано, ректор бы удивился такому предположению, но он собственноручно скрыл в этом месте кое-что сто тридцать четыре года назад. Тогда ему это казалось хорошей идеей и надежным местом. Вот кто станет искать на кладбище Ареццо? Тем более если это защитить должным образом? Да никому не придет в голову! Но прошлым летом Данте, отпрыск Хорхе, и Ебрахий, отпрыск Цукиеми, оказались в Ареццо без присмотра и пришли на это кладбище уничтожать кася. Возможно, тогда и была сломана печать.

\- Согласно все тем же донесениям здесь все раскопали только несколько дней назад, ками. Аналитики считают, что это близость Хьякки Яко так проявляется.

\- Ну если аналитики так считают… Разве могу я с ними спорить? – пожал плечами Рихард.

Аналитики – умные ребята, они не зря ели свой хлеб, но они не владели всей информацией, чтобы сделать правильные выводы. Но не сказать, что они так уж далеки от правды. Близость Хьякки Яко вполне могла повлиять, но только при том условии, если печать была сломана.

Рихард еще раз посмотрел на грязную статую и подумал, что предположениями делу не поможешь, нужно идти и самому смотреть на усыпальницу, где находится Янка. Предательница Янка. Посмевшая пойти против него, против Рихарда. Можно сказать, главная его неудача. Пешка, которая проявила слишком много своеволия, потому и умерла, оставив после себя одни проблемы.

\- Ты можешь идти. Мне нужно здесь еще кое-что проверить, - сказал Рихард. Аши поклонился, а Хатиман развернулся и зашагал к середине кладбища. Туда, где сокрытая щитами, находилась усыпальница Янки.

Рихард продел руки в рукава кимоно и раскрыл ладони. Сейкатсу послушно отозвалась, обжигая ладонь, сплелась разноцветными нитями в причудливый узор кей и рассыпалась пылью перед ректором Академии. И сразу же перед ним выросла огромная, мраморная усыпальница. Зазвенели колокольцы на ветру, заскрипели своими старыми стволами деревья, будто испугавшись, что в усыпальницу вторгся кто-то чужой. Рихард не обратил на эти звуки внимания, миновал последний щит и, переступив порог, оказался в темном нутре мраморной громадины. Он махнул рукой, и зажегся свет.

За сто тридцать четыре года здесь порядком изменилось. Когда-то яркие фрески, изображающие Великую Богиню и Исходы, теперь пожухли и облезли. Тяжелые канделябры покрылись пылью, а хрустальный гроб больше не казался таким сверкающим, как раньше. Рихард сделал движение по направлению его. Пыли под его ногами оказалось предостаточно, и она разлеталась в разные стороны, когда он шел в развевающемся кимоно и в деревянных сандалиях-гэта. А теней здесь не было. Стояла такая тишина, что казалось, будто времени здесь не существует совсем.

Рихард подошел к гробу и заглянул. Крышка была хрустальной, прозрачной, но на ней было столько пыли, что и не скажешь, что там внутри. Хатиман использовал кей снова, но теперь уже для очистки. Пыль взметнулась вверх и тут же осела на полу. Рихард взглянул сквозь хрусталь и усмехнулся. Его худшие опасения подтвердились.

Гроб был пустым.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. После того, как случилась та история с разломом в деревне Комо, где его отряд и отряд Принца Тенгу бились вместе, Рихард был готов, что случится нечто подобное. Просто он не знал, как скоро. А оказалось, что скоро.

\- Будешь продолжать, Янка? – вопросил Рихард к пустому гробу. Ответа на этот вопрос не требовалось, потому что он при любых обстоятельствах будет «да». Созданные Рихардом монстры никогда не останавливаются, пока не доведут свое дело до конца.

Рихард вздохнул и, развернувшись, зашагал к выходу. Когда он шел, свечи гасли одна за другой. Стоило ему переступить порог усыпальницы, погасла последняя свеча. Тогда Хатиман развернулся и поднял руку вверх. На небе заклубилась Сейкатсу, а потом рухнула вниз, испепеляя мраморную гробницу до основания. Она больше была не нужна.

 

* * *

 

   


 

 [A2]Йокай, известный, как «могильщик».

 

 

 [МС5]Кася (могильщик) – йокай, что похищает тело покойника во время похорон или выкапывает из земли.

 

 [МС6]Аканамэ – йокай, обитающий в купальнях и банях. Питается страхом и человеческим потом: подкрадывается со спины в купальне и начинает вылизывать длинным языком.

 

 [МС7] предметом «демонология» являются йокаи, именно здесь их изучали с особой тщательностью: виды, среда обитания, повадки, слабые места.

 

 [МС8]Короткий, парный меч катане, но в отличие от катаны в нем не заключена душа ками, поэтому украсть его дело рисковое, но не невозможное.

 

 [МС9]Переименована резиденция Рихарда с «Главной башни» в «Белую пагоду»


	2. Chapter 2

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но-футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**Сёто, Квартал Есивара;**

**Кэмбансё**

Квартал Есивара (он же Квартал, Куда Никогда Не Приходит Ночь) в Сёто по праву считался самым лучшим в Поднебесном. Весь пышный, нарядный, яркий, он, казалось, таил в себе первородный грех. Поговаривали, что здесь самые прекрасные и искусные женщины. Ходили слухи, что сам Император не прочь тут развлечься, а что уж говорить о вельможах или о Воинах-Тенях Аши, которые порой наведывались сюда совсем не по рабочим вопросам.

Отчасти Хорхе понимал, отчего был послан сюда на патруль во время Хьякки Яко. Отправь сюда Аши, и он загуляют, не справятся, или не смогут удержать набравшийся люд от того, чтобы они не вышли на улицы. Здесь нужны ками. Их не берет саке, они не падки на человеческих женщин и их сознание подобно лунному свету – всегда ясное. И может, Рихард отправил бы для патруля сюда кого-то еще, если бы не ходили слухи, что в Есиваре не завелся йокай.

Хорхе сидел за небольшим чайным столиком в Кэмбансе, конторе, ведающей делами гейш – считай головной организации всего этого безобразия, и с отвращением смотрел на то пойло, которое притащили им троим. Хорхе взял с собой Намио (Сасимоти-но ками, Бог-Владелец Кинжала) и Такая (Асуха-но ками, Бог Земли Под Ногами), но сделал он это не потому, что боялся не справиться с заданием в одиночку, а скорее со скуки. Да и к тому же он так долго сидит в Академии, что его подчиненные скоро забудут, как с командиром надо взаимодействовать. Вот и потащил этих двоих, чтобы не забывали. А еще они - единственные из его отряда, кто в этот момент прохлаждался в Небесном Доме, все остальные находились на заданиях. Хорхе снова посмотрел на чай и скривился. Для себя он решил, что пить это не будет ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже правила вежливости не заставят его взять в руки эту дрянь. А о том, чтобы ее еще и к лицу своему поднести, так вообще никакого разговора не было.

Нынче главой Есивара был некий Сёроку Мори. Сейчас он сидел напротив и смотрел на ками с опаской, будто к нему пришли сюда не за йокаями, а с проверкой. Хорхе видел таких людей насквозь (поговаривали, что в этом виновато его прошлое, ведь он мало того, что выходец, он еще и покровитель рода Кумэ, судей Поднебесного): этому Сероку было, что скрывать, да только дел ками это не касалось. Людьми пусть и занимаются люди, а их дело – заниматься йокаями. Если этот мужчина не связан с ними, он может спать спокойно.

Лет Сероку Мори было на вид далеко за сорок. Он изрядно облысел и страдал излишним весом. Сразу видно, что должность он занимал хорошую, раз разъел такие телеса. Смотрел он что на Хорхе, что на остальных с такой осторожностью, будто ждал, что его покусают. Хорхе хотелось закатывать глаза и вздыхать.

\- Мы вас ждали 16 дня, ками. Нужно было предупредить, что появитесь раньше, мы бы подготовились, - произнес глава Есивара.

\- Ну что вы, любезный, в подготовке нет необходимости, не такие мы уж и высокие гости, - оскалился Хорхе. – Мы лишь проходили мимо, когда птичка на крылышках принесла, что у вас тут завелся йокай. Вот и заскочили на огонек, чтобы во время Парада не случилось ничего страшного.

Потому что йокай внутри запертого дома во время Парада ста демонов – это такая же проблема, как и незапертый вовсе дом. О йокае следовало позаботиться заранее.

Сероку закивал, а потом повернулся, раскрыл фусума и закричал:

\- Гинко, позови госпожу Камамура! Скажи, что ее хотят видеть важные господа, пусть поторопится!

Из глубины дома послышался отклик, и Сероку повернулся к ками, прикрыв за собой деревянные перегородки.

\- Она – яритэ* в Доме Белых Лилий, ками, - пояснил мужчина. – Если кто и может подробно рассказать о том йокае, что вы ищете, так это она.

Надо отдать должное этому Сероку, он понимал, что чем лучше будет содействовать в поимке йокая, тем проще ему будет. А станет мешать, так господа ками и разозлиться могут, и еще неизвестно, чьи головы с плеч слетят. Хорхе в ответ улыбнулся и погладил черно-желтую рукоять катаны, которая лежала справа от него. Сделал он это скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости.

\- Моя признательность не знает границ, господин Сероку, - произнес Хорхе. – Значит, йокай в месте с поэтичным названием «Дом Белых Лилий»? Были ли жертвы?

\- Из людей никто не пропадал, ками. Но госпожа Камамура жаловалась, что некоторые девочки заболели. Мы думаем, что йокай наслал на них какую-то болезнь. Но я не являюсь доктором, ками. Могу запросить медицинские карты из госпиталя, чтобы вы воочию убедились…

Хорхе поднял руку, прерывая. Болезнь, значит. В таком месте подобное не редкость. Болезнь мог притащить кто-то из клиентов, а не йокай.

\- Не стоит беспокойства. Для начала мы поговорим с госпожой Камамура и сходим в ее прекрасное заведение. Посмотрим, что там, а о больных гейшах пусть позаботятся ваши доктора.

Сероку натянуто улыбнулся и закивал. Хорхе знал, что женщины, которые работают в Есивара – не гейши. Гейши все являются «произведениями искусства», а не людьми, и принадлежат роду Сарумэ. «Забрала» их к себе Сарумэ Юки, сказав, что не потерпит подобного отношения к женщинам столь творческой профессии. А для тех, кто остался, построила больницы и добилась запрета телесных наказаний. Прошло полтора тысячелетия с тех пор, а Сарумэ Юки до сих пор богиня и покровительница Есивара. Даже ее храмы стоят повсюду.

Хорхе каждый раз давился нервным смехом, когда проходил мимо таких храмов, ведь то были храмы в честь Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, его непоседливого отпрыска. Знали бы люди, во что их любимая Звезда возродилась…

\- Здесь только один йокай? Скукота… - Намио показательно зевнул, небрежно прикрывая рот когтистой рукой. Хорхе хитро прищурился – у него попросили разрешения на то, чтобы пойти все разнюхать. В прямом смысле этого слова, ведь Намио был представителем школы Мино и его нюх был априори лучше, чем у ками из остальных школ.

\- Намио, как видишь, мы переоценили масштаб угрозы. Ты можешь возвращаться в штаб, - произнес Хорхе.

\- Есть, командир, - на его лице появилась широкая ухмылка. Сероку, увидев ее, передернул плечами – было в ней что-то кровожадное и предвкушающее. Хорхе хотелось фыркнуть: его Намио порой такой позер, у командира выпендриваться научился, не иначе.

После этого Намио поднялся и тут же испарился в кехо. Сероку обдало ветром, он застыл на своем месте перед столиком, не сразу осознав, что произошло. Такай спрятал ухмылку, потому что знал, что за сцена сейчас была разыграна между командиром и Намио.

Аматэрасу Сасимоти Намио, _Бог-Владелец Кинжала,_ был разведчиком до мозга костей. И сидеть за столиком в конторе и смотреть, как командир кривится на дрянной чай, было не по нему. Все, что сделал Хорхе – это отпустил на «прогулку», чтобы Намио узнал о том, что здесь происходит на самом деле. Был ли йокай только один, или за внешним благополучием крылось еще что-то с дурным запахом нечисти, Намио об этом узнает быстро.

\- Я прошу прощения за беспокойство, ками, - извинился Сероку. – Вы столь заняты, а мы отвлекаем вас такими пустяками.

\- Не стоит извинений, это наша работа, - ответил Такай.

Хорхе отвернулся и посмотрел на улицу. Кэмбансё был расположен в стороне от квартала Есивара, на краю рисового поля, и отсюда открывался самый лучший вид на весь квартал. Сейчас был день, и Есивара не выглядела так впечатляюще, как тогда, когда зажигались фонари, но все равно не казалась лишенной эстетики.

«Шлюхи шлюхами, а в искусстве что-то да смыслят», - подумалось Хорхе. Да и место для Кэмбансе было выбрано козырное. Отсюда не только вид хорош, но и проследить можно за большей частью Есивара с легкостью. Хорхе подумал о том, что во время Хьякки Яко будет находиться в этом месте.

Госпожа Камамура, яритэ Дома Белых Лилий, не заставила себя долго ждать. Она была полновата, но полнота эта была не от «хорошей жизни», а скорее от возраста. А морщины на ее лице и взгляд говорил о том, что женщина она жесткая, привыкла к подчинению, наказывает часто и безжалостно. Когда она вошла, попыталась возмутиться, кто ее зовет в этот час, ведь у нее еще столько работы, что перекусить некогда, но заметив за столом двоих ками, сразу же умерила свой нрав.

Хорхе прекрасно знал, как выглядит со стороны. Золотые глаза смотрели пронизывающе, золотые же волосы, все в различных подвесках и заколках, струились по плечам, облаченным в дорогой шелк, а тонкие губы были сжаты. Хорхе знал, что выглядит ярко даже для обычного ками, и его внешность могла впечатлить даже прожженных особ.

\- Я прошу прощения, ками. Мне никто не сообщал, что к нам прибыли столь высокие господа, я бы поторопилась, - она присела на колени и поклонилась. Одета она была в хлопковую полосатую юкату, которая больше была практична, чем красива. Яритэ обычно становились те, кто свое в качестве куртизанки отработал. И прошли те времена, когда эта женщина предпочитала красоту удобству.

\- Ничего, господин Сероку прекрасно нас развлек, - Хорхе лениво потянулся и зевнул, показывая, насколько «занимательны» были развлечения у главы Есивары. – Мы позвали вас сюда, потому что нам стало известно, что в вашем ч _у_ дном доме завелся йокай.

\- Как и ожидалось от ками, - госпожа Камамура снова поклонилась. – Вы ничего не оставляете без внимания. Подтверждаю, да у нас йокай.

Хорхе заметил, как Такай  напряг спину. Вот был только что расслабленным, но когда слухи подтвердились, все его внимание заострилось только на одном. Такай сегодня заплел волосы в толстую, цвета спелого баклажана, косу, и надел серебряные длинные серьги. В таком виде он выглядел вполне безобидно, особенно, когда лениво прикрывал глаза или смотрел вокруг спокойно и равнодушно. Знал бы кто, что из себя представляет этот ками, ни за что бы не поверил такой внешности.

\- М-да? – промурлыкал Хорхе. – И как вы узнали?

Те йокаи, что могут сдерживать свою жажду плоти, или те, кто может сдерживать свою жажду негативных эмоций (были и такие, которые питались страхом, злобой и ненавистью; ходили слухи, что таких йокаев Сусаноо не создавал, они сами получились), обычно было трудно отличить от людей. Сами люди, если не обучены и не имеют специальный дар к распознаванию, ни за что не смогут понять, кто перед ними, пока не станет слишком поздно.

\- Я расскажу вам, ками, - тут же отозвалась госпожа Камамура. – Он выглядит, совсем как человек, или на ками похож – тоже. Понимаете, красота у него неземная. Такого красивого лица, такого цвета волос, такого разворота плеч – не бывает у людей. Поверьте мне, я много людей видела. Этот – не человек. Но и не ками тоже. Я на своем веку повидала много, и знаю, когда передо мной ками. У ками всегда есть меч, они не расстаются с ним, но я расспросила девочек, нет у него меча. У ками ногти длинные и острые, а у него – нет, обычные, человеческие. А еще, извините ками, вы все недокормыши какие-то. А этот слишком…

\- Толстый? – произнес Хорхе и едва не скривился. Его буйное не в меру воображение подкинуло ему картинку того, что все то существо, которое слишком красиво для человека, еще и обладает внушительными объемами и запасами жира, и по спине пробежали мурашки ужаса.

\- Нет, что вы, - госпожа Камамура прервала театр абсурда в голове Амацукумэ-но микото, но только для того, чтобы заменить его своим.  – Он просто… мощный. Широкие плечи и мускулы такие, да и размер его аппарата хороший такой, внушительный.

\- А? Размер аппарата? – Хорхе не сразу понял, о чем шла речь. Он услышал как сбоку хихикнул Такай, и едва не подавился воздухом. Госпожа Камамура вдруг смекнула, что сказала что-то не то и попыталась исправить положение.

\- Я имела в виду, что он совсем не такой, как ками. Вы не такие мощные и бесполые…

\- Ха? – не сдержался Хорхе и опасно сузил глаза. – Бесполые? Да вы в своем уме?

\- Да вас никто соблазнить не может, ками. За всю свою жизнь я не видела ни разу, чтобы кто-то из ками спал с женщиной. Но вот у меня была подруга, которая лет этак уже десять, как померла, она видела, что…

Такай рассмеялся в голос. Хорхе скривился, будто у него болел зуб, и попытался следить за дыханием. Хорхе уже сто тридцать пять лет как жил на этом свете, но люди все равно умудрялись своими словами и своим поведением ставить его в тупик.

\- Давайте оставим тему умерших подруг, госпожа Камамура, - произнес Такай, поняв, что его командир немного ошарашен. – Это сейчас не имеет никакого отношения к делу. Что еще не так с тем клиентом?

Женщина закивала, глядя него.

\- Он – йокай! Вот, что с ним не так! – возмутилась госпожа Камамура. – Сакамото Кая может это подтвердить!

\- Сакамото Кая? – переспросил Такай.

\- Она – цубонедзёро  нашего дома. Понятия не имею, что йокай нашел в этой дурнушке, давно ее выгнать надо, но он требует только ее.

Хорхе нахмурился.

\- И она говорит, что ее клиент – йокай? – спросил он.

\- Она ничего не говорит, ками. Она немая уже много лет, но, знаете, есть господа, которым нравятся девушки, что не умеют разговаривать. Их это возбуждает.

Хорхе сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Ему на сегодня уже хватило выводов этой странной человеческой женщины.

\- Мы вас поняли.

А в итоге понятным было то, что ничего не понятно. В любом случае, надо было идти к этой Сакамото Кае и пытаться что-то выведать у нее. И лучше будет, если они придут к ней как клиенты, а значит, придется примерять человеческое обличие. Хорхе не любил ходить человеком, его тело тогда становилось слишком тяжелым и возможности его ограничены, но ничего не поделаешь.

\- Спасибо, госпожа Камамура. Вы нам очень помогли, - улыбнулся Хорхе.

«Считает нас бесполыми куклами? Что ж, покажем, что это не так», - подумал он и сделал условный знак Такаю. Тот, увидев его, кивнул и заулыбался во все зубы.

______________________________

* Яритэ – женщина-распорядительница в публичном доме.

** Цубонедзёро - куртизанка не самая красивая, не самая умелая и не самая искусная. Если брать по классам, то третьего класса.

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Иё-но-футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**Сёто, квартал Есивара;**

**Дом Белых Лилий**

\- Что господа из рода… - уже знакомая женщина-распорядительница оглядела «гостей» ее дома и задержалась взглядом на кимоно с монами защищенной сакуры, - из рода Кумэ желают?

Когда Хорхе перевоплощался в человека, он предпочитал выдавать себя за представителя рода Кумэ, к которому относился до того, как стал ками. Он обычно притворялся кем-то достаточно важным, чтобы люди ему предоставили нужный доступ, но не настолько, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание. Поэтому он никогда не назывался кем-то из главного дома. Такай тоже переоделся в одежды рода Кумэ, хотя чаще предпочитал Отомо. Теперь он двигался так, будто, действительно, родился Кумэ. И взгляд у него был такой пронзительный, будто вычисляющий, кто здесь виновен, а кто нет, судейский. У него так хорошо удавалось перевоплощаться и примерять на себя роли разных родов, что среди отряда ходила шутка, что лицедеи-Сарумэ были ему родственниками.

\- Мы с моим товарищем недавно вернулись из путешествия и хотим расслабиться. Надеюсь, вы можете нам это предоставить, - сказал Хорхе надменно. Среди народа ходило поверье, что все Кумэ холодны и беспристрастны. Некоторые считали, что в их жилах течет лед, а не кровь. «Бред, - думал на это Хорхе. – Людям лишь бы судачить».

Яритэ в ответ пробормотала что-то утвердительное, поклонилась и повела за собой – в отдельные комнаты. Хорхе шел, стараясь принюхиваться. Запахи здесь были, и много: духи, пот, немытое тело, саке, нечистоты, табак – но нигде не чувствовалась гнилостная нотка йокая. Впрочем, нюхать – это не его дело. Его дело увидеться с Сакамото Каей.

\- Вы нам покажете девушек так или у вас есть карточки? – спросил Такай.

Госпожа Камамура, распорядительница Дома Белых Лилий, обиженно на него посмотрела, будто Такай сказал что-то богохульное. Карточки куртизанок считались дорогим удовольствием, и публичный дом тратил немало денег на их изготовление. Наличие карточек с портретами девушек говорило об уровне и благосостоянии дома. А это заведение считалось заведением высшего класса.

\- Как вам будет угодно: карточки или хотите взглянуть своими глазами, господа, - сказала она, остановившись у распахнутых фусума. Внутри была хорошо освещенная комната размером на восемь татами*. На балконе горели алые фонарики, делая освещение комнаты красноватым.

\- Принесите карточки, - распорядился Хорхе, заходя в комнату. Он плюхнулся возле небольшого столика, скрестил ноги и устроил локоть на столешнице, подперев рукой голову. – Посмотрим на ваше малевальное чудо.

Такай на это только довольно оскалился.

\- И саке не забудьте, а то скучновато у вас здесь.

Саке ками не брало – ни в обычной форме, ни в человеческой, но они сейчас были под прикрытием, поэтому стоило вести себя, как люди. А когда окружающие думают, что ты пьян, так и ведут себя по-другому.

Госпожа Камамура скривилась, ведь не привыкла, что о столичном доме высшего класса так отзываются. К тому же гости из рода Кумэ вели себя так, будто здесь впервые, и не понимали, куда они попали. Хорхе же разыграл такой спектакль специально: он знал, что Сакамото Кая не является таю, куртизанкой высшего ранга, а значит ее выбор будет расцениваться как нечто похожее на то, что господа не рассчитали свою платежеспособность и потому взяли эту девушку, то есть достаточно натурально, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Цубонедзёро, куртизанки третьего класса, к которым она относилась, стоили намного дешевле, чем первого или второго.

Вскоре фусума открылись, и на пороге показалась девушка в простом кимоно. Она поклонилась и засеменила к господам, протягивая им коробочку с портретами. Следующая девушка просеменила за нею, в руках у нее был поднос с саке. Она присела неподалеку и принялась расставлять пиалы. Такай дернул ее за рукав, пока Хорхе раскладывал карточки, вглядываясь в портреты со скучающим интересом. Девушка дернулась, когда Такай коснулся ее и зашептала что-то насчет того, что недостойна внимания столь высоких господ, скоро придут другие девушки и их обслужат.

\- Не волнуйся, милая, я только спросить.

Такай улыбался, но глаза его серо-стальные, почти не изменившиеся даже с воплощением в человека, смотрели едва ли тепло. Хорхе наблюдал и за ним краем глаза, и за реакцией девушки и думал, что Такай был мастером, когда дело казалось достижения цели. Когда он видел цель перед собой, его никто не мог остановить. И на данный момент его целью являлось получение информации от этой девушки.

\- Спрашивайте, господин, - сказала она, краснея. Если бы Хорхе был человеком и мог ценить людскую красоту, он бы назвал этого ребенка миловидной. Не красавицей – до породистой красоты нелюдей ей было очень далеко, далеко и до пышной расфуфыренности куртизанок, но лицо ее хранило печать какой-то странной невинности и робости, что было совсем не свойственно этому прожженному месту. Наверное, здесь была недавно, еще не успели испортить.

\- Видишь ли, мой друг, - произнес Такай приглушенно и указал взглядом на Хорхе, который делал вид, что активно увлечен разглядыванием карточек, - ему нравятся не совсем обыденные вещи. Ему надо что-то особенное.

\- Особенное? У нас есть мальчики, если хотите, - сказала девушка. Хорхе сжал губы в тонкую линию, когда услышал. – Есть просто мальчики, есть мальчики, переодетые в девочек, есть…

Хорхе едва не закатил глаза. Уж мальчиков, переодетых в девочек, ему хватало и дома с лихвой.

\- Нет-нет, милая, мальчики его не интересуют. Ему нравятся девочки. Но молчаливые девочки. А если конкретно – немые.

\- К-конечно, - сказала девушка. – Есть такие, вам просто надо сказать госпоже Камамура…

\- Видишь ли, мой друг очень стеснительный, и не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об этом. Мы пришли сюда потому, что знаем о том, что в этом доме работает некая Сакамото Кая. Не покажешь, где ее портрет? Тогда мы смогли бы ее выбрать таким образом, чтобы это получилось как будто случайно? – Такай взял девушку за руку и вложил в ее ладонь монету. Девушка сжала ее, словно очень в ней нуждалась.

\- Конечно, я помогу, - она поднялась и среди карточек нашла нужный портрет.

\- Никому не говори, милая, - улыбнулся Такай и показал жестом, что в ее услугах здесь больше не нуждаются.

Девушка закивала и спешно покинула комнату. Такай с улыбкой проследил за ней. Когда дверь закрылась, эта улыбка сразу погасла, и он взглянул на Хорхе. Хорхе же, хмурясь, смотрел на портрет. Он знал, что обычно художники приукрашивали внешность, но даже с этим Сакамото Кая выглядела какой-то серой, совсем не примечательной. И становилось ясно, отчего яритэ назвала ее недавно дурнушкой.

\- Такай, - распорядился Хорхе. – Я займусь ей, а ты возьми кого-нибудь на свой вкус и расспроси, как не случалось ли самоубийств в последнее время.

\- Как скажете, командир.

Самоубийства – это не та информация, которую можно запросить в Кэмбансё, чтобы не поставить на уши и управляющего, и владельцев домов. А значит, придется узнавать другими путями. Было у Хорхе подозрение, что за йокай тут орудует. И если он не ошибается, придется попотеть, чтобы его поймать до Хьякки Яко.

_______________

* Татами - площадь помещений в Поднебесном измеряется в татами, размером 27*54 цуня (90*180см)

***

Хорхе услышал, как за фусума закопошились, и поспешил вернуться с балкона. На балконе ничего примечательного не было, и вид открывался так себе. Но уже стемнело, воздух в Есиваре будто погустел, налился порочной сладостью, зажглись красные фонарики, и сразу расплодилось столько теней, что голова могла разболеться. Прослушивание теней – это хороший источник информации, но чтобы найти что-то стоящее, нужно было потратить на это немало времени и сил. А у Хорхе было некогда.

Он вернулся в комнату, к Такаю, который сидел за столиком, скрестив руки на груди, и делал вид, что пьет саке.

\- Разрешите войти? – послышался чей-то тонкий голос из-за перегородки. Хорхе он был незнаком.

\- Конечно, - произнес он и уселся на пол, выставив в вырез своего кимоно острую коленку. Правда, в человеческом обличии была она не настолько острой, как в обличии ками, но все равно.

 Фусума распахнулись, и на пороге оказались две девушки. Сакамото Каю Хорхе узнал сразу. Он не знал почему и как, но когда лишь взглянул на нее, понял: это она. Ее можно было бы назвать излишне скромной, потому что сидела она, понурив голову, и лица ее было не видно. Худые костлявые плечи, затянутые в дешевый шелк расписанного темно-бордового кимоно, выделялись как-то особенно, они бросались в глаза, делая девушку с первого взгляда какой-то несуразной, угловатой и совершенно «никакой». «Никакая» - пожалуй, самое подходящее для нее слово. Сакамото Кая не была дурнушкой. Это Хорхе понял, когда она тихо вошла в комнату и села подле него, взяла бутылку с саке и налила ему в пиалу. Она делала это молча и умудрялась не смотреть на своих клиентов. Хорхе взял из ее рук пиалу и промочил губы. Нет, Сакамото Кая не была дурнушкой. Она была такой странной, будто сливалась с комнатой: не вызывала никакого интереса совершенно, воспринималась, как что-то обыденное. И главенствующая эмоция, которая рождалась внутри при ее виде, - равнодушие.

\- Кая, да? – спросил Хорхе, промочив губы в саке. – Мне сказали, что ты немая. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?

Она кивнула. Хорхе улыбнулся, поднял руки и показал на языке жестов:

\- Умеешь читать по губам?

Кая ответила тоже на языке жестов. Движения у нее были уверенные, но экономные. И создавалось впечатление, что такие они были не от страха сказать что-то лишнее, а от нежелания общаться подобным образом. Ей проще было молчать и покорно делать все, что от нее требуется, а не поддерживать разговор.

\- Хорошо, раз можешь, - Хорхе это уже сказал, не стал продолжать общение на языке жестов. – Я кое-как могу изъясняться по-вашему, поэтому если захочешь что-то сказать – не стесняйся.

Кая кивнула снова. Головы она так и не подняла, глаз ее Хорхе так и не видел. Оставалось только гадать, как она может следить за губами, если не смотрит ни на кого.

\- О! Впечатляет, - послышалось от другой девушки. Той, которую выбрал Такай. У нее с коммуникативными навыками было все в порядке. – Сразу видно, что господин не новичок в подобных делах, раз даже язык жестов выучил. Вам давно нравятся такие вещи, да?

Хорхе слегка скривился, когда его завуалировано назвали «извращенцем со стажем», Такай блеснул серыми глазами, явно веселясь. Давненько не работал в паре с командиром, вот и распоясался, веселиться удумал!

\- У меня немой родитель, - сказал Хорхе спокойно. – Ужасный тип, чтоб ты знала, милая. Скрытный, делает вечно все, как сам захочет, много пьет, изменяет жене и пропадает неделями неизвестно где. Я его терпеть не могу.

\- Ой, простите… - сказала девушка, впечатленная рассказом о Рихарде. И было от чего: Хорхе ведь солгал только в самом начале, а в дальнейшем вкладывал свои настоящие чувства и говорил о своем родителе, что думал.

\- Как тебя зовут? Я позабыл уже.

\- Ририя, господин Кумэ, - ответила она и поклонилась. Хорхе скривился, будто имя ему пришлось не по душе и повернулся к Кае. Девушка сидела, сложив руки на коленях. Пояс-оби, завязанный спереди, а не сзади, складками ниспадал на ее рукава.

Зачем куртизанкам столько одежды? – задался вопросом Хорхе. Они были облачены во многослойные одежды, и не сказать, что эти одежды были дорогими и качественными. Зачем они так кутались? Чтобы сложнее было раздеть? Хотя нет, Хорхе это не волновало, никого он раздевать не собирался.

\- Ририя, - повторил Хорхе через некоторое время. – Почему бы тебе не взять моего друга и не прогуляться? Нам с Каей стоит остаться наедине.

\- Ха-ха, Итиро*, я видел, что внизу играют в кости. Пойду гляну, - Такай сразу уловил настроение Хорхе и поднялся. Понял, что Кая не настолько простая девушка, слишком замкнутая и молчаливая. К ней придется подходить особо.

\- Конечно, господин Кумэ, - согласилась Ририя. Она поднялась вслед за Такаем и засеменила к выходу. Вскоре Хорхе и Сакамото Кая остались одни.

Хорхе не спешил. Он взял пиалу и отпил немного, потом потянулся за сливой и съел одну, наблюдая за тем, как поведет себя Кая. Кая поняла все по-своему: поклонилась, выпрямилась и взялась белыми руками за огромный узел на поясе. Он развязался с легкостью, упал вниз, и она вздохнула так, будто делала что-то, чего совсем не хотела.

\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – спросил Хорхе. Кая вздрогнула, как удара, покачала головой, и это, по-видимому, означало, что все совсем не так, как думает господин, и потянулась к Хорхе. Ее руки взялись за кимоно, стянули вниз, погладили по обнажившейся твердой груди, но когда потянулись вниз, чтобы развязать пояс, Хорхе перехватил ее запястья. – Ничего страшного, если я тебе не нравлюсь, Кая.

Она в ответ снова покачала головой, а потом поцеловала в губы. Хорхе замер, отказываясь отвечать. Уличив момент, он сразу же отстранился. Не то чтобы он не любил целоваться, просто такие контакты бывали чреваты явлением, которое называлось «нарушением неприкосновенности». Впрочем, девочек в борделе обычно обезопашивали и от этой напасти, и от нежелательной беременности. Стерелизацией.

\- Не спеши. Все происходит слишком быстро. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя, - сказал Хорхе, успокаивая. Он ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть девушку или спугнуть, ему нужно было ее приручить, показать, что она в безопасности, чтобы она раскрылась, сказала, что за странная личность ходит к ней.

«Он слишком красивый», - сказала госпожа Камамура. А в Кае не было ничего такого, что могло бы привлекать. Про нее легко можно забыть: тихая, не выделяющаяся. Но тот человек (или не человек) ходил к ней, не забывал. И тогда если за последнее время случались самоубийства среди девушек, станет ясно, что за йокай ее посещает.

Кая послушно застыла, разрешая себя «изучить». Хорхе отстранился от нее и принялся осматривать. Она была тонкой, маленькой, белокожей. И постоянно прятала глаза. Хорхе коснулся ее подбородка пальцами и заставил приподнять голову. Кая подчинилась, но при этом опустила веки. Не полностью, она явно могла видеть губы Хорхе, чтобы разбирать, что он говорит.

\- Открой глаза, Кая, - сказал Хорхе. – Дай мне посмотреть на них.

Она мотнула головой, уходя от прикосновения. Отвернулась, сжавшись в комок, будто ожидая, что он может ее ударить или принудить силой. Хорхе вздохнул, поняв, что подобное обращение здесь не редкость. К тому же Кая была немой, а значит не могла никому сказать о том, что с ней делали.

Хорхе протянул руку и успокаивающе погладил по спине. Круговыми движениями – как его учили в Академии. Показав таким образом, что ей ничего не грозит, он взял пиалу с саке и сделал вид, что пьет. Когда Кая поймет, что ее ни к чему не принуждают, сама повернется, а когда обнаружит, что Хорхе потерял интерес к ее глазам, так расслабится. Дальше нужно будет показать, что ей не причинят вреда.

Были у Хорхе подозрения, что кто-то из клиентов не считал нужным быть ласковым с женщиной, да к тому же обладал еще фантазией, а Кая – немая, кому она расскажет, даже если нарушить правила? Вот и не показывает теперь она своих глаз. Печальная история.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Хорхе с мягкой улыбкой, когда она повернулась к нему. – Хорошо, Кая, будь по твоему. Тебе нечего бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

\- Я знаю, это просто привычка. Простите, - ответила девушка взмахом руки. – Ками не причиняют вреда людям, так?

Эти слова огорошили Хорхе. Он распахнул глаза от удивления – как простой человек мог вычислить его, ведь даже браслет, в который превратился меч, был надежно спрятан под одеждой? Но это удивление не продлилось долго. Хорхе по статусу было не положено таращить глаза, поэтому он быстро взял себя в руки и принялся лихорадочно соображать, что происходит и кто перед ним. Хорхе бы решил, что перед ним йокай, или, может, полукровка-ханье: отказывается смотреть в глаза, будто это таит опасность – так обычно поступают йокаи, но у нее был простой человеческий запах. И хотя в этой форме обоняние Хорхе было не таким уж острым, как обычно, он был способен отличить монстра, если он сидел перед ним.

Сакамото Кая была человеком. Но…

\- Маскарад не удался, да? – усмехнулся Хорхе и приказал браслету перевоплотиться в меч. Он выпал из рукава с тихим стуком. Был его меч в лакированных ножнах, а рукоять была знакомо перетянута черно-желтыми полосками, изготовленными из акульей кожи. – Но как ты узнала, что я ками?

Вместе с мечом у Хорхе вернулась его обычная внешность. Упали на пол кончики роскошных золотых волос, вспыхнули золотом глаза, а само тело истончилось, заострились скулы. Хорхе с переменой внешности ощутил себя так, будто долгое время носил неудобную одежду, и тут от нее избавился.

\- Я не могу объяснить, откуда я знаю, что вы и ваш друг, который ушел с Ририей, являетесь ками. Просто знаю, и все, - она говорила жестами, делала это уверенно, без прежней скромности и ужимок. Будто до этого притворялась тоже. – Почему вы здесь? Что вам от меня нужно?

Обычно люди с непривычки испытывали оторопь, когда ками представал перед ним, но в ней этого не было. И вопросы она задавала так твердо, будто полное имела на это право. Откуда у немой проститутки, которая подвергалась насилию, столько уверенности? Она выглядела слабой, смирившийся, равнодушной. Но вдруг в ней обнаружилась какая-то необъяснимая сила, которую Хорхе не смог не ощутить.

\- У нас донесение, что этот дом посещает йокай, - ответил Хорхе. Он не говорил, а изъяснялся на языке жестов. Так их никто не подслушает.

Кая кивнула.

\- Он не приходит ко мне. Это я могу сказать точно.

\- Йокаев ты тоже видишь, как и ками? – спросил Хорхе, приподняв бровь. Эта женщина, что с ней было такое? Он никак не мог понять. В ней все было не так. Сакамото Кая, уж точно не ками, не Жертва, и не йокай. Но кто?

Кая кивнула.

\- Я ничего не знаю. Вы обратились не по адресу, ками.

\- Как насчет того «слишком красивого клиента», который зачастил к тебе? Госпожа Камамура думает, что он и есть йокай.

От Хорхе не укрылось, как она вздрогнула, когда была упомянута таинственная личность. Нежные белые ручки Каи сжали край кимоно, и сразу же расслабились. Девушка «заговорила»:

\- С ним все нормально.

\- Кем он тебе приходится?

Кая вздохнула и понурила голову. Ее руки не шевелились, и Хорхе решил, что на этот вопрос она отвечать не станет. Но потом все же подняла руки и показала:

\- Он… - закончить не удалось, потому что прикрытые фусума вдруг с треском вылетели. Кая вскрикнула, сжалась и зажмурилась, неминуемо ожидая, что ее ударит, но Хорхе оказался быстрее. Он успел перейти в кехо и схватить девушку, уводя из зоны поражения.

Но далеко Хорхе не ушел, ведь споткнулся в кехо, и едва обошлось без жертв. А споткнулся он потому, что Кая от неожиданности распахнула глаза. Были они у нее зеленые, глубокие. В них светилась вечность, бездна, все то, что много-много раз Хорхе уже наблюдал, но в других таких же глазах.

Понимание, кто такая Сакамото Кая, пришло моментально. И теперь Хорхе был готов умереть за нее.

\- Прости-прости, но, похоже, у меня тут неприятности, - на пороге стоял Такай, все еще в человеческом обличье и чесал затылок. Сзади на него надвигалась злая толпа полуголых мужиков, которые хотели только одного - растерзать.

А Хорхе, который в это время все еще сжимал в своих объятиях девушку, не сдержал свой буйный нрав. Он снял с ноги сандалию и запустил ею в Такая, показывая, как относится к ситуации.

\- ОПЯТЬ ЖУЛИЛ, ЗАРАЗА? – вскричал Хорхе.

Была у Такая слабость – азартные игры. И ладно бы только они, так этот неугомонный еще не мог удержаться и не обжулить.

___________________

* До Пробуждения Хорхе носил имя Кумэ Итиро, и при превращении в человека обычно пользовался этим именем.

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Сейто Аши Кагемуси**

Накатоми Садахару медленно приходил в себя. Выплывал из забытья, как выплывают перебравшие люди, которые толком не проспались и проснулись еще пьяными. Садахару точно помнил, что накануне ничего не употреблял, но чувствовал себя так, будто при похмелье. Болела голова, и смутно вспоминалось произошедшее вчера, зато посетившее его видение казалось реальнее реальности.

Садахару пошевелился и обнаружил, что лежит на футоне в своей комнате. На знакомом потолке был причудливый световой росчерк, который возникал только тогда, когда окна были закрыты неплотно. Накатоми повернул голову в сторону окна и увидел, что рядом с ним сидит Яцуно и за низким столиком что-то мастерит. В приоткрытые окна пробрался рассвет, но фонарик рядом со столом продолжал гореть.

\- О, проснулся, наконец, - сказала Яцуно, когда Садахару пошевелился. Она отвлеклась от своего занятия, дотянулась до кувшина и плеснула из него воды в кружку. Руки у Садахару были непослушными, пальцы сжиматься отчаянно не хотели, а во рту пересохло все и ужасно хотелось пить. Яцуно поддержала кружку, но Садахару все равно облился. От воды пахло машинным маслом, как и от Яцуно, было это так привычно, что обессиливало. Садахару закрыл глаза и откинулся назад на подушку.

Яцуно ничего не сказала, вернулась к своей работе, и он лежал и слушал, как она тихо чем-то звенит, собирая свое очередное техническое чудо. Яцуно была настоящей дочерью Таманоя, тут уж сомневаться не приходилось. А Садахару был сыном Накатоми, поэтому и получал все эти видения. Знать бы только, зачем они ему являлись.

\- Акито? – спросил Садахару непослушным пересохшим ртом.

\- Ушел на дежурство. И хотя мог уже лечь спать, отказался. На тебя напал йокай, и это не дает ему покоя. Мне кажется, что после Кимэя он немного сошел с ума…

Садахару бы ответил, если бы мог: да, сошел. Его мир разрушили, а мир у Акито строится на незыблемости, он у него должен быть тверд и монументален, как гранитная плита, да только стерли эту плиту в пыль, когда раскрыли, кто такая Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото.

\- Серьезно, Садахару? – рассмеялась Яцуно. – Мне сказали, что ты испугался аканамэ. Он подобрался к тебе со спины, а ты его увидел и закричал. А потом отключился. Садахару, у меня было больше веры в твои способности.

Накатоми покачал головой. Дело было не в йокае, напавшем на него. Дело было в прикосновении к Акито, когда он тащил его из пруда. И в Сарумэ Рихане, который носил клеймо предателя. И если бы видения у Накатоми не отличались особой четкостью, он бы решил, что сам все придумал. Но ошибки быть не могло.

\- Акито помнит? – спросил Садахару, забывшись.

\- О чем? – тут же нахмурилась Яцуно, посмотрела пристально – искала у него признаки недомогания. Но Садахару лишь озвучил свои мысли, а вслух задал вопрос. Акито никогда не упоминал своего отца. Да и что там было упоминать, кроме ужасной смерти? Но помнил ли он о том клейме, что находилось на теле его отца? Вряд ли, потому что иначе Акито не смог бы быть таким, каким был сейчас.

\- Ладно, забудь, - Яцуно махнула рукой. – Он ничего такого не говорил. И, честно, я понятия не имею, о чем говоришь ты сейчас. И не хочу, чтобы все было наоборот. У вас, Накатоми, все так сложно…

Для Яцуно были сложны те понятия и явления, которыми оперировал Садахару. Воспоминания, пророчества, прошлое, будущее – для нее это было чем-то чуждым. Но со стороны Садахару ему тоже были сложны эти вычисления, свойства и технические характеристики, которыми оперировали Таманоя. Так что тут они – квиты.

\- А я знать не хочу, что ты там изобретаешь, - признался Накатоми, уже почти не хрипло, а вполне сносно.

Яцуно рассмеялась.

\- Чудно! – Она принялась собирать со стола инструменты и складывать их в сумку. – Тогда я пойду спать, раз ты очнулся и вполне осмысленно со мной разговариваешь.

\- Конечно.

Садахару закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Он заметил, что его переодели в домашнюю юкату, легкую, хлопковую, и уложили на футон, пока он находился так глубоко в своем видении, что и не почувствовал ничего.

\- Меня Акито принес? – спросил он, но в ответ была тишина. Садахару приподнялся и поискал Яцуно, но пока он лежал, закрыв глаза, она уже успела уйти. Неужто он погрузился в свои мысли так глубоко? Накатоми дернул плечом и снова прикрыл глаза, думая, а не спросить ли Лидию об отце Акито и Данте. И насколько нужно было ему знать о том, что сделал этот Аши, что его клеймили и изгнали из клана.

Послышались легкие шаги. Садахару мог бы решить, что это Акито возвращается с дежурства, но они явно не принадлежали мужчине – слишком уж легкая поступь была. Может, Яцуно что-то позабыла, вот и возвращается? Внутренние перегородки раздвинулись с легким скрипом, и тут же задвинулись снова. Садахару приподнял веки и увидел женщину в белом кимоно. У нее были длинные светлые волосы и глаза настолько черные, что казались сгустками тьмы.

\- Доброе утро, Коянэ. Наконец-то я нашла тебя.

Садахару приподнялся на локтях, глядя на нее. Ее кимоно было белым, богато украшенным, но надето оно было отчего-то не на ту сторону. Так одевают покойника, а не живого человека. Впрочем, человеком она не была, это было видно по одним только выпущенным когтям. Были они черными, как и глаза.

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, ками.

Она усмехнулась.

\- Конечно, не понимаешь, ведь ты успел переродиться. Но в прошлом ты так забавно нам помогал.

\- Я? – вырвалось из него невольно. Она ухмыльнулась, было в ее ухмылке что-то хищное, и Садахару подумалось, что эта дама точно из Сошу. Лишь они бывают настолько напористыми и бесцеремонными.

\- Ты, Коянэ, конечно, ты, - она приблизилась и опустилась на колени, зашуршав шелком. Накатоми снова посмотрел на неправильный запах кимоно. – И ты поможешь нам снова.

\- Почему я должен это делать?

\- Потому что я знаю твою тайну, Пророк Накатоми, - она приблизилась к нему, и Накатоми усилием воли подавил порыв отпрянуть. Он застыл каменным изваянием, а ками наклонилась к его уху и шепнула: - потому что ты та еще шлюха…

Садахару отпрянул от нее, как от прокаженной. Он смотрел на нее расширившимися глазами, а сердце в груди билось часто-часто. Да как она смеет?

\- Слово «верность» не для тебя придумали, правда? Что скажет Акито, если узнает о том, что ты собираешься сделать с ним? – Она смотрела на него, и в ее глазах было веселье. Да она издевалась над ним! Кто она такая, откуда все это знает?

Ками поднялась и посмотрела на перепуганного до йокаев Накатоми сверху вниз. Садахару сжимал в кулаке одеяло так сильно, как мог, чтобы не показать своей дрожи. Что бы ни говорил Акито, как бы он ни воспринимал его, они слишком отличались друг от друга, и Садахару не был воином до мозга костей, как его командир.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал для нас кое-что, Коянэ. Кстати, я не представилась, а ты, бедняжка, забыл мое имя, правда? – она улыбнулась, эту улыбку можно было бы назвать даже мягкой, если бы не глаза, в которых плескалась тьма. – Янка. Меня зовут Янка. И я умерла в 369 году Одиннадцатого исхода.

Она сделала всего один шаг, туда, где была полоска солнца, забравшегося в открытое окно, и Садахару увидел, что ее тело на самом деле не такое настоящее, каким казалось. Она была призраком, и через нее просвечивало солнце, как через стеклянный сосуд.

\- Впечатляет? – рассмеялась она и приподняла руки. Она посмотрела на них сквозь свет. – Так случается, если тело ками не уничтожить, а просто оставить в усыпальнице. Хочешь потрогать меня? Я даже почти материальна.

\- Не имею не малейшего желания, - охрипшим голосом сказал Накатоми. Ее тело было таким необычным на свету, будто стеклянным, но кимоно было обычным, материальным.

\- Ну как хочешь, Коянэ. Заставлять не стану. Мне нужно от тебя другое.

\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил Садахару. Он осторожно осмотрелся в поисках оружия. Сможет ли он в таком состоянии убить или нет? Эта ками явно была чем-то ненормальным. Накатоми никогда не слышал, чтобы они были такими вот прозрачными или восставали из мертвых. Да и после анабиоза они не становились такими.

\- Ты наконец-то готов сотрудничать, - она победно оскалилась и ушла от света. В тени она снова выглядела, как ками. Выдавал ее только ее свирепый вид. Ками обычно умеют контролировать себя. – Мне нужно не так уж много. Есть сутры, которые описывают некий редкий обряд.

Накатоми давно не нравилось, к чему дело шло. А сейчас не нравилось особенно.

\- Что за обряд? – он посмотрел на нее прямо, жалея, что Акито забрал у него очки. В очках он бы ощущал себя увереннее. Без них он ощущал себя кротом, который выбрался наружу. Пожалуй, стоило признать, что Акито был прав, и Садахару испытывает зависимость от очков и света.

\- Обряд Призыва Бога, если быть точной. Рихард после моей смерти решил, что лучшее место сутре – рядом со мной. Он похоронил нас вместе. Знаешь, как я умерла?

\- Нет.

Накатоми не хотел знать, как это случилось. Но вряд ли его кто-то послушает, если он скажет об этом.

\- Вызывала Бога, пришло что-то непонятное. Промахнулась, наверное.

\- И теперь ты хочешь повторить свой опыт? – Садахару привык, что в этом мире все раз за разом повторяют одни и те же ошибки. Он давно понял, что здесь все идет по кругу, и никуда не деться. Единственное, чего он не понимал, так это того, почему существа в трезвой памяти, что прожили так много лет, ничему не научились и продолжают их повторять снова и снова. Ладно бы после перерождения, но в течение одной жизни? Не абсурд ли это?

\- Повторить? Коянэ, какого ты низкого обо мне мнения. Нет, я не хочу ничего повторять. Я хочу закончить, что начала. Такой ответ тебя удовлетворит?

\- Нет.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Но придется тебе им довольствоваться. Я все сказала, Коянэ. Найди мне сутры, ты можешь, ты Пророк. И тогда твои планы не пострадают.

Его планы. Принадлежали ли они ему когда-нибудь, или были результатом блестящего внушения? Сможет ли Садахару однажды сказать «нет»? Сможет ли отказать?  Он давно носит другие моны, он давно в другом клане. И для него его родовое имя – это пустой звук, его вычеркнули из списков. Но…

\- Хорошо, - согласился Садахару. Акито бы назвал его согласие слабостью.

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Учебные залы**

На длинном перерыве делать было нечего. Данте успел полакомиться яблоком, и теперь сидел на столом и болтал ногами. Он подпер голову рукой, слегка прищурился и наблюдал за остальными. Ничего интересного не происходило, время тянулось медленно, и Данте вздохнул. Без Ебрахия было непередаваемо скучно: не за кем было следить, чтобы не натворил глупостей, некого было инспектировать при выходе или входе в классное помещение и выгребать из него столько всякой всячины, что диву даешься, как в него это все поместилось. Не то чтобы это был первый раз, когда Ебрахия не было на занятиях. Его отстраняли часто и сажали под щиты, этому уже никто не удивлялся - он был главным буяном в их компании, но сейчас дело обстояло по-другому. Сейчас Хорхе просто запер его под каким-то жалким предлогом, что у него что-то не в порядке со здоровьем, и даже не потрудился предъявить что-то более существенное. В конце концов, ему не составило бы труда выяснить, кто залез в хранилище макетов и выпустил аканамэ. Но Хорхе мало того, что этого не сделал, так еще и испарился в неизвестном направлении. Данте это озадачивало так, что он даже спать нормально не мог.

Данте повернул голову и его взгляд случайно наткнулся на Кию, Омодару-но ками, _Бога Совершенного Облика_. Он специализировался на иллюзиях. Ходил слух, что его внешность – ненастоящая, что весь его облик – иллюзия, а как он выглядел на самом деле, оставалось загадкой. Данте хоть и было любопытно, что там под этой иллюзорной маской, он никогда не пытался заглянуть под нее, потому что уважал чужую защиту. Подобные вещи, считал он, используются потому, что по какой-то причине человек (или нечеловек) не может показать себя настоящего, стесняется, стыдится или что-то вроде того. Данте сам проходил большую часть жизни в женских тряпках, и до сих пор чувствовал в них себя более защищено и комфортно, чем в другой одежде. Не ему было судить «маски» других.

Помимо ношения маски, Кию еще любил рисовать. На самом деле его рука рождала такие потрясающие гравюры, что, глядя на них, казалось, что они вот-вот оживут. А Данте как Сарумэ, разбирающийся в искусстве, знал, что говорил, когда хватил его произведения. И, похоже, Кию сейчас было тоже скучно, потому что он разложил кисточки, тушь и взял рисовую бумагу. Он явно собирался творить. Глядя на это, Данте неожиданно вспомнил о том, что собирался сделать еще утром, но как-то позабыл.

\- О! Совсем из головы вылетело. У меня твоя чернильница! – сказал он и полез за нею. Любимую чернильницу Кию на днях уволок, конечно, Ебрахий и притащил в комнату к Данте. Данте нашел ее, долго сокрушался по этому поводу, надавал Ебрахию подзатыльников, а потом просто решил вернуть ее Кию. Вряд ли он злиться будет, все знали о «слабости» Ебрахия и смотрели на это сквозь пальцы. К тому же если что-то теряли, приходили к Данте, и он всегда помогал, чем мог.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Кию, когда Данте поставил чернильницу перед ним. Данте в ответ улыбнулся и засунул любопытный нос в творчество своего товарища.

\- М-м, это снова йокай? – спросил он. – Ты их часто рисуешь.

Кию кивнул.

\- Я решил нарисовать свой Парад ста йокаев. Хочу закончить к Хьякки Яко.

Хьякки Яко или Парад ста демонов был праздником йокаев. По легенде именно в этот день и были созданы высшие йокаи Повелителем. Их было ровно сто штук. Все по той же легенде эти сто йокаев выстроились в парад и пошли по улицам города, уничтожая все живое на своем пути. Случилось это в 17-ый день одноименного месяца Хьякки Яко, и теперь каждый год в этот день людям строго-настрого запрещалось покидать свои дома. Во избежание. Данте не знал точно, ходил ли парад ста йокаев в этот день по городу и убивал ли все живое, но слухи ходили всякие.

\- Звучит интересно, - ответил он.

Данте не раз видел гравюры с изображением йокаев, которые были написаны мастерами кисти разных времен. Тема парада ста йокаев была едва ли не самой популярной – шла сразу после эротической гравюры. Любой уважающий себя художник имел этот цикл гравюр. Данте улыбнулся – похоже, Кию решил взяться за кисть серьезно.

\- Посиди со мной, Удзумэ, - попросил Кию. – Посмотри, как я пишу.

Данте улыбнулся шире и кивнул. Вообще-то ками друг к другу по именам души не обращались, если не имели какой-то особой связи. Родитель и отпрыск называли друг друга этими именами (но не всегда, и сам Данте больше предпочитал «Хорхе», чем «Амацукумэ»), близкие друзья, какими были Данте и Ебрахий, обращались друг к другу так (но и тут Данте чаще звал Ебрахия «Кунимити», но было и «Футодама» - в минуту слабости), наставник меча – это для формирования особой связи, чтобы учить некоторым премудростям Сюгендо, иногда это делал куратор, подчеркивая, что сейчас он их «мамочка-папочка», но товарищи или просто знакомые всегда звали друг друга «внешним» именем. Было лишь одно  исключение: когда ками просил использовать на нем специальность. Тогда он обращался именем души.

Вопреки распространенному мнению специальность Данте была вовсе не соблазнение. И хотя в его паспорте было прописано совсем другое, Хорхе искренне считал (а если что-то считает куратор, то и остальные в этом уверятся скоро тоже), что специальность Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото – это вдохновение. Она могла вдохновить кого угодно, на что угодно, но пока, по словам Хорхе, растрачивала свои таланты впустую, пользуясь специальностью на низшем, грубом уровне – соблазняя все, что приглянется. А «соблазнение» в паспорт написали после Восьмого Исхода, когда от Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото не смог уйти даже сам Повелитель йокаев. Самому же Данте было без разницы, что написано в его паспорте в графе «специальность». У него получалось одинаково успешно и соблазнять, и вдохновлять.

Данте посмотрел, как Кию пишет какие-то штрихи, повертел головой и так и этак, и окончательно уверился, что пока не понимает, что именно хочет изобразить Кию на этой гравюре. А еще было интересно, каково его видение Парада ста йокаев. Данте видел немало гравюр, выполненных в разных стилях, но был уверен на сто процентов, что это будет нечто отличное от всего, что приходилось видеть ему ранее.

Закинув руки за голову, Данте поднял голову к потолку и задумчиво выдал.

\- Скоро Хьякки Яко, да?

Это был странный праздник, если разобраться. Согласно обычаям весь люд семнадцатого дня сидел дома и носа наружу не казал, зато восемнадцатого устраивал гуляния, отмечая начало нового года. Это тоже было странно, потому что официально новый год начинался восемнадцать дней назад, но до тех пор, пока ночь Парада ста йокаев не пройдет, никто не праздновал.

Приближался второй Хьякки Яко для Данте в качестве ками. Первый не запомнился ничем: им даже занятия не отменили, все было, как обычно. Только Академия накануне была такой тихой, что казалось, будто все вымерло. Даже галдящие тени куда-то делись. А так, ничего особенного.

Занятый своими мыслями Данте не заметил, как рядом с ним возникла Виктория, Ситаэру-химэ-но микото, Дева-Ниже Светящаяся Богиня, самая странная из представителей школы Сошу. Хотя бы тем, что вместо телесной мощи, которая была присуща этой школе, она получила огромную грудь. Чем постоянно отвлекала, а Риту, которая специализировалась по отвлечению внимания, она раздражала неимоверно.

\- Так что же натворил Ебрахий, раз сегодня наказан? – спросила Виктория, присев на стол, за которым сидел Данте. Ее огромная грудь покачнулась перед его глазами, но вряд ли она так соблазняла Данте. Виктория вообще не знала такого слова и не понимала, зачем это делать. Ведь ненавидела, когда к ней прикасаются. А если кто-то все же дотрагивался до нее, очень жалел после этого. У Сошу рука всегда была тяжелой. Поэтому лучший подход к Виктории – это общаться с ней так, будто ничего выдающегося в ней нет, будто она самая обычная.

\- Он болеет, лежит у себя, - ответил Данте, опомнившись, когда представил, что ему будет, если он случайно нарушит дистанцию. А так руки чесались…

\- Так уж лежит, - хмыкнула Рита. Развалилась за своим столом и смотрела на всех взглядом ленивого хищника. Был бы у нее хвост, она бы им лениво помахивала, как большая кошка. После недавнего разговора, где она имела неосторожность заявить свои права на Данте, а Данте позорно сбежал, они как-то не особо хорошо ладили друг с другом. И даже, несмотря на эти разногласия, Рита не смогла остаться в стороне, когда на горизонте появилась Виктория. И очень зря, потому что Виктория была заинтересована не в Данте, а в Ебрахии. Но скрывала это со всей тщательностью, только от Данте такие вещи укрывать бесполезно.

\- Под щитами Хорхе, кто угодно будет лежать, - рассмеялся Данте. – Он пришел, сказал, что после вчерашнего Ебрахию надо хорошо отдохнуть и запер в комнате. Понятия не имею, что нашло на моего дражайшего родителя. Мы после методики взаимодействия и не такие повреждения получаем.

Тема методик взаимодействия в разговорах поднималась редко, потому что была одним из самых жестоких уроков, которые существовали в Академии, но косвенно ее все же упоминали. Редко, правда, и почти сразу же переводили тему, стараясь лишний раз не возвращаться к этому кошмару.

\- Может, это месть? – предположил Роман. – Господин куратор не на такое способен.

Была у ками такая особенность: когда они собирались в кучку больше трех, к ним сразу подтягивались остальные, если были не заняты чем-то важным.

\- Не знаю, может и она. Господин куратор способен на все, что угодно.

Данте улыбнулся, соглашаясь, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Эту тему он обсуждать не хотел тоже. Не потому, что это было что-то личное, а по той причине, что сам не понимал, что его настораживает. После известия о кладбищах родитель переменился. И вроде вел себя так же, но Данте чувствовал, что что-то не так, и руки чесались выяснить, но разве с Хорхе было так просто.

\- И не поспоришь, - согласился Роман со смешком. Был он хорошим парнем, и Данте предпочитал с ним дружить, потому что не было ему равных в подслушивании – он умел управлять тенями. – Но думаю, что у него просто забот полон рот. Он ведь еще и командир отряда.

Данте вытянул шею и посмотрел за тем, как тщательно выбирает кисточку для своего рисунка Кию. Когда на лице маска, очень трудно понять, какие эмоции он испытывает, поэтому Данте наблюдал за его движениями. Сейчас они были спокойны и текучи, а кисть он держал уверенно, словно точно знал, что хочет изобразить.

\- А что делают ками в ночь Хьякки Яко? – спросила Рита. Она прикрыла глаза и делала вид, что за балаганом подле себя не следит, но это было обманчивым впечатлением. Все она слушала, и внимательно.

\- По городу ходят, - ответила Виктория. – Патрулируют и обнаглевших йокаев бьют. Во время Хьякки Яко все ками находятся в патруле. В эту ночь низшие йокаи безумны и вылезают из всех щелей.

Данте понятия не имел, правда ли это, потому что в эту ночь он всегда был заперт в особняке Сарумэ, который был защищен не хуже императорского дворца. Наружу его никто не выпускал, а Амако в такие ночи не смыкала глаз и не отпускала его на расстояние вытянутой руки. Йокаев она боялась и ненавидела всей своей душой.

\- Все-то ты, знаешь. Все-то ты прочитала. Ты точно уверена, что не Ямасиро? – пропела Рита ядовито. Виктория нахмурилась, недоумевая, что сказала не так, и вызвала такую реакцию.

Она ничего не ответила, просто спрыгнула со стола и направилась к выходу из классной комнаты.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - сообщила она, покидая их. Рита в ответ широко ухмыльнулась, будто только что одержала какую-то победу. Данте хотелось вздохнуть и покачать головой, или еще лучше порадоваться, что больше не нужно изображать из себя девушку и участвовать в подобном.

Самое интересное, что ни Кию, ни Роман не заметили, что Рита выгнала Викторию.

\- Я думаю, что что-то в эту ночь заставляет йокаев зверствовать, - сказал Кию и макнул кисточку в тушь, а потом оставил на белом листе бумаги витиеватый росчерк.  – Когда я был ребенком, одна из моих любопытных сестер открыла окно, чтобы выглянуть наружу. Тогда я увидел, что луна в небе красная.

\- И что? – тут же подобрался Данте, жадный до всякой информации.

\- Ничего, - скривился Кию, но по тону его голоса Данте почувствовал, что им что-то недоговорили. По его спине пробежался холодок, и подумалось, а могло ли тогда произойти что-то страшное?

\- Ты видел Парад? – спросила Рита лениво, но в голосе ее угадывался интерес. Кию же продолжил рисовать, а Данте смотрел ему в лицо и думал, что вот сейчас оно кажется маской, как никогда ранее.

\- Я ничего не видел.

Это было ложью, Данте чувствовал, но не стал говорить. Наверное, у Кию должны быть причины, чтобы говорить неправду, и лезть к нему в душу не хотелось. Обо всем расскажет бумага, если захочет. Кию обмакнул кисть снова, сделал несколько небрежных штрихов, и Данте узнал очертания комнаты. Еще несколько штрихов, и появилось окно. А потом Кию взял в руки другую кисть и обмакнул ее в другую тушь. Так появилась красная луна.

Данте невольно задумался, а действительно ли все гравюры, что он видел ранее, были выдумкой? Или некоторые из них были воспоминаниями очевидцев? А тот росчерк, который Кию поставил недавно, вместе с остальным теперь казался клубящимися миазмами, заползающими через окно. Выглядело пугающе.

***

После занятий в учебных залах начинались занятия на полигонах или в додзе. Чаще всего это была практика меча или обучение медитациям или другим техникам контроля. Контроль, как говорили преподаватели, - это самое главное для ками, и каждый раз добавляли: «Мы же не звери и не йокаи». Проблема была в том, что ками и те йокаи, что питались плотью, были родственниками; созданы они из одного источника, только характер наполнения у них другой, как бы цинично это ни звучало. У ками была бессмертная человеческая душа, а у йокаев временная, которая вместе со смертью тела, погибала так же.

Ками, как родственники йокаям, монстрам, тоже обладали многими звериными повадками. И как звери обладали инстинктами, которые преодолевать не могли, если бы не тренировки, которые длились в Академии десятилетиями. Первому и самому главному, чему учили – это не сражению, не боевым искусствам, вычислениям или истории, а контролю. Потому что с контроля начиналось все. Именно контроль делал ками защитниками рода человеческого, уж никак не меч. Но чтобы научить ему, преподавателям приходилось ломать личности молодых Охотников раз за разом, пока они не становились настоящими ками. Все строилось на эффективности защиты, причем ками защищали людей даже от самих себя. Отсюда и вытекало такое большое количество практических предметов, связанных с медитацией или тренировкой ума.

Данте отставил чернильницу, скрутил высохший от туши свиток и сложил кисти в коробку, чтобы отнести их на помывку. Непромытые кисти становятся жесткими, и Данте, у которого и без того не было таланта к каллиграфии, писал иероглифы настолько непонятно, что потом сам разобрать не мог. Пока он совершал эти действа, думал о том, хватит ли ему времени, чтобы сбегать в общежития и навестить Ебрахия, или все же при таком раскладе опоздает в додзе. А Эдгар опоздавших не любил, наказывал их со всей строгостью, и попасть под его горячую руку очень не хотелось.

Пока Данте размышлял об этом, объект его мыслей появился в учебном зале. Данте сразу и не заметил, как вдруг вошел Ебрахий, потому что так привык к его присутствию в своем личном пространстве, что не обращал внимания. И только когда он прошел мимо, задев плечом и хлестнув распущенным хвостом, Данте встрепенулся и поднял голову.

\- Кунимити?

Его присутствие здесь удивляло и не удивляло одновременно. Волосы у него были завязаны в хвост, пряди волнистыми змеями расползлись по плечам. А одет он был не в форму, а в шелковую юкату бледно-голубого цвета. В его руках были какие-то свитки. А походка… Обычно она у него была легкой, крадущейся – привычка, выработанная в результате его бесконечных вылазок. А сейчас каждый его шаг был тяжелым, и казалось, что от его поступи даже стены трясутся. На оклик Данте он не обратил внимания.

Лиандер, Нацутакацухи-но ками, _Бог Летнего Высокого Солнца_ был тихим мальчиком из школы Ямасиро. Он был слабее всех, потому что появился вторым отпрыском у ками. А ками становятся родителями лишь однажды. Поговаривали, что он был возрожден не на восьмой[A9]  человеческой жизни, как положено, а на седьмой, отсюда его слабость. А еще у него не было родителя, и звала его к возрождению сестра-бизенка, что казалось совсем уж беспрецедентным. Только для Бизена нет ничего невозможного. Именно к нему и направлялся Ебрахий.

Он остановился у его стола, а потом со стуком положил на них свитки. Лиандер вздрогнул и испуганно вжался в спинку стула.

\- Эй, ты с ума сошел? – тут же появилась его верная сестра Леандра, готовая защитить от чего угодно.

Ебрахий в ответ оскалился, выставил руку вперед, растопырив пальцы. Останавливая, предупреждая.

\- Не подходи. Я просто задам пару вопросов.

Данте со смесью страха и недоумения наблюдал за этой сценой. Он никак не мог понять, что происходит, и кто выпустил Ебрахия из-под щитов. Вряд ли он сам мог их сломать, не тот у него уровень силы, чтобы тягаться с куратором, который, между прочим, являлся специалистом по щитам. Леандра нахмурилась, сделала несколько шагов к брату и остановилась. Оскал Ебрахия превратился в довольную ухмылку, а потом Футодама повернулся и указал когтистой рукой на «дары», которые принес.

\- Я нашел это у тебя. Как ты это объяснишь?

Данте тоже посмотрел на свитки и вдруг увидел, какие моны были на нем. Нет, не ромбы Имубэ, но журавли Сарумэ.

\- Это… - начал Лиандер, но запнулся.

\- Что тебе надо от них?! – раздался крик Ебрахия.

Сарумэ. Даже после всего, что произошло, в его сознании они все равно остались союзниками. Дома Сарумэ и Имубэ были связаны исторически, много веков подряд они исполняли некоторые обряды вместе, и поговаривали, что обидеть Сарумэ – это обидеть и Имубэ тоже.

\- Отвечай! Почему ты полез в семейные хроники Сарумэ?!

Данте вздрогнул от звука голоса Ебрахия. Вздрогнули и те Охотники, которые заметили, что происходит что-то интересное, и подтянулись посмотреть. Леандра сжала кулаки. Что будет, если два Бизена столкнутся? Что будет, если два Бизена станут _совершать невозможное_ каждый ради своего избранника? Что будет, если интересы их избранников противоречат друг другу?

\- Он – Ямасиро, Ебрахий. Его тяга к знаниям не всегда логична. Остынь, - попыталась урезонить его Рита, отвлечь на себя, потому что тоже ощутила ту самую опасность, о которой только что размышлял Данте. Но у нее не получилось.

\- Не шутите со мной! – Ебрахий грохнул руки об стол. Сделал он это так сильно, что по поверхности столешницы побежала трещина. Лиандер пикнул и попытался отползти, но был перехвачен рукой Ебрахия и приподнят над полом.

Данте не мог поверить, что это был Ебрахий. Никогда прежде он его таким не видел, таким жаждущим крови, опасным. Его тело слабо засветилось, от него будто тонкими змейками исходило сияние Сейкатсу Первоначала Ветра – одного из самых сильных, его так просто не одолеть. Дело принимало серьезный оборот.

\- Зачем тебе копаться в этом?! Что тебе надо от умершего Сарумэ Рихана?! – продолжал выкрикивать свои вопросы Ебрахий. А маленький и щуплый даже для ками Лиандер болтал ножками над полом и хрипел. А у Данте перехватило дыхание. Отец… Почему?

\- Эй! – крикнула Леандра и бросилась спасать брата. Но сделала она это бездумно, без Сейкатсу и без своей особой бизенской силы: просто напрыгнула, будто могла покрытого Сейкатсу Ебрахия как-то отодрать от Лиандера. Ебрахий зарычал, как зверь, как настоящий йокай, и просто отшвырнул от себя ее. Она отлетела, как брошенная кукла, которая не весит совсем ничего. Поймал ее кто-то из Сошу, которые стояли чуть в стороне.

Данте почувствовал, что ждать больше нельзя. Его план был прост: запрыгнуть на него и попытаться успокоить. Они ведь были близкими друзьями, это должно было сработать! Поэтому, не колеблясь ни секунды, он прыгнул сразу за Леандрой, и…

Кровь брызнула в разные стороны – Ебрахий не просто его отшвырнул, он сделал это с когтями. Он будто в демона превратился, будто вовсе потерял всякий контроль. Даже его лицо почернело, и среди света Сейкатсу, шевелящихся, точно змей черных волос и такого же черного лица, Данте видел лишь горящие алым глаза и белые клыки. У ками клыков нет, у Ебрахия они были. Он усмехнулся, и эта улыбка была достойна самого страшного монстра, а потом Ебрахий поднес окровавленную руку ко рту и слизнул кровь. Данте лежал на полу, ощущая, как из него хлещет что-то горячее, а остальные, не в силах поверить, что это, действительно, произошло, застыли истуканами.

Всего Ебрахия покрывала Сейкатсу. Была она настолько интенсивной, что он дымился. Будто его плоть, не выдерживая такого ее количества, горела и пузырилась. И отсюда его лицо казалось таким черным – понял Данте, - оно просто сгорело.

Данте понятия не имел, что происходит, но знал, что это надо остановить. Он лежал на боку, ощущая, что кровь течет из раны, которую нанес ему Ебрахий, смотрел на то, как он все выше приподнимает над полом Лиандера, как мышцы на его руке приходят в движение – он собирается сжать пальцы и раздавить ему шею. Этот Ебрахий, совсем незнакомый Ебрахий, бешеный Ебрахий, который хотел только крови… его нужно было остановить.

\- Данте… - прошептал кто-то. Данте понятия не имел, кто.

Он просто поднимался. Его тело ослабло, все было покрыто кровью, но это было неважно. Главное, что Данте собирался сделать.

«Тело для ками – это инструмент, - вспомнились слова Эдгара, их наставника меча. – Иногда этот инструмент в порядке, иногда с повреждениями, но вы должны помнить, что как всякий инструмент, оно становится смертельно опасным только тогда, когда его используешь правильно. А правильно его использовать помогает воля к победе и разум…»

\- Верно, это – неважно, - прошептал Данте и ухмыльнулся. Слова Эдгара были сплошь непонятны, их зачастую приходилось просто запоминать, чтобы потом истинный их смысл постигать здесь и сейчас.

Неважно. Стоит только посмотреть на остальных Охотников, которые застыли статуями и не двигались. Будто парализованные, они не знали, что нужно делать, потому что Ебрахий был по-настоящему страшен, а они – еще молоды и необучены, еще не научены справляться с экстраординарными ситуациями. Они парализованы собственным страхом, потому что увидели существо, в которое сами могут превратиться при определенных обстоятельствах.

\- Так вот, как ками впадают в бешенство, - Данте заговорил снова, а потом сжал кулаки. Когда ками теряют контроль, их когти становятся длинными и острыми, но…

«Мы же не звери», - говорил раз за разом Эдгар. И Данте сейчас помнил об этом, поэтому его руки и оставались в обычном состоянии. У Данте не было меча, чтобы сражаться им, но их как Охотников уже учили сражаться без него.

Данте призвал Сейкатсу, и она послушно откликнулась.

\- Ветер, значит… - об этом им тоже говорили. Говорили еще в прошлом году о том, что Первоначала имеют свою иерархию, и что подавлять Первоначало можно только с помощью Первоначала. А выше Ветра стояло лишь Небо, Первоначало, из которого было соткано тело Данте. То самое Первоначало, которое всегда отзывалось ему охотнее всего. – Что ж…

Неважно, сколько у тебя сил и в каком состоянии твое тело. Пока твое сознание имеет форму _цуки-но кокоро_ , сознание, подобное свету луны, ты знаешь, как использовать тело, чтобы победить. Это им тоже говорил Эдгар.

У Данте не было меча, чтобы сражаться. Он просто занес руку вверх.

***

\- Достаточно! – бросил Эдгар и хотел двинуться к Охотникам. Цукиеми выставил руку вперед, останавливая.

\- Погоди минутку, - сказал он спокойно. Он будто не за дракой наблюдал, а за тем, как вышивают! На его лице не было ни одной эмоции, глаза с красной радужкой смотрели спокойно, будто знали все наперед. У Эдгара от этого взгляда неизменно мурашки по коже бегали, Цукиеми был чем-то таким, чего больше в этом мире не было, чем-то высшим. Даже Принцы йокаев не вызывали такого внутреннего трепета, как это делал Цукиеми. Но трепет трепетом, а это безобразие надо было остановить. Понаблюдали и хватит.

\- Да ты с ума сошел? Тело Данте на пределе, он слишком ранен, чтобы победить твоего отпрыска, впавшего в бешенство! – возразил Эдгар.

\- И, тем не менее, погоди.

Трудно было представить, чтобы подобное действо происходило без наблюдения наставников. Хьякки Яко был близко, полтора года обучения уже прошло, и Охотники становились сильнее. Вопрос времени, когда они начнут бунтовать и идти против своих ограничителей, начнут один за другим впадать в неконтролируемое бешенство и учинять то, что сейчас именно и происходило.

Эдгар, как и Хорхе, не занимался воспитанием Охотников до недавнего времени. Нет, он был несомненным лидером школы Сошу в своем отряде, а так же считался заместителем командира, но это были его первые Охотники. Он старался учить их так, как считал правильным, по тем принципам, которые помогали ему выжить все эти годы, но все же ему не хватало опыта наставника, чтобы распознать некоторые вещи. Зато этот опыт был у Цукиеми. И именно с его молчаливого согласия сейчас Данте был весь в крови и призывал Сейкатсу, собираясь сражаться. Только Эдгар видел, что у него не хватит сил на то, что он задумал, и что он только навредит себе еще больше, если решится. И Хорхе за него спустит три шкуры, когда вернется, но…

Данте занес руку вверх. Его рука осветилась небесной чистой Сейкатсу, которая обволокла ее. Только использовал он ее неправильно, такая Сейкатсу могла лишь разрушать. Вспомнились сразу истории, которые рассказывали о Горе, когда он выжег два квадратных ли леса. И теперь глядя на Данте и Ебрахия, которые собирались сойтись вместе, было понятно, что двумя квадратными ли здесь не обойтись. И хорошо еще, если учебные залы и все близлежащие постройки уцелеют. Да о чем Цукиеми думал?

Эдгар только дернулся, чтобы остановить это – хватит, прошла уже минута, но остановился. Потому что рядом с ними возник Александр. Глупый, пугливый Александр, Хихаяхи-но ками, Огненный Бог Быстрого Огня, слабоумный, но оказавшийся способным преодолеть всеобщее оцепенение, страх перед неизвестным, отсутствие лидера. Гор всегда учил его Огненным техникам, он ненавидел в нем эту дурацкую привычку к призыву воды, потому что этот призыв был поистине бесконтрольным в своем разрушении. Но это не значит, что Александр не мог пользоваться Водным Первоначалом, когда ему было нужно.

\- Цунами, - произнес Александр, и плеснул в Ебрахия водой, остужая его пыл. Тот задымился, зашипел, будто был горячим утюгом, и почти все помещение заволокло паром. Ебрахий свалился на колени, а за ним скользнул Данте – не удержался. Его ноги не выдержали, его тело достигло предела. Он упал на пол, и отключился.

И сразу же оцепенение спало с остальных Охотников. Кто-то крикнул: «Нужны медики!», кто-то применял свои знания и пробовал выставлять щиты, чтобы ограничить Ебрахия, кто-то занимался тем, что осматривал повреждения у Лиандера, Леандры и Данте. Помещение заполнилось галдежом, суетой и возбуждением. А сам Эдгар смотрел на это, и не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- Они еще дети, - сказал Цукиеми. – Человеческие подростки, которые не осознали, что их ждет. Ты помнишь, как вы были потеряны, пока Хорхе не стал вашим лидером?

Эдгар помнил. У них случилась похожая ситуация, но немедленно вмешались преподаватели. Эдгар до сих пор помнил свои чувства, которые обуревали его в тот момент. Он был потерян, не знал, что делать и куда идти, ощущал себя слабым и беспомощным. И поступил так, как поступает только Сошу – решил, что станет настолько сильным, чтобы никогда больше не ощущать ничего подобного. Он стал сильным, а позже решил, что способен вести за собой остальных. И если бы не Хорхе…

\- Александр старше их, - понимающе закивал Эдгар.

\- Перед пробуждением Александр участвовал в реальных боях. Когда-то его успокаивали так же, и он запомнил это чувство и использовать сейчас, - пояснил Цукиеми.

\- Думаешь, он будет им командиром? – спросил Эдгар. Невозможно. Он слишком взрослый, да и с головой у него нелады. Но то, что он сделал, то как за ним сейчас пошли – именно за ним, а не за Данте, наводило на мысли. Данте не восприняли, потому что Данте бизенец, а бизенцы слишком уж увлечены своими объектами одержимости, ради которых они способны на все. Инстинкт любого ками скажет, что подчиняться такому командиру опасно. И поэтому они даже не пошевелились, когда Данте сражался.

\- Александр слабоумен, - бросил Цукиеми и ушел в кехо. Он решил, что пора появиться на сцене и забрать своего отпрыска.

***

**13-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Тренировочный полигон №6**

**(Полигон методики взаимодействия)**

Спроси любого Охотника, какое место в Академии он обойдет десятой дорогой, ответ всегда будет один и тот же – тренировочный полигон №6. Даже если и не знать, что на нем тренируют и как тренируют, а просто посмотреть со стороны, впечатление складывается жуткое.

Само поле полигона утоптано, как и во всех остальных случаях, но сбоку находятся столбы с кандалами. Кандалы эти настолько внушающее выглядят, что кажется, будто их притащили из каких-то пыточных и теперь используют здесь. И главное, что кандалы эти были не ржавые, а блестели от частого использования. Земля под этими столбами почернела от крови.

Использовали эти столбы на уроках по методике взаимодействия. К ним приковывали молодых Охотников, обездвиживали их, как только могли, а потом выпускали макеты йокаев. И все было бы хорошо, Охотники бы не сходили с ума от этой близости, если бы преподаватели не заставляли на их глазах сражаться людей, студентов Аши Кагемуси. Это был чудовищный по своей жестокости предмет. На нем учили преодолевать Инстинкт, учили не терять голову, когда рядом с йокаями оказываются люди, и учили доверять своим помощникам - Воинам-Теням. Давалось это сложно. С кровью, которая текла из пораненных кандалами конечностей, с криками, с угрозами, с гробовым молчанием – когда никто, ни преподаватели, ни студенты, не говорили об этом. О том, что происходит на этом самом полигоне.

В додзе были тренировки, учили контролю, выносливости, рассказывали интересные вещи, показывали, как обращаться с мечом, здесь же - были пытки. И каждый раз, когда Охотников привязывали к столбам, каждый из них думал: «Сколько можно? Это же невозможно преодолеть!». Здесь каждый клочок земли был пропитан их яростью, отчаянием и Инстинктом. Тренировочный полигон №6 – это самое страшное место в Академии.

Тринадцатый день месяца Хьякки Яко шел к завершению, и на полигоне был занят только один столб. К нему приковали Охотника, впавшего в бешенство, первого, кто сломался под грузом этих тренировок; кто перестал различать, кто враг, а кто друг; кто потерял свой разум. Его крепко приковали к столбу, обняли стальными кандалами почерневшие руки и ноги, скрутили так, что он теперь стоял на коленях. Силы почти оставили его, и поэтому его голова висела. Черные волосы запутались и свисали тоже, грязные и жалкие. Рядом стоял, закутавшись в свои привычные черные шелка, Цукиеми. Он сцепил руки за спиной и пристально вглядывался в прикованную фигуру. Это родитель смотрел на своего отпрыска.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Цукиеми.

В ответ послышался протяжный стон. Ебрахий дернулся, слабо и без надежды, а потом вовсе обмяк. Если бы не кандалы и не столб, он бы, наверное, лицом в землю упал и так бы лежал.

\- Нет… - произнес он. Его голос звучал глухо и охрипши. – Я никогда не успокоюсь, я – животное, которое не заслуживает жизни.

Им так часто твердили, что они не звери, что жить нужно, превозмогая собственные инстинкты, желания и эмоции, что во время подобных сломов, когда ярость уходила, мозги прояснялись, приходила вина. Она давила на плечи, пригибала к земле, отнимала волю к жизни.

\- Значит, успокоился, - подвел итог Цукиеми и двинулся. Он встал перед Ебрахием и взял его за подбородок, приподнял и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Вначале Ебрахий их поднял, была в них боль и доверчивость, и надежда, а потом он зажмурился, будто устыдившись собственных эмоций. – Вижу, что так.

Ебрахий мотнул головой, вырываясь, и снова повесил голову. Дышал он рвано, будто с его легкими что-то случилось. Цукиеми молча смотрел на это.

\- Я – животное. Я ранил Данте, ударил женщину, чуть не покалечил ребенка…

\- Они все твои товарищи, а не «женщина», «ребенок» и «Данте». Все, что ты делаешь сейчас, - это мыслишь устаревшими понятиями. Как человек. Знаешь, почему ты впал в бешенство?

Ебрахий всхлипнул. Нет, вряд ли он собирался плакать, он лишь пытался совладать с собственными эмоциями, которые раздирали его изнутри. Сейчас отпусти Ебрахия, и пройдет не так много времени, и он снова впадет в бешенство. И случится с ним это не потому, что он «животное». Только Ебрахий сейчас мыслит по-другому.

\- Я не смог совладать с собой.

\- Ты не смог совладать с собой, потому что мыслишь устаревшими понятиями. Как человек, - повторил Цукиеми. – А тело у тебя нечеловеческое, и разум нечеловеческий. Но ты цепляешься за свою старую сущность, за тот опыт, что был получен, когда ты был человеком. Но ты не человек.

Эдгар на своих занятиях всегда повторял: «Вы не звери, помните об этом». Говорили об этом и другие преподаватели, вдалбливали так, что порой, просыпаясь, Ебрахий вспоминал о том, что во сне кого-то убеждал, что он не «зверь». И только Хорхе, один из всех их наставников говорил другое. _«Вы не люди»_ , - раз за разом повторял он. И вот сейчас Цукиеми тоже говорил об этом.

\- Не зверь и не человек, - горько усмехнулся Ебрахий.

\- Да, - сказал Цукиеми. – И у этого есть название – ками. Футодама, пришло время познать, что это значит на самом деле.

\- Познать, да? – выдохнул Ебрахий. Он помнил те дни, когда они были в Убежище с Цукиеми. Он рассказывал о ками, о их мире, и Ебрахий радовался, что скоро сможет стать частью этого мира. Ками – справедливые и сильные, воины без страха и упрека, он вырос на рассказах о них, восхищался ими, и даже не верилось, что он будет одним из них. Ему казалось, что стань он ками раньше, его мать бы не спуталась с йокаями, и подобной неразберихи с наследным принцем не было. И проблемы свои он бы решал так быстро и просто – будь он ками. И теперь… теперь…

\- Именно, - кивнул Цукиеми.

И теперь он понимал, что дела людей ками не касаются, если это не связано с йокаями напрямую. А это значит, что если бы он стал ками раньше, или если бы все это произошло именно сейчас, Ебрахий бы даже не вмешался. Он бы сделал шаг в сторону и просто бы наблюдал, как его род губит сам себя.

Наверное, из-за этого равнодушия, этой отстраненности, Акито и ненавидел ками.

\- Я нашел у Лиандера свитки Сарумэ. И меня это взбесило, - признался Ебрахий. – Да как он смеет трогать Сарумэ! Имубэ такого допустить не может… - он вскинулся на своем столбе и снова полыхнул яростью, но ограничители по рукам и ногам держали крепко – для того и были созданы. Это охладило пыл Ебрахия. – Только я не Имубэ больше… А Данте – не Сарумэ… Но если я признаю это… Если я скажу это, то… ПОРВЕТСЯ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ НИТЬ, КОТОРАЯ НАС СВЯЗЫВАЕТ!

Последние слова Ебрахий кричал. Он орал во всю глотку, срывая голос. Сарумэ Амэ была его светом в оконце, когда он был человеком. Пока была она, казалось, то и Ебрахий существует. И есть смысл продолжать жить дальше и бороться, потому что Сарумэ и Имубэ связаны исторически, они должны помогать друг другу.

Лицо Цукиеми не дрогнуло. Оно осталось все такой же идеальной маской с вечностью в глазах. И эта вечность знала абсолютно все.

\- У ками нет нитей, - сказал он безжалостно. – Ками не нуждаются в связях.

Ебрахию хотелось возразить. Сказать, что ками – социальные существа, что им необходимо общество друг друга. Ему хотелось бы сказать насчет тех привязанностей, которые возникают между родителем и отпрыском, Охотником и наставником меча. Но у него кончились силы, поэтому он молчал.

\- Ты никогда не задумывался, почему друг с другом сражаются только Охотники?

Он бы мог ответить, что дело в контроле, которому так старательно их учат, но это был слишком очевидный ответ. Цукиеми никогда не задает простых вопросов. Ответы могут быть простыми, а вот вопросы – нет.

\- Футодама, ты думаешь, что если ты перестанешь действовать так, будто ваше общее прошлое имеет значение, Данте от тебя отвернется? – на губах Цукиеми появился намек на усмешку. – Тебе нужно ему больше доверять.

***

Солнце окончательно село, и тьма укрыла тренировочный полигон №6 своим покрывалом. В этой тьме черная и неподвижная фигура Цукиеми стала почти незаметна, зато фигура прикованного к столбу Охотника была будто бы специально освещена и бросалась в глаза. На самом деле – нет, это просто светилась остаточная Сейкатсу, призванная, но не растраченная, все еще оставшаяся на почерневшей коже Ебрахия. Сам же Ебрахий отключился. То состояние, в котором он пребывал, было чем-то средним между сном и потерей сознания от бессилия. Цукиеми еще раз проверил его дыхание – все было нормально, а потом повернулся. За его спиной, на утоптанной, выжженной Сейкатсу земле полигона, остановился Эдгар, их наставник меча.

\- Как он? – спросил он.

Когда случались такие вот сломы, обычно Охотника выхаживал родитель. Родитель – это тот, кому Охотник доверяет беспрекословно, и поэтому это было эффективнее всего. Но случались и исключения, но речь сейчас не об этом.

\- К завтрашнему дню будет в порядке. Ты принес воду?

Эдгар кивнул и протянул бурдюк. Цукиеми взял его и направился к Ебрахию. Он приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставил большим пальцем открыть рот, а потом начал вливать воду. Ебрахий пил, глотал рефлекторно, не просыпаясь. Тонкая струйка стекала с уголка его губ, и капала на мертвую землю. Вода впитывалась в нее так же хорошо, как и кровь ками.

\- Как там Данте? – неожиданно спросил Цукиеми. Он закончил поить своего отпрыска и теперь закупоривал бурдюк.

\- В порядке. Рана хоть большая, но неглубокая. Похоже, Ебрахий в последний момент сдержал себя. Все-таки он направлен на Данте…

Цукиеми кинул бурдюк с водой Эдгару, и он ловко поймал его. Они оба молчали о том, какие проблемы этот инцидент может за собой повлечь. Если бы Ебрахий ранил Леандру или Лиандера, дела обстояли бы не так плохо. Но Бизен неосознанно ранил того, кого выбрал – трудно придумать что-нибудь худшее.

\- У вас ведь был только один Бизен в отряде? – поинтересовался Бог Счета Лун таким тоном, будто совсем не слушал, что до этого говорил Эдгар.

\- Ну да…

Цукиеми чуть наклонил голову и покосился на Ебрахия. Тот что-то простонал, но не очнулся, зазвенели цепи, сковывающие его, когда его тело невольно потянулось к родителю. Цукиеми положил руку ему на плечи, и Ебрахий снова обмяк.

\- Ты знаешь, что с вашим Бизеном стало?

Эдгар нахмурился, недоумевая, отчего такие вопросы, но кивнул.

\- Он стал родителем двоим: Лиандеру и Леандре, Владыка. Сошел с ума еще тогда, когда его отпрыски были Жертвами. Леандра переродилась без помощи родителя, а потом дозвалась своего брата. Она тоже принадлежит к школе Бизен, потому смогла.

Цукиеми хмыкнул.

\- Брат и сестра, которые носят одинаковые имена… - произнес он. – Понятно.

Кто знал, что хотел сказать этим Цукиеми. Он был непонятен многим, и общаться с ним было сложно. Только такая эксцентричная личность, как Хорхе, мог спокойно взаимодействовать с Владыкой страны Мертвых. Для Эдгара было сложновато, он терял нить разговора раз за разом, не знал, что говорить, и что отвечать на его вопросы.

\- С ними тоже все нормально. Если ваш вопрос был об этом.

Цукиеми кивнул, и Эдгар не смог понять этот жест: означал ли он то, что Бог Счета Лун принял информацию к сведению, или то, что его вопрос был об этом, или все разом – неизвестно.

\- И ты знаешь, кому Агнесс отдал свою верность?

Эдгар нахмурился. Он знал, что будучи одноглазым и с повязкой выглядел смешно, когда так делал, но в определенных ситуациях ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда он совсем не понимал, зачем такие вопросы.

\- Я не знаю, - развел руками Эдгар. – Но командир знает.

\- Хорхе не стоит вмешивать в это. Чем меньше он будет знать о том, что произойдет в Академии в ближайшее время, тем лучше.

Вот тут Эдгар окончательно запутался.

\- Почему? – спросил он.

Цукиеми отвернулся и вновь посмотрел на спящего Ебрахия. Он мелко вздрагивал и тихо поскуливал, будто ему было больно. Цукиеми коснулся его макушки, огладил, как пса, и дыхание Ебрахия выровнялось. Закончив с этим, Цукиеми все же соизволил ответить:

\- Потому что я пытаюсь уберечь твоего командира. Ему сейчас не стоит находиться в Академии.

Эдгару снова хотелось спросить, почему. Он хотел узнать, что за угроза нависла над Хорхе, здесь, в Академии, в самом безопасном месте Асихары*. И не окажутся ли под ударом студенты?

 - Не волнуйся, Эдгар, - уверил его Цукиеми, словно прочитав мысли. – Остальным ничего не грозит.

_____________________________________________

* Асихара-но Накацукуни – Срединная страна, то есть мир, в котором живут люди, йокаи и ками. В Поднебесном три мира: Такама-но Хара – мир ками, там находится гора Сумеру и Небесный Божественный Дом, эквивалентен небесам, Асихара – обычный, земной мир. И Еминокуни – Страна Мертвых, которой правит Цукиеми.

***

**4 день месяца Эненра 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**(Сто десять лет назад)**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

Эхисса носила белое. Она предпочитала этот цвет, потому что он чистый. Так она говорила миру, который создала она же со своим мужем Идзанаги, что чиста перед ним, что больше его не касается, что живет вне его. Некогда могущественная богиня, что осталось от нее теперь? Бессмертие, которое было больше мукой, чем даром, и всепоглощающая слабость.

Эхисса носила белое потому, что считала: так она непричастна ни к этому миру, ни к тем страстям, что обуревают ее детей. Но она лгала сама себе. Когда дело касалось ее детей, она никогда не оставалась безучастной.

Цукиеми, облаченный в свои обычные черные переливчатые шелка, с длинными волнистыми волосами напоминал своего отца – Идзанаги. И когда смотрел так, упрямо (хотя цвет глаз у них был разным), был почти ему копией. У Эхиссы всегда замирало сердце, когда она видела этот неуступчивый взгляд.

\- Я слышала, что Рихард просил тебя обучить Хорхе? – поинтересовалась она. Среди снега, в белом, ее ярко-рыжая шевелюра казалась каким-то неуместным пятном. – И какой ответ ты ему дал?

Цукиеми стоял близ Пятиэтажной Пагоды. Эхисса знала, что внутри находится Хорхе. Она не могла слышать ни теней, ни переливчатого звона колокольчиков, что их отпугивает, она лишь видела, что Хорхе вошел внутрь, а Цукиеми остался снаружи. На белом снегу.

\- Ты ведь знаешь об особенностях этого мира, так? Неужели повторишь эту ошибку снова?

Цукиеми не отвечал. Просто смотрел упрямо и решительно, как его отец, и Эхисса вдруг почувствовала, что сейчас заплачет от собственного бессилия. Ее сын, ее единственный живой ребенок, который помнил, кто он и зачем он, добровольно шел в расставленную ловушку этого мира. Он знал, как будет страдать, но…

\- Ты знаешь, что этот мир закольцован! – в отчаянии выкрикнула Эхисса. Может, ее крик вразумит непутевого сына. – Ты знаешь, что если Цукиеми и Амацукумэ снова сблизятся, чем это закончится! Так почему бы тебе просто не уйти? Просто исчезнуть, просто вернуться к себе домой в Еминокуни? Разве тебе там не нравится? Разве ты не чувствуешь себя там на своем месте? Разве не в Еминокуни твое предназначение?

Но ее слова и ее чувства были потрачены напрасно. Все уже решено, и она бессильна. Мать всего сущего, которая носила белое… Этот мир больше не принадлежал ей, она не могла распоряжаться в нем.

\- Хорхе хочет, чтобы я обучал его, - сказал Цукиеми просто. – На Академию готовится нападение, и ему ее защищать.

\- Да к йокаям Академию! К йокаям его просьбы! – выкрикнула Эхисса с жаром, но это не тронуло ее сына.

\- Все закольцовано, ты сама сказала, - ответил Цукиеми. – Все повторяется раз за разом. Если я появлюсь в жизни Амацукумэ-но микото – это закончится известно чем; если я сейчас откажусь, ты знаешь, что он умрет в своей первой битве, когда будет защищать Академию.

\- Значит, ты выбираешь быть с ним? – голос Эхиссы вдруг ослаб, охрип, наполнился горечью. – Значит, ты выбираешь…

На лице Цукиеми не дрогнул ни один мускул, но глаза он все же прикрыл, чтобы никто не видел, на что сменилась упрямая решимость. Цукиеми всегда хорошо владел собой и даже сейчас ответил ровно:

\- Не волнуйся, когда придет время, я убью Амацукумэ-но микото. Снова.

Эхисса прикрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть упрямца-сына на белом снегу.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**14-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Иё-но-футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**Сёто, квартал Есивара;**

**Дом Белых Лилий**

В небольшой комнате, заваленной доверху пыльными свитками, гроссбухами и прочими произведениями бюрократического искусства было душно, тускло и пыльно. Хорхе возненавидел это место сразу, когда увидел, но делать было нечего – нужно прошерстить «трудовые» списки девочек, чтобы выяснить, что за красавец ходил к немой куртизанке по имени Сакамото Кая и наведывался ли он еще к кому-нибудь. У самой Каи Хорхе уже спрашивал, но ничего определенного не добился. Он бы и плюнул на все эти слухи, но с тех пор, как взглянул в ее глаза (Хорхе кривился от одной только мысли о том, как это звучало, да в бульварном безвкусном романе и того выходило красивее, чем в его ситуации), давить на нее он уже не мог. Он теперь много чего уже не мог, и многим теперь был обязан. Что ж, и такое случалось.

Главное теперь, чтобы никто из его подчиненных не совершил тот же подвиг, что и он, и не понял, где зарыта собака. Не то чтобы Хорхе своим не доверял, просто были тайны, которые стоило сохранить. А Такай хоть и хороший парень, но ходить с ним в разведку было слишком накладно. Да и внутри отряда он не мог хранить тайны – не понимал, зачем оно надо, ведь это же отряд, все свои.

Хорхе отложил в сторону очередной свиток и брезгливо встряхнул руками, отворачиваясь. Он надел перчатки, чтобы не испачкаться в пыли, которой было тут столько, будто в помещении не убирались никогда, но это не помогало. Надоедливая пыль все равно щекотала в носу. Нестерпимо хотелось чихать, только требовалось соблюдать тишину, ведь Хорхе находился в этом месте тайно. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал.

Хорхе стоило больших трудов раскопать документы на Сакамото Каю во всех этих свитках. Спустя часы изысканий они нашлись в невзрачной папке, которая была не такой уж толстой, как у некоторых гейш. Это говорило о том, что Кая не была особенно популярна, но это совсем не значило, что ей повезло. Хорхе уже выяснил, что она зачастую привлекала к себе всяких извращенцев, которым хотелось, чтобы девушка была молчаливой или неспособной рассказать, что с ней делали. Хорхе скривился от отвращения: он как ками защищал людей любой ценой, но порой ему казалось, что люди – это монстры пострашнее йокаев, и кого еще от кого надо было защищать – неизвестно. Как они могли так издеваться над себе подобными? Над теми, кто слабее их? Впрочем, не дело это Хорхе. Пусть смысл всего этого существования ищет Мино, эта школа создана для того, чтобы задаваться такими вопросами, а иногда и жить ими, как будто это было смыслом всей их жизни.

 Хорхе еще  раз осмотрел комнату архива, стянул перчатки, а потом вышел наружу, подхватив найденную папку. По плану у него было вернуться в контору управляющего и уже там изучить все документы. Здесь было слишком шумно, да еще и ходят всякие. Хорхе презрительно сощурился, когда из-за угла вышел кто-то из подвыпиших аристократов. Подвыпивши аристократ был крепко, раз при виде Хорхе остановился и уставился на него так, будто ничего прекраснее не видел. Хорхе, конечно, своей красотой гордился, но не тогда, когда его пытался «снять» какой-нибудь перепивший «князек», перепутавший его с девушкой (хотя, как можно было перепутать ками с девушкой – тот еще вопрос).

Так вот, этот недоделанный чиновник, или кем он там был, шел по своим делам. Шел пошатываясь и иногда придерживая стены – мало ли упадут, - его косоде было распахнуто, открывало дряблую грудь, покрытую редкими волосками. И когда это «существо» - Хорхе отказывался его звать человеком даже мысленно, чтобы там ни говорил противный Инстинкт – увидело перед собой ками, с ним начали проходить удивительные метаморфозы. Его рот начал улыбаться, и Хорхе заметил, что у его владельца в каких-то боях потеряны два передних зуба, глаза заблестели, а сам пьяница схватился за стенку, будто при виде Хорхе у него земля уходила из-под ног. Хорхе повернулся к нему и приподнял бровь. Он сейчас выглядел как ками – с длинными заплетенными волосами, желтыми глазами с нечеловеческим зрачком, острыми скулами, тонкими бровями вразлет. На нем было кимоно – сверху бледно-золотое, с золотой же вышивкой в виде кленовых листьев, а нижняя сорочка была нежно-зеленой. Так одевшись и показавшись на людях только самый слабоумный смог бы перепутать ками мужского пола с какой-нибудь шлюхой. Но видно, Хорхе недооценил людей.

\- Что вам надо, любезный? – спросил Хорхе, развернувшись. Он старался не сильно кривиться, все же манерам каким-то обучен был и старался их использовать при общении с людьми.

\- А сколько ты стоишь за ночь? – озвучил свою «проблему» подвыпивший посетитель веселого дома.

Хорхе вздернул бровь, будто услышал что-то невероятно интересное. Посмотрел на этого несчастного со снисходительностью (это ж надо так упиться, что перестать различать, кто перед ним) и произнес:

\- Остынь, милый. Я бесценен. Нет той валюты в этом мире, чтобы на нее можно было купить меня. Хотя бы на час.

Хорхе хотел уйти и миновать этого пьянчугу, но тот не упустил свой шанс. Схватил за рукав и потянул на себя. Хорхе встрепенулся от этого прикосновения и брезгливо дернулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя цепкую руку. Но хватка была будь здоров.

\- Цену себе набиваешь, шлюха? Да ты просто дешевка! – выдохнул он перегаром в лицо Хорхе. Перегар был таким густым, то Хорхе почувствовал, что у него едва глаза не заслезились.

Не раз и не два Хорхе видел это в мужчинах. На его глазах случалось, что девушки отказывали мужчинам. И если, когда девушкам делали «предложение», мужчины хоть как-то пытались изображать вежливость, то после отказа начинали оскорблять, и в ответ неслось «шлюха», «сучка» и много других нелицеприятных слов. Только Хорхе и предположить не мог, что однажды его перепутают с женщиной и будут вести себя подобным образом.

\- Конечно, шелк моего кимоно, действительно, дешевый. Стоит как половина месячной выручки этого борделя, - ответил Хорхе, улыбнувшись. Увидел бы эту улыбку тот, кто достаточно знал Амацукумэ-но микото, развернулся бы и сбежал подальше. Данте, кстати, давно научился на нее реагировать и не лезть, чтобы ненароком не убило, но человек был пьян и глуп.

«Великой Богине стоило не ками наделить Инстинктом, а людей чувством самосохранения», - подумал Хорхе. Эта мысль к нему приходила не раз и всегда по делу.

\- Я скажу хозяину, чтобы тебя наказали, глупая баба! – заявил этот субъект. Хорхе уже начала надоедать эта ситуация.

\- Ну так иди, чего ты ждешь?

\- Ты еще пожалеешь. Горько пожалеешь. Будешь кровавыми слезами плакать, что мне отказала!

\- Конечно, так и будет. Жду не дождусь, милый. Твоя жалоба внесет разнообразие в мою скучную жизнь. – Хорхе отцепил руку от своего драгоценного кимоно и отошел на безопасное расстояние. Он расправил складки, жалея, что здесь нигде нет зеркал – даже не посмотришь на себя, вдруг со внешним видом что-то не так, а затем развернулся и, помахав рукой на прощание, пошел прочь. Вслед ему раздались крики, но Хорхе на них внимания не обращал.

За поворотом обнаружился Намио. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди. То, что он слышал, что происходило в коридоре, не вызывало никаких сомнений.

\- Вы сегодня неотразимы, командир, - сказал он.

Хорхе скривился, теперь не сдерживаясь. Обычно он так кривился, когда пробовал что-то невкусное. Последний раз это было, когда Данте и Ебрахий обманом заставили его попробовать корм для собак. Но Хорхе же не знал, что это! Зато когда узнал, было ему плохо долго.

\- Я неотразим всегда, - холодно бросил Хорхе и ускорил шаг. Со стороны посмотришь, сразу видно, что Амацукумэ-но микото находится в дурном расположении духа. Шелка кимоно так и вьются вокруг него, норовя хлестнуть собой кого-нибудь.

\- Сегодня – особенно, - не сдавался Намио. Хорхе хотелось закатить глаза и спросить,  с каких пор его прекрасный, идеальный отряд превратился в цирк. Но, похоже, Намио просто скучно, и он наслаждается реакцией своего командира, которого только что пытался снять какой-то пьянчуга.

\- Великая Богиня, как же вы все мне дороги, - тяжко вздохнул Хорхе и потряс папкой с документами на Сакамото Каю. – Пойдем отсюда. Я почитаю это сочинение, а ты мне расскажешь, что узнал.

Намио кивнул.

\- А Такай где?

\- Наказан, - коротко ответил Хорхе.

Он уже собрался переходить в кехо, как увидел, что Намио покачал головой.

\- Иногда ты к нам относишься, как к своим воспитанникам.

\- Иногда вы ведете себя хуже, чем они, - хмыкнул Хорхе. – И на что мне все это на плечи свалилось? Гневил ли я Великую Богиню в прошлых своих жизнях?

Но, впрочем, Хорхе признавал, что отряд у него, что надо. Не без недостатков, но у кого их нет. Да, Такай всегда был натурой увлеченной, и не всегда его «увлеченность» была полезной: однажды пристрастился к азартным играм, и теперь никто не мог его отвадить от этого. Зато когда надо внести сумятицу, устроить заварушку, чтобы сделать что-то под шумок – Такай оказывался незаменим. Только меру все же знать надо.

Хорхе перешел в кехо, сделал он это резко, шел быстро и зло, почти не огибая людей, будто задался целью кого-нибудь сбить или сбросить в канал, протекающий неподалеку. Намио послушно шел следом, только был более осторожен в своем шаге, и даже ветер почти не поднимал – не любил быть обнаруженным. Они с Такаем представляли собой странную парочку, если подумать: появление одного было трудно не заметить, а появление другого было трудно не пропустить. Но при правильной работе с этими двоими можно было свернуть горы.

И все шло к тому, что Хорхе придется это сделать. То есть горы свернуть. Ведь если выяснится, что к Сакамото Кае ходит йокай, это будет катастрофой. Как вообще она, да еще немая оказалась в борделе – это уже другой вопрос, но вытаскивать ее из этого места придется в любом случае. Еще бы придумать, куда ее притащить, чтобы безопасно было.

\- Что тебя беспокоит, командир? – поинтересовался Намио, когда они прошли ворота входа в Есивару. Кэмбансё, оно же - контора управляющего всей этой богадельней, обычно находилось за пределами, неподалеку от главных ворот. Сам же квартал был обнесен стеной, чтобы никого лишнего не впускать и никого лишнего не выпускать.

(Хорхе знал, что подобный бизнес полулегальный, и девушки находились здесь практически в рабстве. Продавали их сюда родные, и девушки не могли быть свободными, пока не отработают весь долг. Отвратительная система, но настолько стойкая, что ее даже не смогла победить Сарумэ Юки в свое время. Она лишь добилась, чтобы чайные и публичные дома существовали раздельно. Гейши были произведениями искусства и работали в чайных домах, но работали они там по своей воле, а не из-за долга. Куртизанки – дело другое).

Хорхе бросил на Намио невыразительный взгляд и отвернулся. Намио был наблюдательным, в нем это заложено, и стоило вести себя осторожнее, раз уж решил не делиться своей находкой ни с кем.

\- Что беспокоит? - Хорхе дернул плечом. – Любовь меня беспокоит, вот что. Вот возьму и влюблюсь. Что ты будешь делать?

\- Пойду поздравлять Цукиеми, - Намио растянул губы в улыбке и быстро скрылся в темноте здания Кэмбансе, чтобы ему не прилетело ненароком от командира.

Хорхе возвел очи в горе, но делал он это не серьезно, потому что знал: он солгал первым, а Намио просто так отреагировал на его ложь – подразнил. Как ни странно, но вместо того, чтобы разозлить еще больше, но это короткое столкновение, наоборот, успокоило. Хорхе хмыкнул и покачал головой: не только он хорошо знал свой отряд, его сильные и слабые стороны, знал каждого его члена, будто он был ему родным братом или сестрой, но и его отряд знал своего командира. Они давно составили и выучили инструкцию по обращению в ним. Главное теперь, чтобы не слили эту информацию Охотникам.

 Хорхе осмотрел неосвещенное строение перед собой и подумал, в какой же халупе их поселили. Конечно, предлагали и другие комнаты, но все они находились внутри «веселого» квартала, и Хорхе наотрез отказался. Уж лучше быть здесь и наблюдать со стороны.

Хорхе вошел внутрь. По-прежнему, пахло застарелым человеческим потом, которым благоухал здешний управляющий, пылью и еще какой-то дрянью, для которой не было названия, одни эмоции. Хорхе бесшумно скользнул на второй этаж, распахнул седзи и вышел на балкон. Перед ним во всей красе раскинулся Есивара, освещенный и яркий. Хорхе прищурился, бегло пробежался взглядом по черепичным крышам, тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные тени, и произнес:

\- У нас свет будет сегодня или в темноте сидим?

\- В темноте, - отозвался Намио из самого темного угла. Свет он не любил, потому что при нем труднее сокрыть свое присутствие. Вот уж кто мог быть настоящей Тенью, так это он. Рядом с ним Аши, которые звались Воинами-Тенями, казалось, что носили свой титул незаслуженно.

\- Ну да, зрения моего тебе не жалко! – Хорхе повернулся и щелкнул пальцами, зажигая светильники. В комнате их было четыре, стояли они на татами, неподалеку от столика. Хорхе проплыл к низкому колченогому столику, бросил на него сворованную папку, а потом повернулся к Намио. – Узнал что-нибудь?

Тот кивнул серьезно.

\- Четыре одиночных самоубийства за последний месяц, - доложил он.

Хорхе расправил складки кимоно, сел так, чтобы выглядеть наиболее прекрасно со всех ракурсов, и подпер рукою свой острый подбородок.

\- Хм… одиночных.

Это было важно. Часто случалось так, что в Есиваре совершались самоубийства. Когда девушка-куртизанка влюблялась в какого-нибудь гуляку, а гуляка влюблялся в нее, но не имел достаточно средств, чтобы выкупить ее у борделя, молодые люди от безвыходности совершали двойное самоубийство. Но бывали и одиночные, когда убивала себя только куртизанка. И причиной этого могли быть две вещи: она не выдерживала давления со стороны своих владельцев или же к ней начинал ходить «гуляка» другого толка, говорить, что любит, и склонять к самоубийству. Девушка в итоге убивала себя, а «гуляка» искал себе другую жертву.

Все это творил, конечно же, йокай. Звался он – макурагаэси.

\- Четыре – это мало, - произнес Хорхе. Для Есивары, который насчитывал более четырех тысяч человек, из них самих куртизанок была немаленькая доля, четыре самоубийства – это мало; это в пределах статистики, и по правилам Хорхе должен был успокоиться, потому что вероятность того, что в квартале орудует макурагаэси, мала. Только Хорхе не мог быть небрежным в преддверии ночи Парада ста йокаев. И с Сакамото Каей под боком.

\- Но я слышал тень, - прервал нелегкие думы Хорхе Намио. – Говорили две служанки, и одна из них постоянно жаловалась, что кто-то перекладывает ее подушку ей в ноги, пока она спит. Я пытался проследить, откуда эта тень пришла, но безуспешно.

Хорхе махнул рукой – неважно, что не удалось проследить. Главное, что у них появилось доказательство.

\- Все-таки макурагаэси, - произнес Хорхе.

Макурагаэси  получил свое название от того, как он изначально выбирает себе жертву. Перед тем, как превратиться в прекрасного юношу и начать склонять к самоубийству, он приходит к выбранной девушке, когда она спит, и перекладывает подушку из-под головы в ноги. Если вовремя этого переклада девушка просыпается, то йокай оставляет ее и больше никогда не трогает. Если же девушка продолжает спать, то он начинает проникать в ее сны, и вскоре она не может отличить, где реальность, а где вымысел. Если макурагаэси достаточно стар и имеет на своем счету не меньше полусотни погубленных, он может превращаться в прекрасного юношу (или девушку) и показываться своей жертве вживую, а не во снах. Такой опытный йокай особенно опасен и неуловим. Предпочитает он селиться на «веселых» улицах, потому что здесь много несчастных, которых легко обмануть, а процент самоубийств достаточно высок, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание ками. Хотя, бывают и исключения.

Макурагаэси питается любовной тоской. Когда она становится настолько сильной, что становится невозможно терпеть, жертва этого йокая кончает жизнь самоубийством. Обычно этот йокай так «охмуряет» сразу несколько девушек. Надо только их найти.

Или далеко идти не придется. Хорхе открыл папку с материалами Сакамото Каи и принялся просматривать списки посетителей. Она говорила, что никакой йокай к ней не приходил, но Хорхе не верил. Если макурагаэси уже начал свое соблазнение, тогда она даже не понимает, что происходит. Ведь если этот йокай такой сильный, что показывался не только ей, но и остальным, то обнаружить его сможет лишь ками. А вот про подушку Хорхе не спрашивал, а зря.

Среди ее материалов ничего особо полезного для поиска йокаев не обнаружилось. Зато тут была занимательная биография самой девушки. Продали ее в Есивару еще девочкой, ей и десяти не было. Но продавали ее как служанку, сумма не была большой, поэтому она должна была к своей Церемонии все отработать. Но в день ее семнадцатилетия случился пожар, в котором обвинили ее и весь ущерб повесили на нее. Чтобы «отработала» свой долг быстрее, ее перевели в куртизанки.

Хорхе взял в руки заключение врача. Кая пострадала в этом пожаре тоже, у нее были серьезные ожоги спины, а так же после этого инцидента она перестала говорить. Пропал ли ее слух – неизвестно, но от нее больше никто не слышал ни слова.

\- 12 день Ямата-но Орочи 482 года Одиннадцатого исхода… - пробормотал Хорхе и посмотрел на светящийся Есивара, в его глазах отражались блики, которые делали их какими-то странно грустными и задумчивыми.

\- Командир? – спросил Намио. Он находился поодаль, и документов на Сакамото Каю не читал. Он застыл у двери, чуть склонившись, будто стерег вход, хоть в этот час в Кэмбансе никого не было.

\- Это дата пожара. Горел «Дом белой лилии», тот самый в котором сейчас работает госпожа Сакамото. Я хочу, чтобы ты разузнал обстоятельства пожара. У Отомо явно сохранились какие-то документы.

\- Идти к Отомо? – удивился Намио. Не то, чтобы это было так трудно: запросы ками выполняются быстро, особенно, когда дело касается Управляющих  Домов*, он лишь не понимал, зачем это понадобилось. Разве ради какой-то проститутки стоило ворошить человеческое прошлое. Это ведь людское дело, и если судьи Кумэ обошли этот пожар стороной, значит, ничего в нем такого не было.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Хорхе. – Тебе придется к ним сходить.

\- Понял, командир, - поклонился Намио и из такого положения ушел в кехо. Свечи затрещали от использования специального режима в помещении, тени забегали по потолку и заголосили. Хорхе скривился и коснулся пальцами висков. У него от всей этой истории болела голова. Невозможно поверить: еще недавно он думал о том, как бы отвлечься от Академии и этих бесконечных скучных обязанностей, а теперь бы с удовольствием вернулся назад и занимался воспитанием, чем сидел в этом проклятом месте.

Хорхе прочитал списки посетителей Каи  и понял, что это бесполезно. Ни одно из имен не было ему знакомым. Стоило поговорить с самой Каей на эту тему.

______________________

*Управляющие Дома – это главные рода в империи Тэнка. К ним относятся: Сарумэ, Имубэ, Накатоми, Таманоя, Отомо, Кумэ, Кагамицукири и Минамото.

 

***

Хорхе хоть и сказал, что он наказал Такая, на самом деле, дела обстояли не так уж и плохо. Он просто посадил Каю и его в одной комнате и велел не высовываться. Оставить девушку без присмотра Хорхе не мог, а Такай, если ему приказать, то в качестве телохранителя был неплох. Хотя со стороны казалось, что он свою работу не выполняет.

Когда Хорхе зашел в комнату, где находились эти двое, пред ним предстала прелюбопытнейшая картина: Кая сидела у столика и что-то вышивала, а Такай развалился неподалеку от нее и нагло дрых. Лежал он на спине, приоткрыв рот, и даже похрапывал. Выглядел он так, будто он был способен Исход проспать, а не то что появление кого-то чужого. Обманчивое на самом деле впечатление: Хорхе знал точно, сейчас он не проснулся лишь потому, что чувствовал командира, но если зайти кому чужому, так подскочит моментально.

\- И давно он делает _это?_ – спросил Хорхе.

Кая отложила в сторону вышивку, чтобы освободить руки, и ответила жестами.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Я спрашиваю, как давно он тут валяется, - пояснил он и потыкал в бок мыском. Такай что-то проскулил, зачавкал, перевернулся, и схватился за ногу Хорхе. Он прижал ее к себе, даже не проснувшись при этом. Хорхе хмыкнул и потряс ногой, чтобы освободиться от хватки. – Великая Богиня, ты неисправим. Вечно спишь, где ни попадя!

Хорхе отвоевал свою ногу и повернулся с Кае.

\- Он уснул почти сразу, как мы здесь оказались, ками, - сказала жестами она, когда обнаружила, что Хорхе смотрит на нее.

\- Пусть его, - он махнул рукой. Было бы это впервые, так нет. К тому же он давно доказал, что между спящим Такаем и Такаем бодрствующем нет никакой разницы, если дело касается охраны. И в том и в другом случае он не терял хватки.

Хорхе подошел к Кае и опустился рядом. Она наклонила голову вперед, чтобы спрятать глаза за челкой Хорхе не мог винить ее за эту привычку – она так защищалась от всего мира.

\- Мы с тобой не договорили, - сообщил Хорхе, расправляя сладки на кимоно. – Поэтому, будь добра, ответь на мои вопросы.

Кая кивнула. Когда Хорхе отказался оставлять ее без присмотра и заявил хозяйке, что она будет с ними, Кая восприняла это на удивление равнодушно. Не было ни удивления, ни испуга, ни радости. Она лишь кивнула, будто давно смирилась со своей участью, и неважно, что произойдет.

\- Ты говорила, что йокаев рядом с тобой нет. Но госпожа Камамура сказала, что к тебе часто захаживает какой-то красавец неземной. Не подскажешь, кто это?

Кая нахмурилась, вспоминая, кого можно назвать «красавцем неземным», закусила губу и кивнула.

\- Я поняла, о ком вы говорите, ками. Этот человек… Он не йокай. Мне он представился как господин Хоходэми, и велел называть себя так.

Хорхе кивнул, запоминая. Хоходэми… Было в этом имени что-то знакомое, но вспомнить бы еще, что. Хорхе захотелось застонать, совсем в этой кутерьме забегался. А то, что Кая сказала, будто он точно не йокай – тут уж доверия нет. Йокаи, которые живут долго и имеют за плечами множество жертв, умеют маскироваться. Маскировка эта почти идеальна – ни один человек не распознает, даже такой, как Сакамото Кая.

\- И как часто он приходит?

Кая пожала плечами.

\- По-разному. Иногда часто, почти каждый день, другой раз может пропасть на несколько месяцев. Я не знаю, отчего это зависит.

\- Уверен, что твои подруги тебе говорят, что ты просто ему надоела, и он позабыл о тебе, - Хорхе знал, как обычно это происходит. Кая в ответ фыркнула, тряхнув головой.

\- У меня нет подруг, ками. А на людей я просто не смотрю, когда не хочу знать, о чем они говорят.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Хорхе, действительно, не сомневался. От этой девушки можно ждать, чего угодно. – Хорошо. Тогда расскажешь, что именно от тебя хотел этот господин Хоходэми? Говорил ли что-то заманчивое? Обещал, что заберет тебя?

\- Это не ваше дело, ками. Секреты своих клиентов я не раскрываю. И если вы не верите, что он – человек, это ваши проблемы.

Кая опустила руки. Сложила их на коленях, показывая, что разговор окончен. А Хорхе оскалился, как хищная рыба, почувствовавшая запах крови в воде. Взбрыкнула, значит. Сильная и непокорная Сакамото Кая, характер которой не сломался ни жизнью в борделе, ни ограниченными возможностями. Сакамото Кая говорила «нет» ками так, будто точно знала, что имела на это право.

А ведь имела.

\- Он рассказал тебе сказку, что заберет тебя отсюда? Что любит, что жить не может? Соблазнял, был… ласков? – глаза Хорхе блестели не хуже йокая, выражение их было столь же демоническое.

Кая все же подняла руки и ответила. Хорхе внутренне возликовал, но оказалось, что зря.

\-  Я понятия не имею, сколько вам лет, ками. Возможно, очень много. Но все ваши прожитые годы не дают вам права вести себя так, будто точно знаете, что происходит. Вы ошиблись во всем. Ко мне не ходят йокаи, тем более макурагаэси. Моя подушка в порядке уже много лет.

Хорхе смотрел на это, складывая из ее движений рук и пальцев слова, и ощущал себя так, будто его только что отчитали. Отчитали, как мальчишку, когда как отчитывать – это его работа. Движения Каи были неспешными, четкими, она владела собой от начала и до конца, будто была не третьесортной проституткой дешевого борделя, а королевой, по меньшей мере. Невзрачная и некрасивая, она прятала глаза за длинной челкой и всегда будто смотрела вниз, она прятала свое изуродованное огнем тело за недорогим расписным шелком – Хорхе знал, что у нее остались ожоги, - была нема, не имела подруг, но ничего из этого не только не сломило ее, но даже не погнуло ее внутренний стальной стержень. Как и следовало ожидать от существа высшего, другого порядка.

За окном что-то слабо скрипнуло, звук был такой, будто это был скрип колеса. Хорхе повернул голову на звук, отвлекаясь от Каи, и увидел, что к ним через приоткрытое окно просочилась тень. Она подползла к ногам Хорхе и остановилась. Он сделал жест рукой и, зазвенев браслетами, милосердно разрешил говорить.

 _Клан Отомо выдал необходимую информацию, командир, -_ заговорила тень голосом Намио. – _Сакамото Кая, несомненно, причастна к пожару, но тут-то и начинается самое интересное. Она уничтожила огнем макурагаэси. Данный случай был передан клану Кумэ, пока она находилась в больнице с ожогами, шло разбирательство. В его результате постановили, что Сакамото Кая хоть и убила йокая, она действовала самовольно, вместо того, чтобы позвать квалифицированных специалистов, что принесло материальный ущерб. Кумэ обязали ее выплатить ущерб…_

Ей было едва семнадцать. Она была простой девочкой на побегушках, которую продали родные за долги. И она пыталась сражаться с йокаем с помощью обычного огня, даже не Сейкатсу и не заклинанием кей. Она победила, но лишилась голоса и призрачного шанса на свободу. Жалела ли она когда-нибудь о том, что сделала?

Хорхе запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Ведь все выходило так нелепо, так глупо и предсказуемо. Если знать, куда смотреть.

 

***

**15-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но-футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**Окраины Сето**

Хорхе вышел рано утром, едва солнце успело подняться. Он бы выдвинулся еще раньше, но ему не хотелось бежать в кехо в сумерках. Любой ками ненавидел сумерки, этот странный переходный период, когда не ночь и не день, и в эти моменты кажется, что количество опасностей удваивается. Конечно, Хорхе знал, что это лишь проверка на его паранойю, но все же выбирал время, когда солнце поднимется.

Он оставил Такая охранять Каю. Он, конечно, не понимал, откуда такое рвение и страсть, но приказы не обсуждал. А сам Хорхе умчался в безопасное место, где сможет провести сеанс удаленной связи по спутнику с Академией. Причин, чтобы связаться, у него за эти дни накопилось превеликое множество.

Хорхе нашел в Сето место, достаточно малолюдное и заброшенное, и позвал спутник. Тот долго выходил на позицию, потом раскрывался, потом принимал нужные команды, но терпение Хорхе все же было вознаграждено – на землю в виде полупрозрачной голограммы опустился тот самый секретарь, который в последний раз смотрел на Хорхе так, будто он – все, что только можно желать в этом мире. Да-да, тот надкушенный бедолага.

\- Чем могу быть полезен, ками? – секретарь был по-прежнему взъерошен, немного припугнут и выглядел абсолютно непрезентабельно и бестолково.

\- И тебе доброго утра, - Хорхе так сказал слова «доброе утро», но любой бы засомневался, насколько это утро было добрым, и не грозит ли очередная война – тон у куратора Синсэн Аши Сюгендо был как раз такой. – Мой милый батюшка не хочет со мной поговорить?

Секретарь пожал плечами и уставился в пол. Хорхе приподнял брови.

\- Еще не явился, подлец? – произнес он.

\- Нет. Но появился Цукиеми-но микото! – радостно сообщило это необремененное мозгом существо. Говорил он так, будто Хорхе от этой новости должен был пуститься в пляс.

\- Ну хоть вылез из своей каменной норы, - вздохнул Хорхе. – И что он?

\- Владыка со своим отпрыском. Кажется, Ебрахий-ками сломался и ранил троих.

Хорхе вдруг почувствовал, что у него воздух в легких застрял. Его нет всего три дня (три дня!), а Ебрахий уже сломался, ранил троих, и Цукиеми его успокаивает. Нет, Хорхе знал, что это произойдет рано или поздно, но все же надеялся, что его любимые Охотники дождутся его, прежде чем ломаться.

\- И кто попал под его безудержные когти? – спросил Хорхе елейно, а у самого внутри все замирало. Данте и Ебрахий постоянно были вместе, слишком велика вероятность, что зацепило Амэ-но-удзумэ, его отпрыска. Что будет делать Хорхе, если узнает, что это так? Примчаться ведь не получится…

\- Трое. Говорить, кто именно, мне запретил Владыка. Извините, ками. Господина Рихарда здесь нет, и его приказ он отменить не может.

\- А меня здесь вообще ни во что не ставят, - хмыкнул Хорхе, впрочем, ответ ему был не нужен. Хорхе умел пользоваться головой и другим советовал. Если бы с Данте было все в порядке, ему бы сказали. Если бы Данте зацепило серьезно, Хорхе бы почувствовал. Связь между отпрыском и родителем у них была крепкая, не то, что в свое время с Рихардом. С Рихардом ее, казалось, вообще не было. – Ладно, передай медикам из Кагамицукири, что если с моими котятами что-то случится из-за их неправильного лечения, я натравлю на них что-нибудь гадостное. Ебрахию задание, например, дам.

\- Вы – страшный ками, - сказал секретарь, а в глазах было столько восхищения, что хоть ложкой ешь. Хорхе же старательно смотрел на него, заставлял себя думать о насущных проблемах и старался не думать о Данте. Цукиеми о нем позаботится, Хорхе был уверен на сто процентов, но…

\- Бываю местами, - согласился Хорхе. – Но обычно я милый, добрый и прекраснее меня нет на свете. Но если я такой прекрасный, это не значит, что меня надо злить, - Хорхе длинно выдохнул. - Расскажи-ка мне лучше о моем родителе. Появлялся ли он в своем кабинете, или как сбежал, так его никто больше и не видел?

Секретарь развел руками.

\- Боюсь, ками, что его никто не видел. Я заходил в его кабинет, и тут все по-прежнему нетронуто. Куда он мог отправиться, понятия не имею.

Хорхе хотел было сказать что-то резкое о том, что секретарь он бесполезный, раз проворонил ректора, но в последний момент передумал. Если этот Аши смотрит на Хорхе с таким обожанием, может, стоило поддержать его в этом? В конце концов, шпион в секретарях – почему бы и нет? Правда, у Рихарда всегда куча каких-то безумных и бесполезных планов, но вдруг что-то полезное проскользнет? Хорхе решил, что когда вернется, займется обработкой этого существа.

\- Понятно, никаких новостей, значит, - скривил губы Хорхе.

\- Никаких, ками.

Секретарь повесил голову. Хорхе думал о том, что даже имени его не знает. Надо будет узнать. Кстати, об именах!

\- Милый, а ты не мог бы мне оказать небольшую услугу? – заискивающе поинтересовался Хорхе.

\- Попробую, ками, но ничего не обещаю. Если это в моих силах и разрешено…

Хорхе захотелось возмутиться, потому что этот наглец четко обозначил, что ничем противозаконным заниматься не станет. Все же соображал что-то, Рихард взял его к себе не только потому, что он к службе был не годен и теперь мог только в штабе работать, а еще потому, что извилины в голове имелись. А сразу и не скажешь…

\- Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? Конечно, я не стану просить тебя о чем-то запрещенном! Из-за удаленности Академии или Небесной Обители я не могу пользоваться базами данных. А мне всего лишь надо узнать информацию о человеке.

\- Хорошо, ками. Это просто. Я посмотрю, - секретарь поклонился, делал он это явно с облегчением. Хорхе ему нравился, он был ему благодарен, но все же он опасался, что от него попросят что-то из ряда вон. И был прав – Хорхе собирался, но не сегодня, не сейчас. – О каком господине вы хотите получить информацию?

\- Личного имени я не знаю. Но родовое имя у него Хоходэми.

Что-то подсказывало Хорхе, что человека с таким именем не существует, но он все же решил попробовать пробить его по базам. Всякое же бывает.

\- Хоходэми? – поинтересовался секретарь, подняв брови. – Так этим же именем пользуется ками Сусаноо Хоори Гор, командир спецотряда господина ректора, когда находится среди людей.

Гор? У Сакамото Каи? Это шутка такая?

\- Ты уверен? – требовательно вопросил Хорхе. Он его собственноручно четвертует, если ошибся. Такими вещами не шутят и не ошибаются.

\- Уверен. Только вчера документы перебирал. Там рядом с именем ками Сусаноо Хоори Гора значилось это родовое имя.

Хорхе медленно выдохнул. Медленно и сосредоточенно, чтобы точно понять, что он спокоен, что не скажет какую-нибудь совершенно некрасивую и неподобающую его статусу и положению фразу. Вроде: «Какого йокая?!»

 

***

**15-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Иё-но-футана, Империя Тэнка,**

**Сёто, квартал Есивара;**

**Дом Белых Лилий**

Хорхе возвращался в Есивару задумчивым. Он все пытался понять, что делает Гор в борделе, и ответ напрашивался только один: Рихард знал и поэтому снарядил Гора на охрану. Ведь сомнительно, что он, будучи ками, удовлетворял свои низменные потребности. И теперь, когда что-то произошло с этими проклятыми кладбищами в Ареццо, не в меру расплодившимися кася и могилой некой Янки, о которой Хорхе слышал впервые, но которая, несомненно, была важной фигурой в прошлом, направил сюда Хорхе. Потому что Хорхе позаботится о Сакамото Кае. Но напрашивался другой вопрос: если Рихард знал, то почему не забрал в безопасное место, а продолжал держать здесь? Впрочем, гадать об этом было делом бесполезным, Рихарду паранойя проела весь мозг, и его интриги давно перестали быть понятными.

При свете дня Есивара не выглядел столь нарядным, сколь это было ночью при искусственном освещении. Солнечный свет не был милосердным, не скрывал ничего, и при нем становилось видно, насколько грязным, обшарпанным и дешевым был этот квартал. Хорхе сейчас пребывал не в духе, и поэтому обшарпанность и дешевизна окружающей улицы бросалась в глаза больше прочего, и больше прочего они были неприятны. Хорхе старался не смотреть по сторонам, а шагать по улице так, будто гуляет по императорскому саду, а не вдоль грязного канала, в котором девочки-служанки стирали белье. На него оборачивались, смотрели широко раскрытыми глазами, иногда щурились, будто Хорхе был таким ярким, что смотреть невыносимо. Хорхе если не наслаждался этими взглядами, тогда просто переходил в кехо, и миновал скопления народа. Но сейчас он был утомлен переходом на окраину для установки связи и предпочитал пройтись, чтобы восстановить резерв Сейкатсу. Еще не мешало бы что-нибудь съесть. В Сето, помнилось Хорхе, были прекрасные персики, сладкие и сочные.

Возле Дома Белых Лилий царила какая-то суета. Хорхе нахмурился, встревожено глянул на вторые этажи, будто они могли дать ответ. Вторые этажи молчали, и это уже было хорошей новостью: во всяком случае, обошлось без пожара. Но суета стояла нездоровая.

\- Что случилось, любезные? – спросил Хорхе.

\- О, ками! - К нему бросилась одна из куртизанок, размахивая при этом длинными рукавами своего кимоно. Подбежала и рухнула в его объятия, точно в подоле запуталась. Хорхе с недовольной миной подхватил ее – обниматься ему не хотелось. – Она была моей подругой, ками! Как же так?

У Хорхе в груди все похолодело. А если за время отсутствия с Каей что-то случилось? Что если его оболтусы не уберегли?

\- Кто? – требовательно спросил Хорхе. Он схватил девушку за плечи и оторвал от себя. Она приподняла голову, увенчанную замысловатой и тяжелой прической, и посмотрела подведенными черными углями глазами на него. В ее глазах не было ни слез, ни скорби. Хорхе, впрочем, на этот факт было плевать. – Что случилось? Говори!

Он почти рявкнул. У куртизанки испуганно распахнулись глаза, а губы затряслись, будто она собралась реветь, что на нее прикрикнули. Только Хорхе знал эту игру, он прекрасно разбирался в подобном лицедействе, потому что сам порой пользовался подобными приемами. Хорхе только красноречиво приподнял бровь.

\- Таю Дома Белых Лилий Харука покончила с собой, - сказала она недовольно. Явно печалилась, что не получилось вызвать жалость у ками. Хорхе хотелось на ее попытки закатить глаза – она, правда, думала, что ками могут клюнуть на этот низкопробный спектакль?

\- Что произошло? – снова спросил Хорхе.

\- А мне откуда знать? Нашли ее всю в крови. Там сейчас ваши товарищи разбираются, ками, спросите у них. И раз я вам больше ни для чего не нужна, я удаляюсь.

Она гордо развернулась и сделала шаг от Хорхе. Хорхе поймал ее за рукав. Куртизанка замерла на мгновение, можно поспорить, торжествующее улыбаясь, Хорхе улыбался тоже, почти скалясь.

\- Отведешь меня к ним, - сказал он, когда она к нему повернулась.

\- Что? Нет! Я крови боюсь. Упаду в обморок. Поищите в провожатые кого-нибудь другого, ками.

Хорхе поднял свободную руку и провел острым желтым когтем по ее щеке. Девушка от этой руки попыталась отшатнуться, но Хорхе по-прежнему удерживал ее, и пространства для маневра не оставалось.

\- Боишься крови? Правда? – издевательски вопросил он. – Всю жизнь мечтал о твоем обмороке. Люблю мучить людей, милая. Так что придется вести.

Куртизанка заскрипела зубами, но согласно кивнула. Вскинула голову и задрала подбородок.

\- Если хотите, чтобы я вас проводила, меня придется отпустить.

\- Как скажешь, милая, - Хорхе выпустил ее так резко, что она едва на ногах устояла. Она зло фыркнула и зашагала к дому. Хорхе приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, глядя на то, как она бесилась.

Внутри густо пахло человеческой кровью. Запах человеческой крови Хорхе не мог перепутать ни с чем, а еще тут была вонь от йокая. Его запах вплетался в запах человеческой крови, но был слаб и чувствовался еле-еле. Если йокай здесь и был, то точно не в момент смерти. Да и зачем ему быть здесь во время нее, макурагаэси приходит и собирает свой «урожай» в другие моменты.

Хорхе поднялся на второй этаж за своей провожатой, проследовал по коридорам во внутренние покои, в которых отдыхали куртизанки. Там было почти безлюдно – явно Такай и Намио постарались и выгнали всех наружу, чтобы не мешались под ногами. На звук их шагов из прохода, не задвинутого перегородками фусума, высунулся Такай. Он вначале недовольно посмотрел на куртизанку, а потом увидел Хорхе и лицо его просветлело.

\- Командир, мы ждали тебя! – сказал Такай. – А ее зачем притащил? - он указал на нее кивком, вопрошая таким тоном, будто эта недалекая куртизанка была частью какого-то хитроумного плана Хорхе по захвату объявившегося йокая.

\- Иногда я блуждаю. А она – это экономия моего драгоценного времени, - Хорхе обошел ее и заглянул в комнату. На футоне лежала мертвая таю по имени Харука. В ее руке был зажат окровавленный кинжал, а живот ее был вспорот. Крови натекло немало.

Намио стоял неподалеку и смотрел на труп, скрестив руки. Возле окна стояла Кая. Они ее побоялись оставить в одиночестве и притащили к трупу. И не похоже, чтобы она испытывала отвращение. Среди этой крови, мертвых тел и двух суетящихся ками она выглядела так, словно ощущала себя вполне комфортно.

Хорхе повернулся к приставучей куртизанке и улыбнулся.

\- Милая, хочешь глянуть? Тут много крови, как ты любишь.

Девушка скривилась и заметно позеленела.

\- Нет уж, спасибо, ками. Обойдусь как-нибудь.

Хорхе хмыкнул.

\- Тогда прочь отсюда. Не мозоль мне глаза, - и не дожидаясь ответа, вошел в комнату. Приблизился к трупу, посмотрел на него внимательнее, стараясь не пропустить ничего, втянул носом воздух, вычленяя из запаха крови запах йокая, и произнес: - Оставил вас на пару часов. И вот уже труп. Ну что мне с вами делать?

\- Отшлепать, - предложил Такай, улыбаясь.

\- Придется, - отозвался Хорхе. – Что тут у вас? И зачем сюда притащили госпожу Сакамото.

Такай пожал плечами с невинным видом.

\- Сама с нами пошла.

Хорхе посмотрел на нее. Она все так же стояла в стороне, отстраненно глядя в окно. С ними сама пошла, конечно.

\- Ну-ну.

\- Тело обнаружила камуро*, которая пришла будить свою таю. Случилось это почти сразу после твоего ухода. Мы порасспрашивали народ, но никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Говорили только, что вчера таю Харука была задумчива и грустна.

Хорхе посмотрел на нее снова. Она была одета в очень красивое кимоно из дорогого вишневого шелка. Цвет оно имело такой, что кровь на нем была почти незаметна. Прическа и макияж были настолько старательно наложены, будто она собиралась на свидание на том свете. Только Хорхе знал, в землях Цукиеми свидания не происходят.

\- А вообще для всех это было такой неожиданностью. Ведь к ней ходил какой-то богатый господин, который так ее любил, что собирался выкупить, - продолжил свой рассказ Такай.

\- И он ее бросил, поэтому она решила вспороть себе живот? – Хорхе приподнял брови. – Какая глупая причина для самоубийства.

Впрочем, ками понять подобное было сложно. Нет, они были способны к самоубийству, но только в том случае, если своей рукой убивали людей. Это для ками было настолько ужасно, что они не выдерживали.

\- Думаешь, именно этот «богатый клиент» и есть тот, кого мы ищем? Соблазнил, обещал, а теперь решил бросить, чтобы девочка пострадала. Девочка и не выдержала, - предположил Хорхе.

\- Возможно и так, - пожал плечами Такай.

Хорхе повернул голову к другому своему подчиненному.

\- А ты что скажешь, Намио?

Намио посмотрел на вспоротый живот, и Хорхе сделал это вместе с ним. Хорошо, что она себя только пырнула в него, а то ведь могла и распороть – бывало и такое. Хорхе ненавидел, когда из живота сыпались кишки. Они так воняли при этом, что тошнило.

\- Если он ее бросил, то давно. Йокай здесь не появлялся много дней. Его запах почти пропал.

Ничего нового в этой информации не было. Хорхе тоже ощущал, что запах йокая застарелый. Как бы то ни было, он покинул Харуку давно. Или не наведывался больше. В том-то и была вся проблема – этого макурагаэси давно здесь не было. Или он прикормился в другом месте, или его кто-то прихлопнул раньше. Например, Сусаноо Хоори Гор, который строил из себя человека и постоянного клиента Сакамото Каи. Но это только предположение, поэтому лучше не предполагать, а располагать. Хорхе направился к Кае.

Она увидела его почти сразу, повернулась и с готовностью смотрела, будто давно ожидая, что Хорхе придет с вопросами к ней. Что ж, ее подсчеты были верны.

\- Лапочка, ты видела того ее клиента, который собирался ее выкупить? – поинтересовался Хорхе.

Кая кивнула. Достала из глубоких рукавов свои руки и сказала жестами:

\- Видела. Он стар и лыс, и он не из тех, кого вы ищете.

Хорхе криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Да, вряд ли макурагаэси будет хорошим соблазнителем при такой внешности.

Кая согласно кивнула.

\- Она убила себя не потому, что йокай свел ее с ума. Она просто не хотела, чтобы ее выкупили. Иногда самоубийства – это просто самоубийства, - и отвернулась.

Хорхе едва не заскрипел зубами. Ему хотелось сжать руки в кулаки, но он вовремя вспомнил о том, что для ками это недопустимо. Это человеческая привычка. Хорхе уже не человек почти сто тридцать пять лет, а тело все равно иногда забывает.

\- Вызовите Кагамицукири, пусть отчет составляют, - приказал Хорхе.

Кая была права: иногда самоубийства – это просто самоубийства. Но не в этом случае. Да и верить ее словам – очень сомнительное предприятие, ведь у нее тоже есть скрытые мотивы. И свои тайны, которые она так старательно оберегает.

Только Хорхе докопается. Он мог поклясться, чем угодно. Хоть Великой Богиней, Сияющей в Небе.

___________________

* Камуро – девочка-служанка при гейше первого и второго класса.

***

**15-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Синсэн Аши Сюгендо**

За время учебы в Академии Данте успел неплохо изучить лазарет. Не то чтобы он был здесь постоянным клиентом, но стоило признаться, что его любовь к неприятностям и его неискоренимое желание совать нос не в свое дело, приносило свои плоды. И седые волосы в прекрасную шевелюру Хорхе, - но так уже говорил родитель, Данте по-прежнему не наблюдал этой пресловутой седины. Да, Данте неплохо изучил лазарет, поэтому знал все ходы и выходы, научился сбегать при первой же возможности; медики же, в свою очередь, неплохо изучили Данте, и знали, что он сбежит при первой возможности, поэтому, несмотря на серьезность ран, они прибегали в варварскому, но одобренному родителем методу: погружали в искусственный анабиоз до тех пор, пока его раны не заживут до такой степени, что не будут опасными, если он вдруг сбежит. Сейчас поступили именно так, и погрузили в искусственный анабиоз на два дня. Когда Данте открыл глаза, вместо раны на его груди был уже хорошо подживший розовый шрам.

После анабиоза все казалось сном. Будто не было ничего из того, что Данте помнил: ни взбесившегося Ебрахия, ни раненых Лиандера с Леандрой. Кстати, в лазарете их не оказалось, значит, их повреждения не были такими уж страшными, и их отпустили раньше, чем проснулся Данте. Трудно было поверить, что они, действительно, сражались против Ебрахия.

Ебрахий. Что на него нашло?

Медики снова осмотрели Данте, и найдя его состояние удовлетворительным, сознание не спутанным, а прыть, достойную здорового Охотника, отпустили восвояси (Данте подозревал, что они так торопились, потому что боялись, что он сбежит).

Первое, что сделал Данте, когда вернулся – совершил променад. Зашел в гостиную, и никого там не обнаружил. Прогулялся до комнаты Ебрахия, присвистнул, когда увидел проломленную дыру в стене и щите (это ж что так нашло на Футодаму, что он справился со щитами Хорхе, да еще так грубо).

\- Что же с тобой произошло? – спросил Данте в пустоту, когда понял, что хозяина комнаты нет на месте. Оставалось только надеяться, что утащивший Ебрахия Цукиеми не сотворил с ним ничего страшного, и он цел и невредим.

Данте ранее никогда не видел, чтобы Футодама вел себя подобным образом. Да он никогда бы и подумать не мог, что его самый близкий друг способен на такое, что будет вот так беситься и рычать и пытаться рвать когтями все, что попадется под руку. И сам Данте окажется неспособным его остановить. Пожалуй, стоило поразмышлять над этим. Если вспомнить наставления Эдгара, то он советовал все кризисные ситуации анализировать и пробовать отвечать на вопросы: почему не получилось? Где были ошибки? Что следовало совершить, чтобы избежать подобного, или завершить с минимальными потерями? Данте решил, что подумает об этом, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему надо убедиться, что с остальными все нормально.

После комнаты Ебрахия Данте отправился к покоям Леандры. Ее тоже не мешало бы проведать. Данте присел у фусума, ведущих в ее комнату, и спросил:

\- Леандра, ты здесь?

За перегородками что-то зашуршало, и вскоре фусума раздвинулись. За ними обнаружилась Леандра, закутанная в плед. Выглядела она немного бледной и уставшей, но глаза у нее были не сонными, значит, Данте ее не разбудил. А за ней, на кровати лежал, свернувшись калачиком, Лиандер. Во сне он выглядел совсем юным и настолько похожим на сестру, что можно решить, что они близнецы. Хотя на самом деле разница в возрасте у них была приличная – Данте рассказывали их печальную историю, и он помнил о том, что Лиандер был ее младшим братом.

\- Данте, тебя отпустили, - она улыбнулась, улыбка у нее была искренняя, хоть и мимолетная.

\- Меня трудно удержать где-то, ты же знаешь. Особенно, если это место является лазаретом.

\- Знаю, - она указала на гостиную и поднялась. Гостиная Бизена находилась не так далеко от ее комнат. Если Лиандер проснется, они услышат, а здесь они только мешают. Данте кивнул и тоже поднялся. Прошел за Леандрой мелкими шажками и тяжело опустился на татами.

\- Как ты? – спросила Леандра. Данте махнул рукой – бывало и хуже. Правда, его рана – это не самое страшное, что случилось. Да к тому же доставалось Данте и поболе, в драках или на тренировках.

\- Прости, - сказал он вместо ответа на ее вопрос. Леандра приподняла брови.

\- За что ты извиняешься?

Данте вздохнул и опустил глаза. Смотреть на Леандру он не мог, ощущал какую-то странную вину, хотя и не должен был. Ведь Ебрахий все это начал, но ведь Данте его самый близкий друг. Быть может, он был невнимателен, пропустил, что с Ебрахием творится что-то странное. Данте сожалел, что был увлеченной натурой, и ничего вокруг себя порой не видел.

\- За то, что не остановил Ебрахия вовремя.

Он заколебался, и поэтому Леандра пыталась противостоять ему первой. Из-за его промедления все и случилось.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно у меня просишь прощения? – удивилась Леандра. – Данте, это я должна просить прощения у тебя, а не ты у меня. За то, что Лиандер влез в твои семейные хроники. Или хотя бы за то, что не воспользовалась специальностью. Но мои глаза будто туман застелил, когда я увидела, что с братом что-то случилось. Я не думала головой, как нас учат, я позволила эмоциям взять верх. Ты пострадал. Мой брат пострадал. Ебрахий, наверное, тоже.

Данте молчал. Он принимал ее точку зрения, и понимал ее. Если бы он был не _Отважной Богиней_ , бесстрашной настолько, что доходило до абсурда, а _Богиней Примирения_ , как Леандра, он бы, наверное, еще больше ощущал свою вину.

\- Наверное? – ее оговорка насторожила Данте. – То есть ты не знаешь?

Леандра покачала головой.

\- Я его не видела с тех пор, как все случилось. Не волнуйся, он здесь, он бывает в своей комнате, просто, мне кажется, он нас избегает.

Ему стыдно. Цукиеми, тут даже гадать нечего, вправил ему мозги, и теперь Ебрахий мучается от осознания того, что натворил.

\- А Цукиеми уже покинул Академию, не знаешь?

\- Владыка еще здесь, насколько мне известно. Мы его видели пару раз.

Данте знал о том, какой титул носит Бог Счета Лун, и знал, как должен к нему обращаться, но не мог по той простой причине, что этим вежливым обращением не утруждал себя ни Хорхе, ни Ебрахий, они постоянно звали его по имени, и это передалось и Данте. А Цукиеми, когда услышал, как Данте обращается к нему, сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. По-видимому, его все устраивало. Но остальные ками обращались к нему, как положено.

\- Теперь понятно, куда делся Ебрахий, - улыбнулся Данте. Если не знать Данте достаточно хорошо, то и не скажешь, что его улыбка не искренняя, что в глубине его глаз затаился страх за то, что после этого случая больше ничего не будет, как прежде. Данте боялся, что когда вмешался, что-то сломал в их отношениях.

\- Эдгар объявил, что как только ты вернешься из лазарета, он будет с нами обсуждать произошедшее. Сошу и Ямасиро в ожидании тебя потрясающе равнодушны: строят различные теории и спорят до хрипоты, обсуждая произошедшее, будто это был тренировочный бой.

Данте улыбнулся шире и покачал головой. В этом мире ничего не меняется. С одной стороны – это даже хорошо. И неважно, что с тобой произойдет, солнце как светило, так и будет светить, дождь, как лил, так и будет лить.

Леандра вздохнула и расслабила спину. Когда она опускалась на татами, вся закутанная в свой плед, она неосознанно старалась держать спину ровно, будто не знала, о чем будет говорить с Данте, будто готовилась к бою. А теперь начала расслабляться, когда поняла, что он никого не винит, и что он улыбается. Она не понимала, что улыбка эта была ненастоящая. Ебрахий различал.

\- Знаешь, это было… То, что произошло… - сказала она. – Оно показало, кто сколько стоит. Честно, это было жалкое зрелище.

Данте в ответ хотелось пожать плечами. Наверное, Леандра была права, он не знал. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы остановить, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Данте отвернулся. Окна были открыты, и был виден внутренний двор, и пруд с лотосом, и каменные извилистые дорожки, и клены, шелестящие своими острыми листьями, горбатые мостики, часть других общежитий, энгава, колокольчики, подвешенные к крыше – та самая Академия, которая была ему в сто крат дороже, чем дом, где он родился и вырос. Были видны тяжелые тучи, которые должны были пролиться дождем.

\- Снег пошел, - произнес Данте. В Наре снега никогда не было, здесь – случался, когда приходили холодные воздушные массы. Снег выпадал неожиданно и ненадолго. Для Данте это было чем-то удивительным, ведь он вырос в городе, где всегда было не просто тепло, а жарко.

Леандра повернула голову и увидела, как белые хлопья сыплются с неба, но, коснувшись земли, тут же тают.

\- И правда, - улыбнулась она.

Неожиданно начинающийся снег в Поднебесном означал надежду. В мире, где, считай, не было времен года, где время определяли по фазе луны и по миграционным настроениям йокаев, где все казалось было так же, как и вчера, и завтра ничего не изменится, подобные неожиданные вещи внушали страх. Но появление снега все же означало надежду, что в этом мире можно что-то изменить к лучшему. Ведь у Звезды Поднебесного получилось. А звали ее – Юки, Снег.

***

**15-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Тренировочные додзе**

К тому времени, как Эдгар приказал всем собраться в тренировочном додзе, снега навалило прилично. Конечно, он долго не пролежит, но все равно было удивительно смотреть, как побелела Академия. И удивительно было смотреть, как Охотники в своих деревянных сандалиях, не предназначенных для таких погодных условий, осторожно ступали по заметенной земле. Еще забавнее было наблюдать за теми Охотниками, кто имел Огненное Первоначало. Температура тел таких ками может достигать температур в полтора раза выше человеческих, и поэтому под их ногами не только плавился снег, но еще и их кожа начинала дымиться.

К таким носителям Огненного Первоначала относился Аматэрасу Окуяма Вулкан, _Окуяма-цуми-но ками, Бог-Дух Глуби Гор._ На вид казался он высоким, выше, чем все остальные Охотники, не сказать, что был он массивным, но школа Сошу его весом не обидела. Среди всех студентов он был признан самым сильным физически, но маневренность и скорость реакции подводила. На занятиях по методике взаимодействия его пристегивали дополнительно, потому что в их третье занятие он умудрился порвать оковы и вырваться. Если бы Данте тогда не был так отчаянно занят своим собственным Инстинктом, позабавился бы глядя, как Вулкан бегал за муляжом йокая, громя полигон, Хорхе и Эдгар бегали за Вулканом, а бедные студенты Аши Кагемуси бегали от них троих.

Поговаривали, что скорость реакции у Вулкана такая низкая потому, что у него была специальность разрушение кей обратно в Сейкатсу. То есть он мог любую кей разложить на Первоначало и запульнуть ее обратно в Небесный Поток. Данте пару раз видел, как это работает, и решил, что сражаться с этим Охотником не хочет.

Возвращаясь к вопросу о снеге и об Огненном Первоначале, Вулкану просто надоело осторожничать и балансировать, чтобы не упасть в деревянных гэта, поэтому он их просто скинул и пошел босиком. Замерзнуть он не мог из-за того, что Огня в нем было хоть отбавляй. Он шел, а под его ногами плавился снег.

\- Фи, Вулкан, ти же н’ги испачкаешь! – скривил нос Мигель. За время, проведенное в Академии, его акцент, присущий жителям страны Золотого  Креста так и не исчез. Хорхе этот акцент раздражал особо, ведь Мигель был Богом-Правителем Многих Слов, и именно он являлся создателем заклинаний кей для Воинов-Теней в прошлых перерождениях. Но как ему создавать новые заклинания в этом, если его язык такой… поломанный?

\- Бочка с водой – это элементарно! – тут же вмешался Элайя. Он подмигнул Вулкану и помчался вперед. Делал он это смешно: скользил, едва не падал, размахивал руками, но в сторону додзе шел исправно.

\- И водички подогреет как раз, - засмеялся кто-то, намекая на высокую температуру тела. Кажется, это был кто-то из Мино.

\- Везет ему, может голыми ногами по снегу, и не мерзнуть!

\- А если добраться до додзе в кехо? Уверен, что при такой скорости не будешь успевать не то что падать, поскальзываться не получится.

\- Ну-ну умник, попробуй…

Данте не прислушивался к разговорам. Они были совершенно обычными, привычными, правильными. Хуже того, однажды Данте представил, что если вернется в Сарумэ, и понял, что ему всех этих споров, которые звучали фоном, будет не хватать. Он не представлял жизни без своих товарищей. И без Ебрахия тоже.

Данте осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках Ебрахия, но не нашел его нигде. Он надеялся, что увидит Футодаму у Эдгара (прогуливать тренировки с наставником меча отваживались немногие, а кто брался за это дело, потом горько жалели), но пока видно его не было.

«Не заставляй меня идти тебя искать, Кунимити. Если я тебя найду, ты об этом пожалеешь», - обратился к Ебрахию мысленно Данте. Он был готов выполнить свое намерение, так что лучше ему появиться в  ближайшее время. Бегать от своих товарищей – тоже не дело, чтобы он там ни натворил.

\- Великая Богиня, да ты издеваешься над нами? – послышался возмущенный голос Риты. Оказалось, что она дошла до ступеней, занесенных снегом, и теперь не знала, как на них ступить. Если уж они на ровном месте еле на ногах стояли, а тут уж вовсе попадают. И не раз. – Я не пойду босыми ногами по снегу! Я замерзну! Да что себе эти преподаватели позволяют? Не понимают, что студентам нужна обувь. Нормальная обувь, а не эти деревянные ужасы!

Данте увидел Вулкана, который тоже подошел к лестнице и остановился. Он посмотрел на лестницу вверх, за которой уже находилось их тренировочное додзе – они всегда располагались на возвышенности, и Данте понятия не имел, почему так.

\- Тв’и н’ги так велики, чт’ даже без обув’ б’ишься упаст’? - рассмеялся Мигель. Вулкан посмотрел на него зло. Эти двое не могли помириться, когда находились в одном помещении или рядом. Данте все списывал на то, что у них специальности противоположные: один создает кей, другой их разрушает. Вот и цепляются вечно друг к другу. 

Но иногда…

Данте наклонился и набрал горсть снега. Он быстро слепил из него снежок, и, уличив момент, пока все заняты, как не упасть, бросил комком прямиком в Вулкана. Тот вздрогнул, напряг плечи и медленно повернулся. Данте же сделал вид, что занят тем же, что и остальные – то есть пытается не упасть. Кажется, пронесло. Его не опознали. И не сдал никто.

Иногда Вулкан и Мигель, два, казалось бы, непримиримых противника, все же могли договориться. Когда дело касалось эффективности, ками не гнушались ничем. Особенно, быстро наставления Эдгара по этому поводу поняла Сошу, к которой и относился Вулкан. Он только покосился на Мигеля, и на его губах расцвела улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего его обидчикам.

\- Постарайся использовать меня, как опору, - сказал Вулкан и схватил Мигеля за руку. Он быстро зашагал по лестнице, оставляя после себя следы на бледном снегу, а Мигель, найдя в нем опору, тоже быстро перебирал ногами. Они быстро преодолевали расстояние до верха. – Теперь у нас тактическое преимущество. Давай обстреляем их сверху!

Помимо возвышенности, у них было еще одно тактическое преимущество – красные ворота тории, что состояли из двух толстых столбов и перекладин с вздернутыми концами. На концах этих неизменно подвешивались колокольчики. Тории располагались перед додзе не как нечто защитное (в Тэнка их ставили перед храмами для защиты от злых духов и йокаев), а как сигнал всякому входящему, что стоит оставить все свои проблемы и заботы перед ними и в додзе войти с очищенным разумом. Только сейчас эти ворота использовали не как сигнал для очистки разума, а как прекрасное укрытие от тех снежных снарядов, что полетели в забравшихся на вершину Охотников. Остальные бросились их обстреливать с энтузиазмом.

\- Просто не дадим взобраться наверх, - предложил Вулкан. - Будем обстреливать их, чтобы они поскальзывались и катились вниз.

\- Х’гошая идея! – поддержал его Мигель.

Это было весело. Потому что сбить кого-то из Охотников оказалось не таким трудным делом: они и так стояли на честном слове, и в скользких шлепанцах норовили съехать вниз. После того, как скинули Ромиро и Хоакина, те Охотники, что были внизу, поняли, что им нужен новый план действий, и прежняя тактика попросту не работает, поэтому под предводительством Хайдена (неформального лидера Сошу) перегруппировались и теперь прикрывали тех, кто должен был добраться до вершины и там обезвредить Вулкана с Мигелем.

Снег продолжал валить крупными хлопьями, загораживая обзор. С одной стороны это было на руку тем, кто на вершине: их не было видно снизу; но с другой стороны, отсутствие видимости – это палка о двух концах, потому что им тоже было не видно ни зги. Но им все же было легче: целей оказалось больше. Но приоритетными задачами все же было не пустить никого наверх. Или задержать, как можно дольше.

Данте вызвался одним из первых на штурм «горы». Небесная Богиня Отважная не могла сидеть в стороне и обстреливать из укрытий, ее гнало вперед, к приключениям. В доказательство своих намерений Данте даже скинул гэта и встал на снег босиком, не заботясь о том, что нисколько не огневик, и что еще с утра лежал в искусственном анабиозе, придавленный тяжелыми кей Земли. Он рвался вперед со смехом. Рядом с Данте молча встал хмурый Хоакин, которого раз уже сбросили, он запнулся и испачкал белую форму Синсэн Аши, и теперь был зол, ворчлив и жаждал возмездия. Третьим пошел Александр, что было совершенно неожиданно, но весьма любопытно. Элайя порывался тоже, но Кристиан ухватил его за розовую косу и сказал, что четвертый в этом подъеме будет лишним.

Хайден скомандовал выйти на старт, Данте приготовился стремительно взбежать вверх, но без использования кехо, потому что на таком льду он вряд ли сможет вынырнуть из него удачно. Звонкий голос Элайи раздал еще несколько указаний относительно подстерегающих опасностей. И они начали свою штурмовую операцию. Противники были опасны: они брали не количеством снежков, а их качеством, били прицельно и точно в цель, к тому же прикрывающие не всегда прикрывали, как надо, и шальной снежок мог неожиданно настичь от своих же. Данте раскраснелся, хотя ноги у него были ледянющие, мчался вперед, чтобы в конце пути напрыгнуть на Мигеля и обездвижить его таким образом. Вулканом будет заниматься Александр, а Хоакин будет помогать Данте.

  Данте бежал, стараясь смотреть вперед, чтобы не пропустить летящий в него снаряд и при этом не схлопотать от своих же. Он поднял голову, прищурил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть тории и «неприятеля» в конце пути. Но вместо этого он видел густую стену снега, и черный силуэт за ним. Данте сморгнул и едва не закричал всем остановиться, потому что эта фигура напоминала Бога Счета Лун, Владыку Еминокуни – черные шелка, черные распущенные вьющиеся волосы, Данте мог поклясться, что и красные глаза. И была опасность обстрелять Цукиеми снежками, что вряд ли ему понравится. Данте уже открыл рот, но снег вдруг будто поредел, и Данте увидел перед собой совсем не Бога Счета Лун. Он увидел того, кто в этих одеждах и с распущенными волосами походил на него неимоверно.

\- Футодама! – выкрикнул он радостно.

Как-то разом стало тихо. Как-то сразу прекратилась эта их шумная и веселая возня – видно никто не ожидал появления Ебрахия в это время и в этом месте. Все замолкли, будто ожидали, что прежний приступ бешенства повториться, и воздух стал густым-густым от напряжения и внезапной готовности к призыву Сейкатсу. Ебрахий даже не шелохнулся, стоял, как статуя, набравшись дурных привычек от собственного родителя, и смотрел на Данте. Данте же воспользовался затишьем, бесстрашно преодолел оставшееся расстояние и запрыгнул на Ебрахия.

\- Йокай, Футодама, знал бы ты, как у меня замерзли ноги! – пожаловался он, когда Ебрахий ошеломленно крякнул и подхватил его. – Где ты ходил все это время?

Он смотрел на Данте со смесью удивления, неверия и облегчения. Он будто ждал, что Данте его ударит в ответ, оттолкнет, больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, ведь он сотворил столько глупостей. Он ранил его.

Эти мысли так четко отражались на лице Данте, что тот рассмеялся.

\- По-моему, мы уже давно выяснили, что я не девушка, - хихикнул он, а потом добавил: - И не человек тоже…

Данте ощутил, как рука Ебрахия легла ему между лопаток. Увидел, как он склонил голову, касаясь лбом его плеча. На миг прикрыл глаза и облегченно выдохнул. Произнес:

\- Цукиеми был прав, мне нужно больше доверять тебе.

Данте засмеялся снова – до глупого Ебрахия только дошло. Иногда старые привычки давали о себе знать, и его друг вспоминал, что Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото - принцесса Сарумэ и принимался вести себя, словно это действительно так. Это смотрелось так глупо, если честно.

\- Раз так, тогда помоги мне обезвредить тех двоих, что нас обстреливают… - начал Данте, но замолк и вздохнул. Обезвреживать было уже некого: Мигель был положен на лопатки, а на нем сидел насупленный Хоакин. Он скрестил руки на груди и бормотал что-то о том, что проигравший стирает его форму, потому что по милости Мигеля Хоакин теперь такой грязный и вообще не презентабельный. А Вулкан стремительно убегал от Александра, который тоже жаждал завалить и измазать его в грязи. Остальные Охотники веселой гурьбой взбирались по лестнице.

Данте закопал холодные ступни в длинные одежды Ебрахия и извернулся.

\- Эй, киньте сюда кто-нибудь мои гэта! – крикнул он.

***

Охотники собрались перед входом в тренировочное додзе. Были они в меру грязными, немного замерзшими, но раззадоренными прошедшей потасовкой, и поэтому пребывали в довольстве. Но Данте нет-нет да ловил, что на Ебрахия косятся с осторожностью, оценивающе, словно пытаются понять, насколько он опасен и можно ли ему доверять. Сам же Ебрахий выглядел спокойным, непонятно умиротворенным, будто напился каких-то особых капель или его накачали странной кей. И смотрел как-то… по-другому.

\- Долго еще будете здесь околачиваться? А ну марш внутрь! – на крыльцо вышел Эдгар. Выглядел он агрессивно, хотя бы из-за того, что перевесил мечи на левую сторону на поясе, и Охотники невольно подобрались и принялись заходить. – После медитации – стирка, - сообщил он, оглядывая их некогда белоснежную форму.

Прошли те времена, когда Охотники жаловались: на улице холодно, вода в ручье ледяная, да как вообще это отстирать можно? – Эдгар отучил их от этого дела быстро и жестко, показав, что ропота не потерпит, нарушения дисциплины не потерпит, неповиновения не потерпит. Что нужно на его приказы реагировать сразу, иначе будет хуже. Поэтому все только обреченно кивнули и расселись в рядок.

Пол в додзе был теплым. Да и внутри было много теплее, чем снаружи, поэтому Данте, прошедшийся босиком по снегу только ради того, чтобы пробежаться в первых рядах, теперь кривился от покалывания в ступнях, к которым возвращалась чувствительность. Деревянный, натертый до блеска пол додзе, приятно теплый, пришелся по вкусу его ногам. Да что уж там – мягкому месту, когда Данте уселся на пол, тоже.

Эдгар сегодня надел широкие шаровары-хакама черного цвета и белую рубашку-косоде, а сверху накинул хаори, которое напоминало широкую накидку-халат темно-синего цвета, расшитую монами Хатимана. И так как мечи были заткнуты за пояс слева, Эдгар, прохаживаясь вдоль рассевшихся и оглушенных теплом Охотников, походил на воина, что собирался биться. Совсем не как Хорхе в своих вечно ярких тряпках, замысловатых прическах и с выразительным, эмоциональным лицом. Единственный глаз Эдгара смотрел тяжело, но Охотники знали, что и его выражение, и сегодняшний наряд, и столь агрессивное положение мечей не было их виной, а являлось следствием Хьякки Яко, Ночи, когда все йокаи сходили с ума, а все ками (кроме Охотников, разумеется) были готовы к бою.

\- Итак, вы, наверное, догадались, тема нашего сегодняшнего собрания – это обсуждение того, что случилось в учебных залах два дня назад. И так как все в сборе: и виновники, и участники, и пострадавшие, мы можем начать, - заявил Эдгар. Он сцепил руки за спиной и так прохаживался вдоль ряда Охотников. Те следили за ним, как кот за воробьем только без хищного блеска в глазах. – Школа Ямасиро, которая знает все и про всех, докопались ли вы до того, что случилось с Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахием?

\- Не совсем. У нас лишь предположения, - сразу же выступил Элайя. Когда он слышал магические вопросительные интонации, да еще если при этом обращение было в сторону Ямасиро, сдержанность его пропадала. И он встревал сразу.

\- Предположения? – Эдгар скривил губы в презрении, будто Элайя опозорил своим ответом всю школу Ямасиро, начиная от создания. – У вас лишь предположения! И вы не знаете наверняка. А ведь это не закрытая информация. Или школа Ямасиро предпочитает только закрытую информацию, а та, что в открытом доступе, ниже их достоинства?

Эдгар посмотрел на Лиандера, и тот потупился и промолчал. Данте так и не понял, зачем он рылся в его семейных хрониках, но решил вопрос этот все же задать при удобном случае.

\- Мы не рассматривали, что эта информация может быть открытой, - попытался оправдаться Элайя.

\- Да неужели? – осклабился Эдгар. – И психологию ками вы изучаете просто так?

\- Да причем здесь психология? – не выдержала Рита. – Он – просто животное, которое стоит держать в клетке, если он не может себя контролировать! – она бросила на Ебрахия горящий взгляд.

Данте скривился, Ебрахий остался безучастным, будто был готов к подобным обвинениям.

\- Вы же сами говорили, что без контроля мы – ничто. Что не звери, чтобы поддаваться своим инстинктам, что должны бороться с ними до самого конца. Это ваши слова! – Она посмотрела на Эдгара с вызовом, повторяла его слова, думала, что это залог победы. Но ухмылка Эдгара стала шире, и он будто бы потерял интерес к Рите, решил проигнорировать ее аргументы. Но Данте неплохо знал своего наставника меча, поэтому понимал, что это еще не конец.

\- Итак, кто все же удосужился прочитать возрастную психологию Охотников? – Эдгар обвел глазами всех и остановился на Габриеле. Тот поднял голову и спокойно встретил взгляд наставника. – Цудоэтинэ, ты?

Габриель кивнул.

\- Поделишься с группой? – вопросил Эдгар скалясь, как зверь.

\- Такие срывы случаются с каждым Охотником. Начинаются они примерно в середине второго курса у Охотников, обращенных из людей в возрасте после десяти человеческих лет, у остальных подобные срывы могут случаться позже.

Пока Габриель говорил, Эдгар скрестил руки на груди и согласно кивал. Когда он закончил, наставник меча повернулся к Рите.

\- Слышала? По твоей логике получается, что в клетку надо посадить и тебя. Ведь рано или поздно с тобой случится то же самое. Хуже того – подобные срывы одиночные, и повторных не случается. И значит, клетка нужнее тебе, а не Футодаме. Он-то теперь безопасен.

Хорхе хоть и был язвителен, часто прохаживался по умственным способностям или демонстрировал свое отношение к происходящему закатыванием глаз или истерик, но он не умел так жестоко «спускать с небес на землю», не показывал с безжалостной точностью на ошибки и не заставлял испытывать такой жгучий стыд от них перед всей группой. Эдгар это делал. Данте им порой восхищался за это, а порой опасался.

Рита вспыхнула и бросила злобный взгляд на Габриеля, как будто он был виноват в ее глупости и несдержанности. Габриель на нее не отреагировал.

Аматэрасу Цудоэтинэ Габриель был нетипичным представителем школы Ямато: некапризным, сносным, лишенным самолюбования и зацикленности на себе, как это бывает у них всех. Правда, наставники их отучали от этого дела довольно жестко. Габриелю же такие меры не понадобились, в нем признавали одного из самых талантливых Синсэн Аши их группы. Тогда как остальные только познавали теорию ультразвука, он уже умел им пользоваться. Другие и не знали, что такое навигация спутника, а он уже решал такие уравнения, от взгляда на которые у Данте голова шла кругом.

Габриель держался особняком. Данте подозревал, что это потому, что круг его интересов лежал в иной области. Но отстраненность этого ками никого не настораживала, ведь Габриель хорошо со всеми ладил, и его гениальность и ум, которые слыли завистью любого из Ямасиро, не вызывали каких-либо отрицательных эмоций, ведь Габриель был лишен гордыни. Он никогда ни на кого не смотрел свысока, ни с кем не спорил, умело обходя все острые углы в общении. Удивительный Охотник. Поговаривали, что у него есть все шансы стать командиром их отряда…

Эдгар отстал от Риты и снова прошелся вдоль рядов Охотников. Он ступал легко, его ноги были облачены в белые носки, в них он ходил почти бесшумно, не то, что Данте, с которым слово «красться» было несовместимо в принципе.

\- Итак, как видите, новости плохие. Подобное случится с каждым, рано или поздно. Так что не советую заниматься тем, чем вы занимались во время срыва Ебрахия, а именно: стоять и хлопать глазами, когда как другие бесполезно нападают на буяна. Сошу, почему вы стояли? Вы где-то потеряли свою _доблесть_? Ямато, ваша _гордость_ ничего больше не значит, что позволили этому случиться? Ямасиро, куда вы дели собственную _беспристрастность_ и не оценили ситуацию здраво? Мино, где ваша _чуткость_? Отчего не почувствовали заранее? Бизен… - Эдгар запнулся, глядя на притихших представителей школы: на Леандру, что бездумно бросилась защищать брата; на Данте, который снова переоценил себя; на Ебрахия, который устроил весь этот переполох, - и просто махнул на них рукой, и добавил: - да что с вас взять?

После этого обсуждение медленно перетекло в разбор полетов. Эдгар проехался по каждому, будто стоял за углом и подглядывал. Особенно досталось Леандре, что вообще никакой Сейкатсу не применила, и Данте, который с ранами бросился атаковать. Но Данте не злился, он считал, что его отсчитали вполне справедливо, и в то же время знал, что поступил правильно, и что если подобное повторится (а Эдгар обещал, что это будет, но не с Ебрахием), он поступит точно так же. На его счастье ками живучи, как никто, иначе бы у Небесной Богини Отважной всегда была бы яркая, но, увы, короткая жизнь.

А еще после – когда обсуждение закончилось, Эдгар заставил медитировать. Не драться, не выполнять какие-то упражнения или ката, а медитировать. Иногда казалось, что наставник меча из вредности им дает самые сложные задания, ведь раззадоренные обсуждением Охотники бы с удовольствием сбросили напряжение, но Эдгар хотел другого: чтобы в этот момент они взяли под контроль свой возбужденный ум и заставили его слушаться, как собака слушается хозяина. Борьба с собственным умом шла с переменным успехом. Кто-то ерзал, кто-то сопел, кто-то бесконечное количество раз открывал и закрывал глаза, начиная счет собственного дыхания сначала, потому что каждый раз сбивался со счета от одного до десяти. И за всеми этими попытками наблюдал их одноглазый, но от этого не менее зоркий наставник меча, и приговаривал:

\- Посмотрите на себя! Если вы не можете справиться с собой сейчас, то как думаете действовать, когда вам это понадобится в кризисной ситуации?

Сейчас это казалось почти смешным: как им может понадобиться навык медитации или обуздания собственного ума в кризисной ситуации? В головах Охотников будущие битвы с йокаями представлялись чем-то доблестным, откуда они будут выходить победителями, возвращаться в Небесную Обитель на крыльях славы. Их розовые представления еще не были разрушены жестокой реальностью. Полтора года учебы в Академии – это ничтожно малый срок.

***

После медитации Данте тряс головой, скидывая с себя спокойствие и сонное оцепенение, которое пришло к нему после того, как его мысли успокоились. Может, в нем еще бурлила лечебная кей, может, Данте просто устал, но возвращаться к реальности оказалось сложно. И раньше с ним такого не было.

Он поймал не себе изучающий взгляд Ебрахия и улыбнулся, показывая, что с ним все нормально. Но Ебрахий в ответ качнул головой в сторону небольшой смотровой площадки, которая располагалась за додзе.

\- Поговорим? – спросил он. Данте увидел, как настороженно на них покосились близстоящие Охотники, но ничего не сказали. Будто считали, что они будут выяснять отношения. Странная реакция, ведь Данте уже успел продемонстрировать всем, что зла не держит, и что все осталось по-прежнему. Но Ебрахий смотрел так серьезно, что невольно хотелось задаться вопросом: «А осталось ли?».

\- Конечно.

Данте вышел на холод и нашел свои гэта. Он прошел к площадке и взглянул на открывшуюся Академию, заметенную снегом. Облака уже не были такими плотными, не сыпали больше снегом, и в их слое появились прорехи. Когда выйдет солнце, снег стает за считанные минуты – Данте знал.

\- Будешь просить прощения? – спросил Данте без обиняков. Он смахнул рукой снег с ограждения и уложил на него руки. Они заледенели почти мгновенно. Ебрахий остановился позади, застыл, как умел застывать Цукиеми. Стоило признать, Ебрахий определенно переобщался со своим родителем.

\- Я…

Данте обернулся и посмотрел в глаза Ебрахию. В них плескалась вина, а не спокойствие. Хотелось рассмеяться на собственную забывчивость: таким смирным Футодама становился только когда ощущал себя кругом виноватым; не было в нем спокойствия, была лишь вина. Как он мог перепутать? Забыл уже…

\- Скажи, Футодама, если бы мы поменялись местами, - предположил Данте. – Если бы я ранил тебя, а не ты меня. Если бы я взбесился из-за того, что кто-то полез копаться в истории твоего рода, ты бы сейчас злился на меня?

Ебрахий изумленно распахнул глаза. Смотрел так, будто такой расклад ситуации никогда не приходил ему в голову.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - ответил он.

Данте ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот и я не злюсь. Так что ты прощен давно, можешь успокоиться.

Ебрахий смотрел на Данте непонимающе и немного обижено, будто он только что отобрал у него последний повод для самобичевания, и больше поводов не осталось. Данте помнил об этой его любви к ответственности за то, в чем он ни в коем случае не виноват. Помнил то разъедающее чувство вины, которым он мучился, когда он думал, что род Имубэ угасает из-за него, что он проклят, но не имеет права ни на что. И позволять ему скатиться в такие же пучины сожаления и бессилия Данте совсем не собирался.

\- Прости меня, - все же упрямо сказал Ебрахий. Наверное, ему просто надо было сказать эти слова.

Улыбка Данте стала шире.

\- Прощаю. Ну все, отпустило? – Данте вопросительно приподнял брови. – Теперь все может быть, как прежде?

Ебрахий кивнул, улыбнувшись тоже. И сразу как-то расслабился, будто гору с плеч скинул, и в глазах появился тот самый задорный блеск, от вида которого начинал стонать Хорхе. Данте тоже хотелось облегченно вздохнуть. Вместо этого он повернулся к ограждению и произнес:

\- Смотри, как красиво. В Наре такого не бывает.

Нара совсем жаркая, и они родились и выросли там. Они почти не знали снега. Не сказать, что в Ареццо он был частым гостем, но тем не менее. Ебрахий приблизился и встал сбоку от Данте. Он смотрел на занесенную снегом Академию, прикоснувшись рукой к плечу Данте. Так они простояли до тех пор, пока Данте не начал хлюпать носом и не запросился обратно в додзе – чуть-чуть погреться, прежде чем отправляться на ручей форму стирать. Ох уж этот наставник меча со своими заданиями.

В додзе было по-прежнему тепло. Поговаривали, что для обогрева использовались кей Огня, Данте понятия не имел, правда ли это, но идея ему нравилась. Особенно нравилась после промозглой улицы, когда ступаешь на теплый пол. Ебрахий шагнул за ним, передернул плечами, стряхивая с себя холод.

\- И что говорил тебе Цукиеми, когда «реабилитировал» тебя? – может, спрашивать об этом не было такой уж удачной идеей, но любопытство подмывало.

\- Всякое, - уклончиво ответил Ебрахий.

Данте хмыкнул.

\- Во всяком случае, он говорил. Я уверен, что когда это произойдет со мной, Хорхе будет лишь молчать и смотреть скорбно. От него лишнего слова объяснения не допросишься, - Данте снова уселся на пол, и едва переборол себя, чтобы не улечься. Теплый пол его расслаблял.

\- Я надеюсь, что с тобой этого не будет.

\- Эй! Эдгар сказал, что это случается со всеми. Есть конечно исключения, но я вряд ли попаду под них. Слушай, а на что это похоже?

Ебрахий нахмурился.

\- Пока меня не было, тебя укусили Ямасиро? – спросил он ворчливо.

Данте рассмеялся. Похоже, он задавал слишком много вопросов. Но ему, правда, было интересно.

\- Шутки про школы всегда актуальны? – парировал Данте, и Ебрахий хмыкнул. Он потоптался немного, а потом устроился рядом с Данте. Согнул одну ногу в колене и обнял ее, черный шелк его одежд переливался. – А костюмчик у родителя спер, да?

Ебрахий в ответ толкнул его локтем, а Данте, как уважающий себя окольцованный Охотник, не мог это просто так оставить, и вскоре они затеяли шуточную драку и покатились по деревянному полу додзе. У Данте было несомненное преимущество – его форма была брючной, и это позволяло не путаться в широких полах, как это делал Ебрахий, и уже вскоре растрепанный  и раскрасневшийся Данте, сидя верхом на Ебрахии, прижимал его к полу и улыбался.

\- Не умеешь справляться с одеждой родителя, носи форму! – сказал он назидательно, на что Ебрахий осклабился и попытался вырваться. Тщетно. Они с Данте часто так возились, и Данте давно научился, как нужно фиксировать: хорошенько сжимать бедрами бока и руки обездвиживать.

\- Когда с тобой это произошло, у тебя выросли клыки.

\- Хочешь себе такие же? – поддел его Ебрахий.

Данте пожал плечами.

\- Хотел спросить, не мешали ли они тебе во рту.

\- Да тебя точно Ямасиро укусили! – Ебрахий снова проверил хватку на прочность, но ничего не изменилось. Данте знал, что так только он даст слабину, Ебрахий сделает с ним то же самое, а потом еще и ухмыляться в лицо станет. – Кто это был? Признавайся!

\- Яцуно, - захохотал Данте. – Меня кусает только Яцуно, и ты это знаешь.

Странных отношений Данте с Яцуно Ебрахий не понимал. Считал, что Данте делает это специально, чтобы Акито позлить. Ведь Яцуно вроде бы девушка, которую природой положено защищать, и вроде бы она в его отряде, а к ней таскается Охотник, да еще самый ненавистный из всех. Так что, да, Ебрахий правильно считал.

\- Простите… - послышался голос со стороны лестниц, на которых они сегодня сражались веселой гурьбой. Данте повернул голову, ослабив хватку, и тут же пожалел об этом: Ебрахий моментально выбрался, и скрутил его, поставив на колени и заломив руки. Вошедший в додзе Лиандер увидел премилую картину. – Я… не стоит драться из-за всего, что произошло. В этом ведь моя вина…

Скрученный Данте посмотрел на Лиандера, который, похоже, искренне верил в ту чушь, что нес, и почувствовал, что стальная хватка Ебрахия ослабла. Он переместил свои руки и, подхватив Данте за подмышки, вздернул на ноги.

\- Мы дурачимся просто, - уверил Лиандера Данте. Малыш был откровенно странным даже для приплюснутой знаниями Ямасиро. Он был гениален в математике, анализе или в теоретическом понимании сути каких-то явлений, но когда дело доходило до практики или до законов, по которым функционировал мир, он становился беспомощен. Данте он иногда казался каким-то… будто в его личности не хватало какого-то куска. Наверное, поэтому Леандра и опекала его так сильно.

\- А-а, - закивал Лиандер, - я подумал уже… неважно.

Он повертел головой, осматривая додзе на наличие других ками, и тонко вздохнул, когда понял, что никого, кроме недавно помирившихся закадычных друзей, тут нет. Вздохнул, как показалось Данте, с облегчением.

\- А сестра где? – спросил Ебрахий таким тоном, будто разговаривал с потерявшимся ребенком. Данте снова захотелось пнуть его локтем, чтобы перестал строить из себя клоуна.

\- Отвлеклась на что-то, понятия не имею, - честно ответил Лиандер. – Я убежал от нее, когда она отвернулась. Надо поговорить. О свитках Сарумэ и обо всем таком, - Данте нахмурился, Лиандер это увидел, как это видят дети, когда у взрослых меняется настроение, и тут же попытался все исправить. – Я должен извиниться. Прежде всего, перед Данте, он же был Сарумэ. Но это не ради любопытства, мне просто надо кое в чем убедиться.

Ебрахий и Данте переглянулись, и вскоре стало ясно, что ни один, ни другой понятия не имеют о том, о чем говорил Лиандер.

\- Ты делал это не ради любопытства? – спросил Ебрахий. – Но тогда зачем?

Лиандер поджал губы.

\- Вам это не понравится, но я все же надеюсь на вашу помощь, - сказал он, и голос его чуть дрожал от волнения. Данте невольно коснулся рукой локтя Ебрахия, безотчетно успокаивая. Футодама выглядел так, будто собирается броситься на Лиандера снова – как максимум, и как минимум – наговорить каких-нибудь гадостей, о которых сам же вскоре  пожалеет. Но Ебрахий лишь взглянул на него, и стало понятно, что Данте ошибался. Ебрахий отлично себя контролировал и без посторонней помощи.

\- Скажи нам, - попросил Данте.

Лиандер покивал и покусал губы, собираясь со смелостью. И когда он заговорил, когда до Данте начал доходить смысл слов, он почувствовал, что у него земля уходит из-под ног.

\- Я думаю, что Сарумэ Рихан жив.

Данте рвано выдохнул, потому что от этих слов его легкие заклинило. Пошатнулся – и почувствовал, как Ебрахий подхватил его. Усилием воли притормозил поток вопросов, хлынувших в мозг, и произнес:

\- Кажется, мне лучше сесть.

Он присел и прикрыл лицо руками. Если это, действительно, так… Если это так… то, что он будет делать? Отмахнуться от Лиандера он не мог, сказать, что это все его выдумки – не мог, потому что Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандер был прекрасным аналитиком, с замечательной интуицией, и подобные вещи ощущал сразу. Да, он был беспомощен перед миром, и нуждался в сестре, но самым умным Ямасиро был он.

Ебрахий опустился рядом, посмотрел на Данте растеряно, а потом вдруг, будто вспомнил о чем-то, и его лицо приобрело спокойствие. И в спокойствии этом читалась не отстраненность, а доверие.

\- Расскажи нам, - потребовал он у Лиандера. Тот закивал и с готовностью заговорил.

Начал он не с украденных свитков или с какой-то глупой случайности, которая могла бы натолкнуть его на мысль о том, что отец Амэ и Акито, муж Амако, все еще жив. Он начал с другого. Со странного и нелогичного вопроса:

\- А что вы знаете о нашем с сестрой Пробуждении?

Данте дернул плечом. Ему рассказывали эту историю, кажется кто-то из Ямасиро. Так что он знал, что их родитель сошел с ума прежде, чем случилось их Пробуждение, они были обречены на гибель, но Леандру так мучило чувство вины за погубленного брата, что она возродилась сама, а потом дозвалась Лиандера – как и положено Бизену, который умел совершать невозможное. Поэтому, когда проба руды была взята, все стало на свои места.

\- Это… официальная версия. Ее записали во всех отчетах, но… - Лиандер потупился, замолк ненадолго, собираясь с мыслями. – Но я помню другое. Я спрашивал у Леандры, она не помнит, а я помню. Вначале я думал, что это просто плод моего воображения, я ведь слаб, немощен, и оставил эти воспоминания. Но однажды проснулся и подумал, что это ведь можно проверить.

\- Проверить что? – спросил Ебрахий, скрещивая руки на груди. Весь его вид кричал о том, что тема разговора ему не по душе.

Но Данте решил задать другой вопрос:

\- И что ты помнишь, что другие забыли?

Лиандер длинно вздохнул и сел на пол. Опустил голову и поковырял половую доску, покрытую лаком, черным хищным когтем.

\- К Пробуждению в ками меня звала не сестра. И Леандра тоже не сама возродилась. Нас призвал Сарумэ Рихан. Во всяком случае, он так представился.

Теперь пришел черед Данте шумно выдыхать. Отца разорвали йокаи за день до его рождения в храме Великой Богини. Возможно, это был какой-то самозванец или… Да не мог Сарумэ Рихан оставить семью! Это просто невозможно! Ведь он так любил Амако, так любил детей, да он жить без них не мог, и умер за них! Во всяком случае, так говорили Данте с самого детства.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Что этот человек привиделся или назвал первое пришедшее в голову имя, но… Согласно отчетам, останков Сарумэ Рихана не было найдено. Он мог…

\- Уползти? Выжить? Кончай строить свои дикие предположения! – не выдержал Ебрахий. – Там был пожар и йокаи. Какие останки должны были остаться после такого, по-твоему?

Лиандер пожал плечами и потупился. Он замолк и принялся вдвое старательнее ковырять когтем пол. Данте бросил на Ебрахия разозленный взгляд – неужели не понимал, что на повышенных тонах здесь ничего не решить, только испугает Лиандера и он вовсе закроется, и вытащить из него потом информацию будет несоизмеримо сложнее. Данте плюхнулся рядом с ним и попытался поймать его взгляд, наклонившись вперед, но Лиандер видел только, как кончик каштановой косы елозит по полу.

\- И какова вероятность? – спросил Данте. Он понятия не имел, зачем в это лезет, и что будет делать, если окажется, что его отец на самом деле жив.

\- Небольшая. Но что-то во всем этом не сходится, где-то уравнение не получается, и я хотел бы разобраться, поэтому и прошу помощи.

\- Ты полез в это потому, что у тебя не сходится уравнение? – снова начал Ебрахий. И Данте зашипел, как рассерженный змей, то тот уже знатно завелся. – Ты ворошишь прошлое, потому что во время Пробуждения тебе что-то показалось?

\- Футодама! – прикрикнул на него Данте. Лиандер весь съежился, будто приготовившись, что сейчас огребет то же. И гнев Данте мгновенно смягчился, и он добавил уже спокойно. – Просто помолчи.

Данте ужасно хотелось коснуться Лиандера, чтобы приободрить, но вовремя вспомнил, что это недопустимо. Что они не в Тэнка, и что больше не люди, и что к Охотникам прикасаться просто так не стоит, поэтому спрятал руки за спиной и обратился к нему.

\- Что еще ты раскопал? Ты ведь раскопал, правда? – Данте достаточно знал Ямасиро, он знал, что они так просто не сдаются. Если их заинтересует что-то, они выкопают это даже в Еминокуни. А если «уравнение не сходится», значит оно, действительно, не сходится.

\- Две вещи, - ответил Лиандер. – Нас с Леандрой нет в Сутре Перерождений. С таким именем, как у нас, числится только некая Янка, которая давно умерла.

Данте прищурился, вдруг вспоминая перемену настроения Хорхе на полигоне тренировки кехо несколько дней назад, и тогда Азалия сказала, что кася раскопали могилу Янки. Причем тут это Данте пока понять не мог, но решил просто запомнить.

\- Разве в Сутре Перерождений не записаны перерождения всех ками? – спросил Ебрахий.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Лиандер, по-детски поджимая губы, будто такая дискриминация его неимоверно обижала. - Но нас там нет.

\- И что это может значить? Кто-то стер вас оттуда? – продолжал усердствовать с вопросами Ебрахий.

\- Не знаю, - совершенно искренне ответил Лиандер, снова начиная горбиться и пытаться сжаться в комок. Данте махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, оставим это. Вторая вещь какая?

\- Рихан ведь до свадьбы с твоей матерью носил родовое имя Хагуи? – поинтересовался Лиандер. Данте пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, какое родовое имя носил его отец до встречи с матерью. Это как-то не афишировалось, и у него никогда не возникало желания спросить. Зачем ворошить прошлое, если все равно ничего не изменить.

\- Может быть, - ответил он.

Лиандер хмыкнул, ему со стороны его школы подобное незнание казалось непонятным.

\- Тогда вам придется мне верить на слово. Я нашел упоминания о том, что раньше его звали Хагуи Рихан. И он учился в Академии.

\- Он был Аши?! – спросили Данте и Ебрахий одновременно.

\- Да, - кивнул Лиандер. Данте прищурился и посмотрел внимательно: если ему лгут, он это поймет сразу. Но нет, ложью и не пахло, а Лиандер выглядел хоть и запуганным немного, немного не своей тарелке, но было совершенно непохоже, чтобы он говорил неправду. – Он был одним из гениев Академии, в основном использовал кей Воды, как и Сарумэ Акито. Они здесь очень похожи, неудивительно – отец и сын.

\- Яблоко от яблони… - проворчал Ебрахий.

Что же касается самого Данте, он бы слишком поражен этой новостью, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Он пытался понять, осознать, что его отец тоже учился здесь, тоже был гением, тоже убивал йокаев. Но… но разве у Аши есть семьи? Разве они женятся?

Кажется, этот вопрос Данте задал вслух, потому что Лиандер ответил:

\- Я тоже сразу об этом подумал. И нашел кое-что, - Данте поднял голову и выжидающе на него посмотрел. – Его исключили из клана. Нашел несколько упоминаний о том, что его клеймили за предательство.

Данте шокировано выдохнул. Его отец – предатель. Это объясняло то, что он смог завести семью, но плодило кучу других вопросов.

\- Что он совершил? – вопросил Данте, желая всей душой и боясь услышать ответ. Что если Рихан сделал что-то по-настоящему страшное?

Лиандер пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю точно.

\- А не точно? – напряженно спросил Ебрахий. Данте знал, как он относится к Сарумэ, и поэтому не удивлялся, что Ебрахий переживал больше, чем он.

\- Не точно? – для Ямасиро такая постановка вопроса была едва ли не позорной, поэтому Данте видел, как черные глаза Лиандера блеснули раздражением. – Я знаю точно, что Сарумэ Рихан и Аматэрасу Нацу Янка каким-то образом связаны. Эта связь и послужила причиной его исключения.

Но какие причины? Янка была мертва еще с триста шестьдесят девятого, если верить Азалии. Если верить Азалии тогда происходило что-то страшное до такой степени, что даже Академию пришлось закрывать. Но то было больше ста тридцати лет назад, и отец не мог жить так долго, ведь он был человеком.

\- Я не могу докопаться до причин, - признался Лиандер, словно читая мысли Данте. - Вся документация находится в секретных архивах. И поэтому я прошу помощи у вас.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Ебрахия. Лиандера всего трясло от возбуждения, от страха, может быть, но смотрел он в лицо Ебрахия смело.

\- Футодама-но микото ведь может украсть, что угодно? – спросил он.

* * *

   



	4. Chapter 4

**  
17-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Синсэн Аши Сюгендо,**

**Бизен-дэн**

Эдгар часто говорил, что панацея от смятения – это медитации, но у Данте были свои способы, чтобы успокоиться. В конце концов, он выходец из клана Сарумэ, и он знал, как успокоить трясущиеся руки, как перестать думать о чем-то и как сосредоточиться. Поэтому решил не пользоваться еще не разработанными и сомнительными методами успокоения от Эдгара, а прибегнуть к тому, что помогало ему с незапамятных времен. Вот Данте сейчас и сидел в  общей гостиной с пяльцами в руках и вышивал павлина.

Павлин, надо отметить, выдался вредным. Он был ярким, зелено-желтым, и напоминал Хорхе. Не только внешностью, но и характером: нитки на нем постоянно путались, а иголка колола пальцы. Когда она уколола Данте в очередной раз, тот не выдержал, зарычал, и отбросил в сторону пяльцы. Ебрахий, смирно сидящий рядом, посмотрел на них и вздохнул.

\- Поговорим? – предложил он.

\- О чем? – раздраженно отозвался Данте. – Об этом павлине? Я и так вижу, что ему доставляет удовольствие мучить меня, пока я его вышиваю.

Ебрахий вздохнул снова. Он знал характер Данте лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, может, даже лучше Хорхе, поэтому не удивился такому ответу. Даже выражение лица Ебрахия не изменилось.

\- О твоем отце, - сказал он спокойно.

Данте посмотрел на распятого на пяльцах павлина и подумал, что его проверенные методы успокоения дали сбой.  Хоть иди на поклон к Эдгару и начинай умолять, чтобы помог успокоиться. Самому – не получалось. Наверное, так и ломаются Охотники.

\- Соскучился по Хорхе? – Данте приподнял брови. – Так Его Великолепие скоро вернется и будет дефилировать перед нами. Ты снова…

\- Удзумэ, - не выдержал Ебрахий, оборвал его. – Прекрати.

Данте пожал плечами и лизнул исколотый иголкой палец. Говорить ничего не хотелось, особенно, о Сарумэ Рихане. Хотелось уйти в глубокое отрицание и, наконец, осознать, что у него лишь одна семья – это другие ками. У него нет прошлого. Его не волнуют проблемы клана Сарумэ, его не волнует боль отдельно взятой женщины, которая сошла с ума из-за того, что его на ее глазах разорвали ее мужа. Его не волнует… Да кого он обманывает?

\- Я могу позвать Цукиеми, если тебе нужно. Или Эдгара. Яцуно? Как насчет нее? – начал предлагать Ебрахий. Данте растянул губы в улыбке, но была она блеклой.

\- Ради Великой Богини, прекрати! Ты говоришь так, будто я болен.

Ебрахий насупился, запыхтел, как вскипающий чайник, и пробормотал:

\- Я просто хотел тебе помочь. Если меня тебе не достаточно…

\- Не стоит. Тебя мне сейчас хватает, - мрачно отозвался Данте.

С тех пор, как состоялся тот злополучный разговор с Лиандером в додзе, Ебрахий не отходил от Данте ни на шаг. Он не шел обкрадывать архивы, он ждал, какое решение примет Данте. А Данте молчал, только его руки дрожали. И ночью он не спал – Ебрахий слышал его хриплое дыхание за тонкой стеной.

Данте не ответил, только вздохнул, закидывая руки за голову, и искоса взглянул на Ебрахия. Тот замер в ожидании.

\- Скажи, что чувствует Охотник перед тем, как сломается? Это больно? Это страшно? Потому что мне кажется, что я вот-вот… - Ебрахий схватил его за плечи, поворачивая к себе. Данте посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. – Ты сможешь меня успокоить, если я вдруг нападу на тебя?

\- Да, - солгал Ебрахий, и Данте это знал, почувствовал. Он открыл глаза, взглянул во взволнованное лицо Ебрахия. Усмешка тронула его губы.

\- Отпусти меня, - сказал он. – Не дотрагивайся до меня. Я не хочу твоих прикосновений.

Они оба были уроженцами Тэнка, более того, они были оба из Сето, имели общее прошлое и преодолели множество препятствий вместе. Это было нормально, что они часто прикасались друг к другу, в Тэнка – это показатель близости. Но сейчас это только мешало. Ебрахий это понял и отодвинулся. Он даже не выглядел расстроенным, но просто был покорным, хотя упрямства в нем обычно было хоть отбавляй – Данте порой уставал с ним сражаться.

\- Цукиеми объяснил мне, отчего происходят эти сломы. Мы с ним разговаривали, когда со мной это случилось, - заговорил Ебрахий. Данте повернул к нему голову, слегка наклонив ее, внимал. – Это случается из-за того, что мы уже ками, но еще не осознали этого. Где-то глубоко внутри нашего сознания сидит то, что мы еще люди. И проблемы пытаемся решать людскими способами, и прошлое никак не отринем. Я сломался потому… что считал, что как Имубэ я должен защищать честь Сарумэ.

\- Понятно, - отозвался Данте сухо. Теперь ему становились понятными эти речи Хорхе, когда он призывал забыть о прошлом, перечеркнуть его. Тогда Данте они казались эгоистичными, но сейчас было ясно – Хорхе знал, что говорил. Хорхе всегда знал, что говорил.

Возможно, Хорхе пытался его подготовить к подобному еще в Убежище. Возможно, он знал, что рано или поздно правда выплывет наружу. Знал ли он, что Сарумэ Рихан раньше учился в Академии? Предполагал ли он, что для Данте эта информация станет самым настоящим ударом?

Зная этого скрытника Хорхе, можно с уверенностью ответить: да. И пытался уберечь. Данте тогда подумал, что он так пытался сделать его полностью своим, завладеть его вниманием и жизнью, потому что больше всего на свете Данте боялся слов: «Ты принадлежишь только мне». Ведь Амако…

Как оказалось, в Хорхе он ошибся.

\- Ты хочешь знать, что я чувствовал тогда? – продолжил свой рассказ Ебрахий. - Ярость. Она была такой черной, что сжигала меня, сжирала меня. Где-то глубоко внутри я задавался вопросом: «Что я делаю?», но остановиться не мог. Будто моя воля сломалась. Будто опоры под ногами больше не было, осталось лишь желание уничтожить, разорвать, смять. Неважно кого. Потому что все вокруг были врагами.

Ощущал ли Данте сейчас то, о чем говорил Ебрахий? Клокотала ли ярость в нем? Хотел ли он уничтожать, рвать и мять? Нет, этого не было. Было смятение, были трясущиеся руки, было отсутствие покоя, и в глубине души была обида, нормальная, человеческая, ведь если отец жив, все могло бы быть по-другому. Мама могла быть другой, а он не знал бы ее приступов сумасшествия и не чувствовал на себе ее тяжелую руку. И Данте просто не знал, что делать с этими чувствами. Как поступить.

\- Я не злюсь, - сообщил Данте, прикрывая глаза. – Я не собираюсь терять контроль, потому что так легче. Я не собираюсь ни на кого нападать, Футодама. Ты можешь расслабиться.

\- Хорошо, - Ебрахий поверил сразу, без лишних вопросов и разговоров. Кивнул, и во взгляде его тревога немного отступила, стала не такой густой, не напоминала больше небо перед грозой с черными-пречерными тучами. А все дело в том, что он учился доверять Данте и принимать его не слабой принцессой, а Небесной Богиней Отважной, которая не боится ничего, которая устоит, с чем бы ни повстречалась на пути.

\- Что мы будем делать? – спросил Ебрахий. Если бы мог, он все решил по-своему, но он был ками, а не Имубэ, и поэтому полагался на Данте.

\- Что будем делать? – усмехнулся Данте, и усмешка эта вышла зловещей. – Ты, действительно, хочешь знать?

Ебрахий твердо кивнул. И Данте первым потянулся к нему и дернул за ленту в волосах. Она соскользнула с его волос и свернулась на полу черной змейкой.

\- Завязывай хвост, Футодама. Ведь ты всегда его делаешь, когда идешь красть что-то, - Данте потянул за косу, перекинутую через его плечо, и в его пальцах, увенчанных острыми лиловыми когтями, она распустилась, и в ладони заструился блестящий поток волос Ебрахия. – Мы пойдем в архив Воинов-Теней. Я хочу знать о Сарумэ Рихане все.  И если он жив, если его не разорвали йокаи незадолго до моего рождения, ему не стоит попадаться у меня на пути.

***

\- Эх, жаль, что все данные о ками хранятся в Небесной Обители, а не в Академии. Здесь можно отыскать только личные дела на всех живущих, а вот если надо узнать о перерождениях – этого в Академии уже не найти. То ли дело Аши. Вся информация о них хранится здесь, в Академии. Говорят, что Хатиман не захотел делать архив где-то в другом месте, вроде Сето или Нары, решил, что это ненадежно, а в Небесную Обитель тащить все эти талмуды запретила Эхисса. Так и сказала: «Аши – это люди, и нечего тащить в Дом Богов всякий мусор». Ладно, может так и не сказала, а я уже придумал, но… В общем, я хотел сказать, что архивы по всем Аши находятся здесь, в Академии, жаль, что нам информация по ним даром не сдалась, - сказал Элайя еще в прошлом году. В те славные времена, когда они только-только познакомились и решили веселой гурьбой взломать соловьиные полы. С помощью каких умозаключений они решили украсть у ректора паспорта на ками и с чего решили, что эти данные помогут – Данте вспомнить не мог. Наверное, тогда просто всем хотелось показать себя в деле. Вот и показали.

Данте повернулся к Ебрахию, который перебросил ему несколько связок с колокольчиками.

\- Вот, надень. Так нас не засекут, - сказал он. То, что Ебрахий пользовался этим, чтобы остаться незамеченным, Данте уже понял. Так же он понял, что правильно настроенные колокольчики могут избавить и от поднятия тревоги с помощью соловьиных полов. Такое простое решение! А год назад они грешили на Сейкатсу, невероятные умения преподавательского состава и еще йокай знает на что. Кстати, загадку эту так и не разгадали. Сделал это Ебрахий, правда втихаря и ни с кем не поделился.

Данте осмотрел связки и тихо присвистнул. Количество колокольчиков впечатляло. Пока он занимался неизвестно чем (читай: бегал за Акито, соблазнял Яцуно, водил дружбу с Ямато, устроил бюро находок в своей комнате и мутузил Ебрахия, когда заставал его за складированным наворованного у себя или подрабатывал музой на полставки), Ебрахий времени зря не терял. Он тащил, что плохо лежит, испытывал свою специальность, учился не попадаться на глаза и изучил Академию вдоль и поперек. Данте бы не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Ебрахий перечитал все бумажки в кабинете Рихарда, да он же не Ямасиро, ему это просто не интересно.

\- Надевай, что стоишь? Пока не прозвучал отбой, нам покинуть территорию будет легче, - сказал Ебрахий.

Данте принялся облачаться в звенящее безобразие, хотя не совсем понимал, зачем это делать, если выходить из общежитий еще разрешено.

\- Нас все равно засечет комитет, когда будет проверять, какой в этом толк? – спросил Данте.

\- Когда у тебя плохое настроение, ты становишься похож на Хоакина, - ухмыльнулся Ебрахий и в шутку потрепал Данте за щечку. Данте нахмурился – просил же не прикасаться, но стерпел все стоически. Похоже, Ебрахий начинает входить в раж и действует более возбужденно, чем обычно. – Не переживай, я договорился с Кию. Он нас прикроет.

\- Бог Совершенных Иллюзий? – Данте не мог понять, почему он сам до этого не додумался. Наверное, он слишком оглушен свалившийся новостью, вот и соображает туго. К счастью, у него есть Ебрахий.

\-  Ага. Пообещал ему, что ты посидишь с ним, пока он будет рисовать свою мазню…

Данте закатил глаза. Для выходца из рода Имубэ, сопряженного с родом Сарумэ, Ебрахий порой вел себя как последний невежда. Мазня! Надо же было так сказать!

\- Мои уши последнего слова не слышали, - фыркнул Данте.

\- О, приходишь в себя! – Ебрахий сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и подскочил к Данте. Он проверил на нем браслеты с колокольчиками и, убедившись, что они надеты верно, кивнул на выход. – А теперь уходим тихо, чтобы никто нас не видел. Если попадемся кому-то на глаза, весь план рухнет.

\- Понял, - кивнул Данте и направился к выходу, но Ебрахий его перехватил.

\- Нам придется вернуться к началу четвертой стражи*, в любом случае. Найдем мы информацию или нет, придется вернуться.

Данте посмотрел на Ебрахия непонимающе. Если у них есть колокольчики, а Кию их прикроет, тогда зачем им возвращаться так рано?

\- Зачем?

\- Удзумэ, ты забыл? – удивился Ебрахий. – На четвертой страже начнется Хьякки Яко.

Он забыл. Столько всего произошло за последние дни, что у Данте все из головы вылетело. Но даже сейчас, когда ему напомнили об этом, Данте все равно никак не мог взять в толк, причем тут Хьякки Яко. Они же в Академии, самой защищенной части Поднебесного. Здесь йокаев не может быть по определению, не говоря уж о каких-то хороводах и прочей жути. Так почему они должны возвращаться? Но раз так, ладно. Он смирится с этим.

\- Тогда не будем терять времени.

Ебрахий кивнул и вышел первым. Данте следовал за ним шаг в шаг, глядя в его спину и на волосы, собранные в хвост. Он наблюдал, как двигается Ебрахий, и ему казалось, словно его подменили, словно идет кто-то другой, а не тот, кому Данте почти каждый день надирал уши за то, что он таскал всякий хлам. Впрочем, если так задуматься, Данте ведь редко с ним ходил на его вылазки, и почти не видел его в специальности. Полазить по карманам и выгрести оттуда мелочь – это не считалось.

«А ведь я не так хорошо его знаю, как казалось», - внезапно осознал Данте.

Ебрахий остановился на одной из дорожек, вымощенных камнем, и повернулся в сторону деревьев.

\- Лучше пройти через них. Если пойдем по дороге, то больше вероятность, что нас с тобой засекут, - сказал он, и Данте кивнул, в словах Ебрахия была своя правда. – Эх, жаль ты кехо еще можешь…

\- Говоришь так, будто сам умеешь, - усмехнулся Данте. А Ебрахий обошел его по кругу, а потом сделал шаг в специальный режим.  Данте раскрыл было рот, чтобы крикнуть, чтобы Ебрахий прекращал выпендриваться, они не для того сюда пришли, но Ебрахий вынырнул из кехо в неподалеку и остановился, приподняв брови.

\- Убедился? – спросил он.

Данте только удивленно похлопал глазами и подумал, что о Ебрахии он не знает слишком много, и это непростительно. Это было обидно с одной стороны, а с другой - являлось ударом по самолюбию. Уж Данте-то считал, что достаточно внимателен к окружающим, что видит и понимает их, но на самом деле все оказалось совсем не так. Он решил, что тот образ, который он построил в своей голове, и есть Ебрахий, отказавшись смотреть на него объективно, решив, что ничего нового все равно и не увидит. Сейчас Данте ощущал себя так, будто ему дали пощечину.

\- Да, убедился, - наконец, он смог выдавить из себя пару слов. – Но как?

Ебрахий пожал плечами.

\- Меня Цукиеми отдельно учит. Это вроде как секретные тренировки. Знали только мы вдвоем и Хорхе. Там меня и натренировали.

Каким же Цукиеми был хорошим учителем, если смог научить кехо такого болвана, как Ебрахий. Хотя нет, почему болвана? Опять Данте судит предвзято. Позабыл, что еще в Сарумэ только он мог потягаться в гениальным Акито. Имубэ Кунимити ведь тоже гений. Но почему об этом позабыли?

\- Но еще недавно… На тренировке кехо…

\- Притворялся.

\- Что?! Притворялся! – вышел из себя Данте и шлепнул Ебрахия по плечу, не удержался. – Да ты себе все лицо разбил! Да ты все столбы собой пересчитал! Да я думал, что из твоей пробитой башки мозги вытекут!

Ебрахий на тычок отреагировал, как и подожжено уважающему себя Охотнику: заломил Данте руки за спину, заставляя прогнуться в спине и от внезапной боли внезапно протрезветь. Данте ведь хотелось ответить – вывернуться, ударить с когтями, но разве они для этого здесь? И Данте затих, длинно выдохнув через нос.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Ебрахий. Данте кивнул, и его отпустили.

\- Мог бы и мне сказать, - буркнул он, потирая запястья. Сказал он это для проформы, потому что знал: в его незнании виноват только он сам, больше надо было интересоваться тем, кто всегда рядом с тобой. – А не волновать меня.

Ебрахий почесал голову в смущении.

\- Прости-прости, не рассчитал, - на что Данте снова вздохнул и  махнул рукой. Вот правда, что с Ебрахия взять? – Пойдем, у нас времени в обрез. Об этом мы можем поговорить позже.

Действительно. Они могут это сделать и позже.

Они шли через лес. Ну как лес – скорее зеленые насаждения, но были они достаточно густыми и обширными, чтобы называться лесом. Снег, который выпал позавчера, давно стаял. В тот же вечер после него прошел дождь, и теперь после этих природных явлений земля под ногами была вязкая, и когда они шли, погружались едва ли не по щиколотку. После такой грязи будет сложно не оставить следы в архиве. Но у Ебрахия, похоже, на этот счет были свои соображения.

Он шел впереди, закутанный в черные шелка, явно узурпированные у родителя, и почти сливался с темнотой. Данте его видел как размытую тень и поэтому больше предпочитал ориентироваться по слуху. Данте всегда лучше слышал, чем видел, поэтому для него подобное было естественным. И хотя шли они тихо, влажная земля все равно чавкала под ногами, он слышал тонкий перезвон колокольчиков и их рваные дыхания. Ебрахий шел впереди, но иногда поворачивал голову, косился на Данте, убеждаясь, что тот нигде не потерялся, не застрял и следует за ним, и в эти моменты можно было видеть, как его взгляд, ярко-алый, вспыхивал во тьме. Данте каждый раз хотелось сказать: «Тут я, тут», - но он предпочитал лишний раз не шуметь. Звона колокольчиков и чавкающих шагов хватало с лихвой.

Оказалось, что Ебрахий на местности ориентировался превосходно. Делал он это по памяти, потому что у него опыта в подобных вылазках море, или с помощью навигационных устройств, которые были установлены по периметру Академии и позволяли получать информацию о местности, как со спутника – Данте не знал. Ебрахий, оказалось, таил в себе множество секретов; что там на самом деле, трудно предположить.

Они прошли еще немного, а потом ветки деревьев раздвинулись. Ебрахий вышел первый на небольшую каменную дорожку, по краям которой горели все те же каменные фонари. Данте вышел за ним и тряхнул ногами, пытаясь со своих деревянных сандалий стряхнуть грязь. Он так увлекся этим занятием, что вздрогнул, когда услышал изумленный вздох, вырвавшийся из Ебрахия. Данте сразу вскинулся, оглядываясь вокруг – неужели их обнаружили? – и, не заметив никого постороннего, обратил свой взор на Ебрахия. Тот, как оказалось, стоял, задрав голову к верху и смотрел в небо.

\- Смотри, - поднимая руку, он взмахнул рукавом кимоно. Шелк при этом взлетел и зашелестел в полутьме, точно крылья какой-то сказочной птицы. – Смотри туда.

Данте задрал голову и почувствовал, что внутри него что-то шевельнулось. И это «что-то» подозрительно напоминало страх.

\- Великая Богиня! Никогда не видел… - шумно выдохнул он.

Над деревьями восходила красная луна. Да такая огромная и такая жуткая, что дыхание перехватывало. Казалось, что она нависала над ними; и что это не луна, а какой-то огромный черный йокай открыл свой глаз и смотрит на тебя. Этот глаз видит тебя насквозь, он него не спрятаться и не скрыться, красный, спелый, неумолимый.  Понятно, отчего йокаи сходили с ума, когда она появлялась. Глядя на нее вот так, самому становилось неспокойно. Там, внутри, ворочалось что-то темное, что-то пугающее, чему нет названия. Нет, Данте и раньше ощущал это в себе, свою темную сторону, их заставляли вытаскивать ее в медитациях и справляться с ней. Но то было под присмотром наставников, а тут не было никого, на кого можно было опереться. Тут ты будто один на один с этим глазом, который смотрит внутрь тебя.

Данте подумалось, что если бы бездна имела глаза, то смотрела бы она точно так же.

\- Вот потому нам и надо вернуться до четвертой стражи, - сказал Ебрахий. И Данте едва не выкрикнул: «А что будет еще хуже?» - но вовремя спохватился. Не стоит задавать такие глупые вопросы, потому что ясно, что, да, будет. Лучше не смотреть на эту луну. Ее свет дарит смятение, от него хотелось кусаться и рвать когтями живую плоть.

Откуда-то издали, со стороны псарен, послышался леденящий душу вой. Даже дрессированные полуйокаи в эту ночь сходили с ума. Так что неудивительно будет, если ками тоже чуток тронутся.

\- Ну так чего же мы ждем? Идем! – сказал Данте.

Ебрахий немедля кивнул и пошел по каменной тропинке. Она повиляла немного, а потом стала забирать вверх, и вскоре они взбирались по каменным ступеням на очередной холм. Они шли молча, только звон колокольчиков, которыми они были щедро обвешены, раздавался вокруг,  а красноватый свет луны освещал им дорогу. Данте имел неплохое воображение, и сейчас ему казалось, что это не свет заливал улицы, это отражение людской крови светит им.

\- Что-то не припомню, чтобы было так жутко во время Хьякки Яко, - сказал Данте, поежившись.

\- Угу, - коротко сказал Ебрахий. Данте посмотрел на него внимательнее, увидел напряженные плечи и испугался сильнее, но не за себя, а за Ебрахия. Вдруг он еще свой срыв не до конца переболел, а Данте его тащит в такое время йокай знает куда.

\- Мы можем вернуться, - предложил Данте. И хотя ему хотелось узнать о своем отце, это было не настолько срочно, чтобы бродить по этой жути.

\- Когда мы войдем внутрь, будет лучше, - сообщил Ебрахий. – Ты думаешь, почему людей держат взаперти? Это все лунный свет.

\- Похоже, что он заряжен каким-то особым видом Сейкатсу, - предположил Данте.

\- Мне тоже так показалось, - ответил Ебрахий. – Но я понятия не имею, как это нейтрализовать.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Данте.

Когда разговариваешь, идти легче. Внимание не сфокусировано на этой жуткой луне и от этого как-то проще. Данте привстал на цыпочки, стараясь разглядеть здание впереди, чтобы определить, сколько еще им идти, но увидел впереди только темную неразличимую массу.

\- Скажи, Футодама, тебе так же плохо, как и мне? – спросил Данте, оглянулся назад, на проделанный путь. Мокрая каменная дорожка мерцала зыбким красным цветом, и Данте возблагодарил Великую Богиню, что снег стаял. Если бы он остался, зрелище ему развернулось еще хуже.

\- Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под словом «плохо». Я понятия не имею, почему я боюсь. Это же просто луна, просто свет, а ноги еле идут, - почти простонал он и сжал зубы.

Данте поджал пальцы на руках, чтобы успокоить зуд, исходящий от когтей.

\- Надеюсь, что к четвертой страже я не буду бегать по округе и искать, обо что бы почесать когти.

\- Может, на ночь в архиве останемся? – предложил Ебрахий. – Я не хочу идти назад по этому.

\- Хорошая идея, - согласился Данте. – Но сможет ли Кию прикрывать нас так долго?

Ебрахий пожал плечами, а потом вздохнул:

\- Вряд ли.

Здание архива показалось неожиданно. Оно будто вынырнуло из тьмы, сверкая неизменными воротами-ториями. Данте понятия не имел, зачем их поставили перед архивом, но в свете этой луны они выглядели жутко: будто светились красным, а наверху сидело какое-то лохматое существо.

\- Йокай? – удивился Данте и прыгнул вперед. То, что в Академии йокаев быть не может, если это только не муляж и не полукровка с псарен, ему в голову не пришло. Впрочем, эти полукровки частенько любили лежать если не на ториях, то на ветках деревьев – очень уж они лазающие были. Но к данному лохматому существу отношения не имели никакого.

Данте совершенно отчетливо видел перед собой отороси – йокая, собирающего нечистые намерения проходящих сквозь врата-тории, поэтому и прыгнул. Он пробежался по алому столбику, одной рукой повис на верхней перекладине, а второй полоснул йокая, выпущенными когтями. Отороси вдруг дрогнул и растворился, словно дымка. Данте заморгал:

\- Иллюзия? – вопросил он.

Ебрахий подошел к воротам и посмотрел на Данте, задрав голову.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Ты же его видел тоже? – вопросил Данте. Он спрыгнул на землю и теперь прятал руки за спину, стесняясь своей импульсивности. – Или это только моя галлюцинация?

\- Я его видел, - хмуро ответил Ебрахий и кивнул в сторону архива. – Пойдем внутрь. Если эта штука может рождать иллюзии, то нам может не поздоровиться.

Данте кивнул и направился к дверям в архив. Он уже потянулся к ручке, как вдруг услышал, что подвешенные на цепочках фонарики вдруг беспокойно заскрипели, а звон колокольчиков Ебрахия вдруг стих. Обеспокоенный тем, как бы что ни произошло, Данте обернулся и увидел неподалеку женскую фигуру в белом кимоно, надетом неправильно, надетом, как покойнику. Кимоно хоть и было белым, в этом лунном свете оно казалось обагренным кровью.

\- Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, - произнесла женщина. – Наконец-то мы встретились там, где нам никто не помешает.

Данте оглянулся, ища взглядом Ебрахия, но он, точно сквозь землю провалился. Его было не слышно, не видно, он даже нигде не ощущался. Здесь были лишь двое: Данте и эта странная женщина.

\- Кто ты? – спросил он.

Женщина подплыла ближе. Данте увидел, что у нее длинные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы и черные, непроницаемые глаза. А еще она потрясающе напоминает ему Леандру.

\- Меня зовут Янка, Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото. В этом воплощении ты – мужчина? Никогда бы не подумала, что такое случится. Но это неважно, кровь твоя от этого не изменится. Поделишься ею со мной?

Она надвигалась на него, и Данте пятился. Он вздрогнул, когда наткнулся спиной на деревянную стену архива и вжался в нее.

\- Зачем моя кровь вам понадобилась? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.

Янка усмехнулась, в свете этой луны улыбка ее казалась зловещей.

\- Потому что я снова хочу жить, Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото. И ты мне поможешь в этом.

Обычно Данте не боялся женщин, но тут его природная изворотливость ему изменила. Быть может потому, что он четко ощутил, что перед ним сейчас нечто иное, чем он знал ранее: не человек, не ками, не йокай. И в ее глазах, черных, непроницаемых, сверкало безумие.

Как у Амако когда-то.

_________________

* Время в Поднебесном считается в стражах. Четвертая стража – это примерно два ночи. Отбой у Охотников бывает в начале второй стражи.

***

**17-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Архив**

Во время Хьякки Яко покидать свои дома строго запрещено - вот главное правило Поднебесного. Во время Хьякки Яко по улицам идут йокаи и увивают все живое, что им попадется. Красная луна туманит сознание, заставляет испытывать ярость или страх, или видеть иллюзии. Видеть то, с чем ты сражаешься всю свою жизнь. Или то, от чего ты боишься и от чего ты бежишь всю свою жизнь. Не покидайте свои дома во время Хьякки Яко, даже если вы находитесь в Академии – в самом защищенном месте в мире.

Данте поздно понял, какую ошибку они с Ебрахием совершили.

Он на миг зажмурился, отказываясь верить в реальность женщины, стоящей перед ним. Она могла быть таким же мороком, как и отороси над воротами. И если Янка – это иллюзия, то и бояться нечего. Но когда Данте распахнул глаза, едва не задохнулся от удивления. Перед ним стояла уже не Янка – женщина в белом кимоно, надетом, как на покойника, а другая. Эта женщина была закутана в темно-синие шелка, черные густые волосы струились по плечам, а большие синие глаза смотрели с тем самым безумием, которого больше всего на свете боялся Данте.

Перед ним стояла Наследная Принцесса Сарумэ Амако, его мать.

\- Здравствуй, Амэ, - произнесла она. Ее голос был знаком – правильный выговор и такой ледяной тон, что способен сковать даже самое пылкое сердце льдом. – Давно не виделись. Твой внешний вид – ужасен. Ты разочаровываешь меня. А что если кто-то увидит тебя так? Что если они узнают, что ты не женщина? Придется наказать тебя…

Она потянулась к Данте когтями, которые были длинными, черными, изогнутыми. Выпущенными. Провела ими по его шее и остановилась на дрожащей жилке, будто слушая его пульс.

Когти ее были так реальны, поэтому надеяться на то, что она – это иллюзия, было глупо.  Этот факт и сломал Данте.

\- Мама… - пропищал Данте. Прольется кровь, если она нажмет на его шею сильнее, но Данте никогда не умел сопротивляться Амако. Он всегда бежал прочь, пережидал, пока она успокоится, не боролся. А сейчас он был прижат спиной к стене, и бежать было некуда.

Зыбкий красный свет озарял все вокруг. Он стелился по двору перед архивом, казалось, что превращался в красный туман, который начинал клубиться у их ног.

\- Я накажу тебя, Амэ. За то, что посмела уйти… Ты ведь принадлежишь мне, помнишь? – она улыбнулась, но не улыбка то была, а хищный оскал. Рука на его шее сжалась сильнее, и Данте ощутил, что острые когти пропарывают его кожу. Только бежать было некуда.

Когда ему было некуда бежать, он… позволял ей вымещать свое безумие на нем. Позволял бить себя и мучить. Амако становилась демоном, когда их тайна грозила раскрыться. Она тогда, как мантру, повторяла: «Ты принадлежишь мне, ты принадлежишь мне, ты принадлежишь мне». Этих слов Данте боялся до сих пор. Как боялся безумных глаз, потемневших от помешательства.

\- Прости меня, мама… - произнес Данте дрожащим голосом.

\- Что надето на тебе, Амэ? – требовательно вопросила она. – Что за безвкусное тряпье! Оно же ничего не скрывает!

Данте всхлипнул.

\- Форма. Я… ками теперь, мама.

Она его не слышала. Впрочем, как всегда. Его оправдания ничего не значили для нее.

\- Белый цвет – это плохо, - сказала Амако. – На нем слишком легко увидеть кровь.

Она опустила руку и остановила ее напротив его сердца. Данте судорожно вздохнул, напрягся и испуганно посмотрел. Он приготовился к боли и крови, он приготовился вытерпеть все. Амако увидела это в его глазах, как увидела и панический страх, что плескался в них, и торжествующе улыбнулась. За ее спиной поднимался красный туман, который будто реагировал на ужас Данте. Он клубился и принимал очертания, которые в кровавом лунном свете казались по-настоящему ужасными.

\- Тебе никто не поможет, Амэ, не оглядывайся по сторонам. Здесь только ты и я.

Данте расширившимися глазами смотрел, как из тумана выступают страшные монстры, бесформенные, уродливые, вызывающие омерзение и ужас, недостойный того, кто является ками. Только в этот час было все иначе. В эту ночь – Парада Ста Йокаев, оказывается, оживали самые сокровенные страхи. И чем больше боишься, тем более осязаемыми становятся монстры. В эту ночь рождались йокаи.

Утром все эти иллюзии растворятся, погибнут без красноватого света луны, но сейчас они сильны, и сейчас они могли не просто причинять вред, но и убивать.

\- Тебя никто не спасет, Амэ, - прошептала Амако, оцарапывая его грудь. В ноздри Данте ударил запах собственной крови. – Я убью тебя. Он не получит тебя! – скривилась она совсем как Амако перед первым ударом.

И Данте не выдержал, просто зажмурился и сделал то, что делал всегда, когда Амако начинала мучить его, а бежать ему было некуда. Он закричал во всю мощь своих легких имя того, кто его всегда спасал:

\- АКИТО!!!

Данте было все равно, что прошло время, что их отношения с братиком отныне не те, что он не сможет услышать, а если услышит, то не придет. Данте просто выкрикнул это, как это делал в детстве, когда мама сильно увлекалась, а Акито приходил и становился между ними. Ждал ли он сейчас, что Акито придет? Нет.

Да, ждал.

И туман расступился. Данте глянул поверх плеча женщины, что прижимала его к стене страхом, и увидел, как красный туман разошелся в стороны, а по черной земле ступал самый гениальный Аши этого поколения – Сарумэ Акито. Данте не мог разглядеть его лица, но его фигуру он не мог перепутать. А еще сущность Охотника в нем беспокойно зашевелилась, когда ноздри защекотал знакомый человеческий запах. Акито неизменно пах морем, а еще… кровью. Данте видел меч, который Акито устроил на плече, готовясь пустить в ход.

\- Ты на кого свою грязную руку подняла, тварь? – выкрикнул он, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от них. До энгавы, где находились Данте и Янка, было рукой подать.

\- А, Сарумэ Акито. Теперь все в сборе, - подала голос тварь. Данте посмотрел на нее и увидел все ту же Янку в похоронном кимоно, а не Амако. Иллюзия слетела при первых звуках голоса Акито, и Данте кровожадно осклабился, уступая Инстинкту. Он зарычал и выпустил лиловые когти, заряжая их Сейкатсу. Ударил молниеносно, но Янка, словно была готова к тому, потому что растворилась туманом с ухмылкой. Данте некоторое время оглядывался по сторонам и даже принюхивался, но запах Янки пропал.

\- Животное, - презрительно бросил Акито, когда увидел Данте таким. Это больно ударило по самолюбию, да только это не имело значения: уроки Эдгара не пропали рядом.

\- Сзади! – выкрикнул Данте и бросился вперед. Он упал на землю, прокатился по ней и встретил на своем пути йокая, созданного его же страхом. У него не было другого оружия, кроме как его когти, потому что с мечом Охотники не расхаживали, и поэтому приходилось использовать их, прикрывая спину Акито.

Данте ринулся, ударил, защищая. Туман заклубился, растворяя в себе порождение его же страха.

\- Я что тебе _человек_ , чтобы меня беречь? – послышался недовольный голос Акито. – Уйди с дороги, недоразумение!

\- Ошибаешься, - ответил Данте. В его голове звенели цепи. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как на уроках по методике взаимодействия они звенели, когда рядом с муляжом йокаев сражался отряд Сейто Аши. Он помнил, как был прикован и не мог справиться с собственным Инстинктом, который кричал, что перед тобой человек, и ты _должен_ его спасти, _любой ценой._ И сейчас было то же самое. Рядом были йокаи, рядом был человек, самый дорогой из всех, которого надо спасти, но…

\- Ошибаешься, братик. Я – ками! – Данте растопырил пальцы и заставил себя убрать когти. Он же не животное, чтобы ими сражаться. Он же не животное, чтобы поддаться Инстинкту. Поэтому он будет сражаться с помощью разума. А цепи… наденет другие. Не те, которые на полигоне номер шесть, а иные – те, что зовутся _контроль._

Данте топнул ногой, заставляя Сейкатсу Неба подчиняться. У него не было меча, к которому он смог бы ее приложить. Он бы мог выломать себе деревянную палку, но вся органика для Сейкатсу, что дрова для огня, поэтому он решил воспользоваться хитростью. Сейкатсу послушно отозвалась, подняла вверх камни, которые валялись во дворе перед зданием архива, а потом оплелась вокруг них.

\- Глупая затея. Дистанционное управление слишком нестабильно, - раскритиковал Акито, орудуя мечом.

\- На что-то да хватит! – Данте всплеснул руками, и камни бросились врассыпную. На миг он почти ослеп он ярких белых полос, которыми стали заряженные Небесной Сейкатсу камни. Но не обратил на это внимания, лишь обернулся и крикнул:

\- Акито, дай вакадзаси! – Аши всегда ходят с двумя мечами за поясом: боевой катаной и укороченным мечом вакадзаси. В условиях боя вакадзаси не столь эффективна, но лучше, чем ничего.

\- Поломаешь – прибью! – отозвался Акито и перебросил ему меч. Данте не колебался, он вытащил его из ножен, попутно заряжая Сейкатсу, и сделал выпад, целясь в Акито. Меч почти его задел, Акито выпучил глаза, но отклониться успел на полном автоматизме. Вспыхнул щит, который защищал его плоть от неочищенной силы жизни. Вспыхнули его глаза. – Да что ты…

\- Уклонился же, - улыбнулся Данте шало.

Акито стоял с распоротым косоде, но без единой царапины, а напротив него скалилась Янка, которая решила использовать ситуацию с камнями как отвлекающий маневр и под шумок напасть на гения Аши. Данте это просчитал. Он сам не знал, как, но это сделал.

\- А я тебя недооценила, _Отважная Богиня!_ – плюнула Янка и снова растворилась в тумане.

\- Не дай ей ранить себя, - сказал Данте.

\- Лучше о себе беспокойся, - Акито удобнее перехватил меч. Было видно, что его гордость задета. Его «младшая сестра» только что его уела, и теперь он начинал злиться. В его глазах вспыхнула решимость и Сейкатсу.

\- Ты не понял, - Данте махнул вакадзаси, разрубая очередного иллюзорного йокая. – Ей зачем-то нужна наша с тобой кровь. Мою она уже получила, а твою - еще нет.

Акито молча остервенело рубил попадающихся ему йокаев. А потом просто схватил Данте за плечо и затащил к себе за спину, нет, не защищал так, а показывал, что надо бы встать спина к спине, чтобы эффективнее было.

\- Она прячется в тумане, - выдал он. – Нужно его развеять. Сможешь сделать так, как  недавно с камнями, только с большей площадью?

Данте посчитал. Просто удивительно, как быстро ему удавались эти подсчеты! Кажется, он начал осознавать, что имели в виду наставники, когда говорили, что головы ками созданы для сложных вычислений.

\- Нет, не смогу. Кольцо не позволит взять столько Сейкатсу.

Акито мрачно цыкнул, показывая тем самым, что думает об Охотниках и ками в целом.

\- Тогда давай вместе. У тебя же Первоначало Неба, так? – Данте кивнул, он знал, что Акито не мог не заметить цвет его Сейкатсу. – У меня Вода. Твое по иерархии выше, сплетать нити Сейкатсу придется тебе.

Данте прикинул в голове такой расклад и согласно кивнул.

\- Может получиться.

\- Не может, а получится. Мое Первоначало будет осевым, а Небо должно сработать как усилитель. Заряда должно хватить, чтобы очистить всю площадь.

Данте плохо понимал, что такое осевое Первоначало и усиливающее Первоначало. Они пока такое не изучали. Все их обучение и тренировки были брошены на то, чтобы научиться справляться с собственными страстями. «Чтобы победить противника, нужно вначале победить себя», - любил говаривать Эдгар, когда Ямасиро начинала жаловаться на скудность теоретических знаний о Сейкатсу, что влекло за собой отсутствие глубокого понимания, что есть Сюгендо. Вот сейчас Данте был согласен с Ямасиро по всем пунктам – драться-то он нормально не мог. Приходилось догадываться на ходу.

\- А давай попробуем сделать чуть-чуть такой Сейкатсу, - предложил Данте.

Акито хмыкнул.

\- Это не Сейкатсу, это уже будет кей.

Сейкатсу в кей превращается, когда ее преобразовывают. Ками обычно пользуются сырой, а вот Аши – нет. Им нужно, чтобы Сейкатсу получила заряд, чтобы стала относительно безопасной для органики вокруг (в том числе и их тел). Данте подумалось еще, что у Аши тоже несладкая жизнь – они все время, как на пороховой бочке. Чуть оступишься, ошибешься, и может Сейкатсу подпалиться.

Акито призвал из Великого Потока несколько нитей и оплел их вокруг своей катаны. Теперь она светилась ровным, синим светом. Этот свет казался таким чистым после зловещей красноты окружающего пространства, что резал глаза. Данте понял, что от него требуется, и призвал свою Сейкатсу.

\- Бери Нить и оплетай ее вокруг моей, - наставил его Акито. Голос его звучал недовольно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, что Охотник перед ним молодой, бою не наученный.

Данте послушался и принялся сплетать нити. Уж плетению его научили еще в Сарумэ, а всем этим рукоделием заниматься он любил. Однажды даже связал для Хорхе кружевные салфеточки, на что родитель хмыкал и кривился, но не прошел мимо ни одного преподавателя, чтобы не продемонстрировать этот подарок. Так что подобная работа не показалась Данте сложной.

\- Туже затягивай. Они должны войти в резонанс, - сказал Акито. Данте кивнул и затянул туже. Теперь меч Акито оплетали две нити: синяя и белая, - представляя собой причудливую вязь. – Достаточно. Проверим.

Акито взмахнул мечом, разрубая очередную иллюзию, нити на мече вспыхнули, и вместо уничтожения одного йокая, зацепили еще трех. Гений изумленно приподнял брови и посмотрел на клинок. В груди Данте потеплело, когда он увидел нечто сродни уважению в его глазах.

\- А теперь сделаем еще несколько таких, - сказал Акито и достал еще разноцветных нитей. На его висках выступили капельки пота, и Данте понятия не имел, было ли это следствием битвы, или от перенапряжения. Ведь таскать нити с Небесного Потока Аши не приспособлены. Но думать было некогда. Туман, будто ощутив угрозу себе, зловеще заклубился и даже увеличился в объемах. Пока Акито вытаскивал нити, Данте прикрывал его, отчаянно размахивая мечом направо и налево. Потом они поменялись, и теперь Акито защищал его, когда Данте сплетал их нити в единый узор.

\- Я оставлю несколько специально для нее, - пообещал Данте. – Сделаю их помощнее.

\- Передай управление ими мне, - приказал Акито.

Но Данте понятия не имел, как это делается, поэтому замешкался. Акито отрубил пару тянущихся к ним щупалец и закатил глаза.

\- Ты хоть что-то умеешь? – спросил он раздраженно.

\- Вышивать, - пискнул Данте и снова зашевелил пальцами, сплетая нити. Он мог бы сделать это ментально – нити слушались его мысленных приказов, как это делали спутники или система слежения Академии, но двигать пальцами Данте было все же привычнее, после вышивки-то.

\- Оно и видно, - отозвался Акито. – На моей руке браслет. Просто обратись к нему, как ты это делаешь с нитями.

Браслеты, точно! Это же так просто и очевидно, что можно самому догадаться. Данте быстро нашел браслет и перекинул управление на них. Акито невольно тряхнул рукой, и висящий на нем браслет зазвенел.

\- Получилось? – спросил Данте.

\- Да. А теперь – ближе ко мне.

Данте сделал шаг к Акито, потом еще один, сокращая расстояние между ними, и когда между ними почти не осталось пространства, губы Акито сжались в тонкую линию. Это не было недовольством, это говорило только о том, что гений сосредоточился. И в тот же момент рванула их объединенная Сейкатсу, пронзая собой туман, заставляя монстров рассыпаться, а туман редеть. Вскоре уже можно было разглядеть фигуру в белом, припавшую к земле и готовящуюся к прыжку. Ее лицо исказилось злобой, почти как у йокая, светлые волосы растрепались, выглядели неопрятно и всклокочено.

Акито бросил на нее уничижительный взгляд.

\- И ками еще пытаются доказать, что не животные, - усмехнулся он, и Данте не выдержал, пошел в защиту своего вида.

\- Эй, это умертвие! Не путай теплое с мягким! – но его голос потонул в неожиданном свисте ветра. Янка больше не ждала, она поняла, что теперь это не безопасно, она как на ладони, и атаковала первой. Данте бросился наперерез, но она растворилась перед ним. Не так, как это делают ками, когда переходят в кехо, а как это делают призраки. Или иллюзии, когда хотят обдурить.

\- Осторожно! – закричал Данте, отчаянно понимая, что не успевает. Янка вынырнула с другой стороны, слишком сильная и быстрая, чтобы человек мог с ней справиться, но не стоит недооценивать Акито. Он встретил ее мечом, который по-прежнему мерцал от их совместной кей, и ее отбросило. Довольно далеко отбросило.

Она прокатилась по земле, скребя когтями, а потом замерла. Когда она дернулась, приподнимаясь, Акито и Данте так синхронно сжали рукоятки своих мечей, будто сражались бок о бок десятилетиями, и один стал продолжением другого. Может, в прошлых воплощениях так и было, но в этом-то все по-другому!

\- Невероятно. Вы, действительно, его дети, - усмехнулась она. Данте ощутил, как у него перехватило дыхание. Они – его дети. Отца, который возможно жив. И он уже хотел вступить в беседу, выкрутив тумблер своей специальности на полную мощность, разговорить эту стерву, во что бы ему не стало, но ему помешали.

Помешал другой голос, каменно-спокойный, преисполненный вечности:

\- А ты сомневалась, Янка?

Данте повернул голову и увидел, что у торий стоит Цукиеми. В свете красной луны, в черных одеждах и с бледной кожей, которой, казалось, солнце никогда не касалось, он выглядел настоящим Владыкой Преисподней, не перепутаешь. А сзади, за его плечом маячил знакомый силуэт Ебрахия. Так вот куда он делся! За родителем ходил!

\- Цукиеми, - она повернулась к нему, скалясь, как йокай, случайно напоровшийся на ками. – Давно не виделись. Как поживает Хорхе? Все так же заботишься о нем? Конечно, заботишься… Не потому ли его сейчас нет на территории Академии? Мы ведь в ответе за тех, кому дали жизнь…

О чем она говорила? Цукиеми знал о том, что Янка тут? Невероятно.

\- Не лезь, куда не следует, - отрезал Бог Счета Лун. А Янка только усмехнулась. Она вела себя так, будто знала все его болевые, и теперь собиралась основательно на них потанцевать. 

\- А то что? Убьешь меня? – рассмеялась она.

\- Нет, - так же спокойно ответил Цукиеми, но Данте вдруг ощутил страх. Почти такой же липкий и непримиримый, какой испытывал еще недавно, когда впервые лунный свет ночи Хьякки Яко достиг его. – Могу предложить тебе участь хуже: я заберу тебя с собой в Еминокуни. Рихард пожалел тебя, когда оставил на поверхности, но это легко исправить.

Но Янку оказалось не так просто запугать. Она медленно поднялась и с вызовом посмотрела на Бога Счета Лун. Данте перебросился взглядами с Ебрахием и понял, что он находится в такой же прострации, как и сам  Данте.

\- Думаешь, я боюсь твоих угроз, Владыка? Ты – всего лишь запылившийся божок, который ничего не видел, кроме своего мира. Ты мог бы, но не пользуешься правом, данным от рождения.

\- Не завидуй. Зависть – плохое чувство.

\- Это не зависть, - возразила она. – Это называется «жалость». И еще ты даже не понял, что я просто тяну время. Ты уже опоздал, Цукиеми. Ты всегда опаздываешь.

Она начала медленно растворяться. Цукиеми выбросил руку вперед, и на землю упали четыре столба, оплетенные, какими-то веревками. Это было какое-то мощное кей для запечатывания, Данте опознал, но даже его мощь оказалась бессильна. Янка почти растворялась. Лишь улыбалась торжествующе.

\- Я сюда не за Хорхе пришла. Он сам ко мне придет. Мне нужно другое.

Цукиеми взревел, точно раненный зверь, бросился вперед, чтобы ухватить ее своими руками, раз его мощные заклинания удержания не помогли, но и это было тщетно. Она проскользнула меж его пальцев туманом. Он не смог ничего сделать. Совсем.

И почти сразу снова начал собираться туман. Акито рядом напрягся, готовясь рубить щупальца его порождениям, а Данте вдруг понял, что этот туман иной. Он сгущался и превращался в иллюзию другого толка. И вот он узнал гостиную Бизен-дэн – свиток с иероглифами школы было трудно не узнать. Вот в этом тумане проступили две фигуры, в которых он узнал Леандру и Лиандера. Сестра стояла с занесенной катаной, а брат преклонил колени и теперь смотрел на нее, задрав голову. Удар был всего один. Но для слабого Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандера этого хватило. Он брызнул кровью в разные стороны и упал на татами.

Данте судорожно вздохнул, а потом крепко-крепко зажмурился. Он хотел забыть, что видел в этой иллюзии. Сегодня ночь страхов, иллюзий и игр разума.

\- Нет, все по-настоящему, - сказал Цукиеми.

И тут Данте услышал переливчатый звон колокольцев. Сам не зная откуда, но он знал: это звенят колокольцы Пятиэтажной Пагоды. Это их похоронный марш. Так они провожают ушедшего из жизни Охотника.

***

**17-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Бизен-дэн**

Данте и опомниться не успел, как его уже куда-то тащили. Он был слишком ошеломлен произошедшим, никак не мог поверить в то, что он видел – это не иллюзия. Ему казалось, что это очередной выверт его сознания, как это было, когда ему почудилась Амако, или когда призрачные монстры нападали на них, или когда он взбирался по гладкому столбику тории и сбивал отороси оттуда. Поэтому он пропустил момент, когда Ебрахий вопросительно посмотрел на Цукиеми, а Цукиеми, в свою очередь, еле заметно кивнул (если не быть внимательным, то и не заметишь вовсе). Получив дозволение родителя, Ебрахий приблизился к Данте и, ухватив его, перекинул через плечо, как какую-то девицу, и тут же перешел в кехо, которое, как недавно выяснилось, он знал и умел. Данте лишь слышал затихающий крик Акито, возмущенный и злой, дернулся, на что Ебрахий только сильнее сжал ему ноги и ускорился. Перешел на идеальную крейсерскую скорость*, устремляясь вперед так быстро, что у Данте все перед глазами поплыло. Хотя, так и должно быть, ведь не зря же этот режим требует ориентироваться по отраженным сигналам.

Они бежали уже не по лесу, как было раньше, а по каменным дорожкам. Данте даже не слышал, как стучали деревянные сандалии по брусчатке, и не знал, почему так. Может, скорость была слишком велика, что скорость звука опережала; может, просто ветер свистел в ушах и мешал расслышать хоть что-то. Данте осознал, что из хватки Ебрахия ему не выбраться, решил, что тащат его в сторону общежитий и волноваться тут не о чем, подхватил свою косу, которая болталась чуть ли не по земле ввиду того, что и сам Данте висел вниз головой, и принялся ждать своей участи. Или остановки. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ебрахий ни его не уронит, ни с расчетах не ошибется – очень уж не хотелось бы в ночь Хьякки Яко оказаться припечатанным в дерево.

\- Как думаешь, Лиандер мог выжить? – спросил Данте, но его никто не услышал, потому что его голос потонул в свисте ветра. Да, он слышал колокольцы Пятиэтажной Пагоды, но это ведь тоже могло быть иллюзией. Ведь не зря в эту ночь нельзя было верить никому и ничему, даже себе, даже своим органам чувств. Обманывало все.

Наконец, Ебрахий остановился и скинул со своего плеча Данте, точно тот был раздражающей ношей. Данте не шлепнулся только потому, что инстинкты ками взяли свое и позволили мгновенно сгруппироваться, чтобы приземлиться, как кошке – на лапы, или ноги, в случае с Данте. Ебрахий размял плечевой сустав, будто он затек, и посмотрел на Данте виновато. Словно из-за него все это случилось. Снова строит из себя великомученика!

Данте скривился и оглянулся. Оказалось, что за его спиной находились общежития, и они в это время ночи вопреки правилам не были закрыты. Внутри горел яркий свет, седзи были распахнуты, и Данте легко смог увидеть, что почти все Охотники столпились в их маленькой гостиной. Они застыли столбами и молчат. На миг ему эта картина напомнила ту оторопь, которая их всех взяла, когда Ебрахий сломался, и не разбирая дороги, бросился вперед. Он заскочил внутрь, принялся расталкивать народ. И хотя делал он это так грубо, что по закону темперамента Охотников должен был получить тумаков в ответ, ему так никто и не ответил. Все послушно отходили в сторону, даже не рыкнув ни разу. Причина такого поведения вскоре стала ясна: Охотники окружили лежащего на полу Лиандера. Он лежал на боку, будто в попытке свернуться в позу эмбриона и защитить свой живот, а под ним растеклась лужа крови. Данте еле устоял на ногах, потому что от этого зрелища его повело. Не иллюзия, значит. Цукиеми был прав. Цукиеми всегда прав.

Данте постарался выдохнуть. Его легкие горели, потому что от шока он забыл как дышать. Все, что он мог, так это смотреть большими глазами на мертвое тело и пытаться сообразить, почему так случилось. Что-то красное шевельнулось рядом. Данте поднял глаза и увидел Риту. Ее глаза были большими, ошеломленными настолько, что Данте и представить себе не мог раньше, что так бывает, пока не увидел. Губы у Риты дрожали. Она боролась со слезами. Они душили ее, пили ее последние силы, на которых держался пока еще хлипкий самоконтроль Охотника.

\- И это БИЗЕН? – она указала пальцем на мертвого Лиандера. – И это доказательство вашей верности? И это отношение к вашему избранному?!

Данте молчал. Он не понимал, что она хочет услышать от него.

\- Это ваша слава? Это ваша сила? Это гордость вашей школы? Ваша честь и ваша верность? ОТВЕЧАЙ! – Данте попятился назад. Сделал назад и остановился, потому что уперся во что-то твердое. Данте увидел боковым зрением черный шелк и справедливо решил, что это Ебрахий.  – Леандра берегла его как зеница око! Она на шаг от него не отходила! Она заботилась о нем так, что я ощущала зависть! Но теперь я вижу, что зря! Она ополоумела и покончила с ним в один момент! И мы? Если мы сорвемся? Что с нами будет?!

Что-то твердое пошевелилось, и Данте вдруг различил запах сандала, исходящий от шелков за его спиной. Ебрахий пах по-другому, не так. Данте повернул голову и увидел, что прижался к Цукиеми, и что его когтистая рука с красными когтями лежит у него на плече.

\- Достаточно, Аматэрасу Камуятатэ Рита, - сказал он своим магическим голосом. Рита сразу же закатила глаза и начала сползать вниз, будто лишилась чувств, но ее подхватили.

\- Умерла? – испуганно спросил Данте.

\- Спит, - бесстрастно ответил Цукиеми, а потом обратился ко всем Охотникам: - На улицу. Там вас ждет комитет по профилактике и дисциплине, они позаботятся о вас.

Данте ощутил, что руки Цукиеми мягко развернули его и подтолкнули к выходу. Он по инерции сделал два шага и остановился. Увидел Ебрахия, который стоял чуть в отдалении, он скрестил руки на груди и напоминал сейчас Принца Имубэ, достаточно взрослого, чтобы остаться со старшими и решать проблемы наравне с ними. Давненько Данте не приходилось видеть того выражения на лице, которое сейчас было у Ебрахия; как-то даже неловко стало, а по спине пробежал холодок.

\- Скажи мне, Цукиеми, когда я сломался, я мог тоже убить своего избранного? – спросил Ебрахий. Он чуть прикрыл глаза, и поэтому их выражение рассмотреть не представлялось возможным. Ебрахий казался спокойным, но вряд ли это было на самом деле так.

Цукиеми же вместо ответа повернулся и посмотрел на Данте.

\- Иди. Там тебя ждет Акито, я принес его сюда.

Данте нахмурился, бросил взгляд во двор, и увидел, что там ходит комитет по профилактике и дисциплине, увидел Яцуно, которая что-то говорила и призывно махала руками, пытаясь собрать всех Охотников в одном месте. Выглядела она бледно, словно не спала всю ночь и нервничала. Были там и братья Отомо, они разнимали устроивших потасовку Хоакина и Вулкана. Акито стоял чуть поодаль, выглядел он бледным, смотрел прямиком на Данте. А за его спиной светлело небо, возвещая о том, что скоро рассвет, что ужасная ночь Хьякки Яко закончилась, что начинался 18-ый день.**

\- Поспеши уже, - произнес Ебрахий, и Данте кивнул. Оставил Цукиеми и его отпрыска одних в гостиной Бизена и пошел к Акито.

_______________________

* У специального режима кехо есть три скорости: осторожное, самое медленное, и его можно использовать без эхолота; крейсерское, когда скорость оптимальна и ками может двигаться в нем наиболее долго, походит для длинных расстояний, но нуждается в эхолоте; интенсивное, когда скорость максимальна, затраты Сейкатсу максимальны так же.

**В Поднебесном в новый день начинается на рассвете.

***

**18-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Бизен-дэн**

\- Данте! – его окликнула Яцуно. Он обернулся и увидел, что она машет ему рукой. – Иди сюда.

Рядом с ней уже толпились Охотники, выглядели они недовольно, потому что только ленивый не знал о том, в каких отношениях были дочь Таманоя и Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото. Прошло каких-то несколько минут после сцены, что закатила Рита над телом Лиандера, а уже ощущалось, как неотвратимо в их группе поменялось отношение к школе Бизен. Теперь на него смотрели с недоверием и с какой-то опаской, и в каких-то моментах было даже понятно, отчего так: преподаватели культивировали в них понятие «школы» как главной особенности группы, а про Бизен говорили, что для них нет ничего невозможного. И теперь, в свете последних событий, все члены этой школы казались монстрами, которые не пощадят никого. И особенно с опаской смотрели на тех, кто еще не ломался, то есть на Данте и Хоакина. Может, смотрели бы так и на Ебрахия, но он по-прежнему находился внутри общежитий со своим родителем. Охотники в ту сторону даже не смотрели.

\- Извини, милая, меня зовет твой командир, - отмахнулся Данте. Яцуно нахмурилась, но настаивать не стала. Может, ощутила, как изменились настроения среди Охотников при приближении Данте.

Акито стоял в стороне, почти у самого моста, который шел через пруд. Он зло щурил глаза и поджимал губы, в общем, выглядел настолько грозно, что никто не пытался к нему приблизиться. Для Данте же подобные мелочи не были проблемой. Что делать со злостью Акито он знал, и ее не боялся, хотя она, действительно, была опасной.

Данте подошел, и Акито осмотрел его с ног до головы, остановился на запекшейся ране на его груди, на том месте, где Янка драла его своими когтями, чтобы получить его кровь.

\- Зачем ей наша кровь? – спросил Акито требовательно. Это было так на него похоже: без лишних предисловий сразу же переходить к сути дела. Данте лишь пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею. Мы с ней встретились впервые.

Акито оценивающе смотрел на него, будто прикидывая, врет или нет. Видно, решив, что все же Данте незачем лгать, он кивнул.

\- Что ты делал рядом с архивом ночью? – продолжил Акито свой допрос. Данте захотелось устало вздохнуть и прикрыть глаза, чтобы хоть на мгновение уверовать в то, что весь этот ужас, что произошел этой ночью – ненастоящий. И что в архив его понесло банальное любопытство и неспособность жить без приключений, а уж никак не жгучая обида на Сарумэ Рихана.

\- Отец, - и тем не менее он решил, что с Акито он может говорить об этом. Не потому, что рассчитывает на его помощь, или на то, что он поймет, а потому, что это тоже его касается. Но Акито не понял.

\- Куратор Хорхе? – Акито подозрительно сощурился, не поверил. Данте вздохнул.

\- Нет, я про _нашего_ с тобой отца. Ты знал, что он был Аши?

\- В твоей голове слишком много фантазий. Советую от них избавиться, - как и ожидалось, Акито не стал слушать. Он отмел эту мысль еще на подходе, потому что если задумается, его прекрасный, стройный и выверенный мир может рухнуть. А Данте не стал настаивать. – Кстати, ты сломал мой вакадзаси. Разве тебя не учили, сколько нужно прикладывать Сейкатсу, чтобы мечи оставались целыми?

\- Прости, - сказал Данте. – Мне жаль, что так получилось.

\- Понятно. Ничего удивительного, вас учат так долго потому, что вы настолько глупы, что не можете усваивать сразу простые вещи.

Данте хотелось хмыкнуть. Это Акито. Если он не продемонстрирует свою ненависть к ками, будет не он. И главное, что братик был всегда таким, сколько Данте помнил. Так что ничего нового он не услышал сейчас, и обижаться было не на что.

\- Новый вакадзаси ты, конечно, создать еще не в состоянии, - Акито посмотрел на Данте так, будто перед ним настоящее ничтожество. – Будешь должен.

Данте же в ответ растянул губы в улыбке и шутливо поклонился.

\- Я запомню, - сказал он.

\- Очень надеюсь, что ты выполнишь это. А то у ками память короткая, вы даже специально носите браслеты Аши на своих руках, чтобы помнить.

Данте не хотелось вступать в бесполезную полемику по этому поводу, тем более сейчас, тем более с Акито. Да его только удар по голове может переубедить, если он себе что-то втемяшил. И то сто процентной вероятности, что подобные меры помогут, дать никто не мог. Он лишь кивнул, все еще фальшиво улыбаясь.

\- Ну и что ты успел пообещать нашему доблестному гению, Удзумэ? – Данте вскликнул голову и обнаружил Хорхе, который стоял на горбатом мостике через пруд позади Акито. Выглядел он… не лучшим образом: помятым и в крови. Сразу видно, что ему пришлось драться.

Позади него находились ками, которые состояли в его отряде. А еще дальше – какая-то странная женщина в расписном кимоно. Она прятала глаза за спадающей на глаза челкой, а узел на поясе-оби был завязан спереди, а не сзади, что красноречиво говорило о том, что Хорхе из борделя притащил с собой шлюху. Подобное зрелище заставило брови Данте приподняться.

\- У сейто Сарумэ Акито всего лишь сломалось вакадзаси. Ничего такого, что потребовало бы твоего участия, дорогой родитель. Я вижу, что ты вернулся не один? – Данте стрельнул глазами в девицу. На что Хорхе оскалился.

\- Это ваша новая мама. Мне надоело быть отцом-одиночкой, вот и привел себе помощь, - сказал Хорхе насмешливо. Когда он говорил подобным тоном, значит, его слова были далеки от истины.

\- Командир, ну что же сразу отец-одиночка? У тебя всегда есть Эдгар! Вы вместе прекрасно справляетесь, - парировал ками с темно-фиолетовыми волосами. Кажется, звали его Такай, но Данте не был в этом уверен. Хорхе зафыркал, как кот, а потом обратил внимание на суету во дворе и нахмурился.

\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил он уже серьезно.

Данте открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и закрыл его, осознав, что не может сказать это вслух. Он не может сказать, что Леандра сошла с ума и убила Лиандера, и что они с Акито всю ночь бились с иллюзиями, и что видели Янку, которая зачем-то хотела их крови и постоянно говорила о Сарумэ Рихане, их человеческом отце. Ему было слишком тяжело сказать об этом.

Но, как оказалось, говорить Данте ничего и не нужно было. Потому что на пороге общежитий появился Цукиеми. На его руках находилось тело Лиандера, завернутое в белую простыню. Простыня эта кое-где пропиталась кровью.  Хорхе заметил, выдохнул со свистом, а его взгляд вдруг стал жестким и злым. Он оставил своих Охотников всего на несколько дней, а тут уже такое произошло.

\- Великая Богиня… - послышалось от другого ками из компании Хорхе. А сам Хорхе уже мчался вперед, к Цукиеми, не разбирая дороги, а Охотники, которые оживились при виде Хорхе, снова замолкли. Застыли, ожидая с ужасом реакции своего наставника. Застыл и Данте, даже Акито замер рядом.

А Хорхе приблизился и сразу же полез под простыню, чтобы знать, кто именно в ней завернут. Данте в тот момент казалось, что время замедлилось. Потому что Хорхе бесконечно долго тянулся к когтистой рукой, покрытой грязью (похоже, куратор сам попал в какую-то заварушку, и вместо того, чтобы после нее привести себя в порядок, он мчался в Академию, будто чувствовал, что с его «котятками» что-то не так), а потом еще почти целую вечность стоял и смотрел в перекошенное смертью лицо, будто пытаясь осознать, что это на самом деле не иллюзия, потому что ночь иллюзий прошла. Вставало красное, как сама кровь солнце. Наверное, его свет и дурманил луну этой ночью.

Наконец, Хорхе выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, словно пытался развидеть то, что предстало пред его очами недавно.

\- А что Леандра? – спросил он.

Казалось, что Цукиеми ничего не ответил. Только это было совсем не так: Бог Счета Лун дал свой ответ, только не каждый глаз смог его различить. Хорхе сумел, ведь они с Цукиеми давние друзья, Данте же признал свое поражение, он не увидел, какой знак он подал его родителю.

Хорхе в ответ решительно кивнул и потянулся к свертку в руках Цукиеми.

\- Дай мне его, - прошептал он. – Я сам.

Цукиеми не перечил ему. Послушно передал тело Хорхе и сделал шаг назад, словно не хотел чему-то помешать. Хорхе же принял ношу бережно, взял ее аккуратно, а потом обернулся к все еще находящимся на мосту своим подчиненным и шлюхе с длинной челкой и приказал:

\- Позаботьтесь о ней.

Такай и другой ками, имени которого Данте не помнил, кивнули и сразу же повернулись к девице. Они не говорили с ней, они ей объясняли жестами, и она только кивала. А сам Хорхе, убедившись, что его поняли, шагнул в кехо. Перешел он так быстро, что все, что Данте и смог различить, так это желто-белый шлейф, пронесшийся по двору вихрем. Цукиеми отстал от Хорхе на несколько мгновений, и тоже перешел в кехо, следуя за своим другом. На пороге появился Ебрахий. Он окинул быстрым взглядом собравшихся.  

\- Ебрахий, ты не скажешь… - начал было Элайя, которого победило любопытство и заставило заговорить, но закончить свою фразу он не успел, потому что Ебрахий тоже шагнул в кехо, скрываясь в неизвестном направлении.

\- Ну ничего себе! Так, оказывается, он умеет! – произнес все тот же Элайя.

А Данте грустно улыбнулся. Они все плохо знали Ебрахия. И вот сейчас, именно в этот момент, особенно ярко ощущалось, что между большинством Охотников и им разница в десять человеческих лет. Была и другая разница. Все же в родителях у него был Цукиеми-но микото, ками, который никогда не умирал и никогда не возрождался, Первый Бог. И что бы они ни думали, все эти вещи давали о себе знать.

Данте так задумался о Ебрахии и о том, как жаль, что он еще не умеет кехо и что догнать его точно не сможет, что голос Акито заставил вздрогнуть.

\- Яцуно, где Садахару? – спросил командир комитета.

Данте оглянулся и вдруг понял, что Накатоми среди них не было.

***

**18-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Белая Пагода**

**Пятые врата (Небесные** **)***

Ебрахий остановился перед Белой Пагодой. Она казалась высокой и монументальной, возведенной из белого камня, настоящей крепостью. Остальные постройки в Академии на ее фоне казались хлипкими и какими-то ненадежными, а Белая Пагода всегда высилась над Академией, будто гарант стабильности. Она устоит, что бы ни случилось, ведь сотворена из заговоренного камня, белого, теплого, будто живого. Ебрахий помнил, каков он на ощупь еще со времен Убежища, со времен своего заточения с родителем. Когда он заново встретил Данте, когда казалось, что впереди столько всего удивительного. И уж никак не смерть друзей. И уж никак не это.

Над Белой Пагодой сверкали молнии и облака сходились в воронку, будто кто-то вызвал сюда спутник. Но ведь это невозможно, щиты, которые ставил сам Хорхе в одной из своих прошлых жизней, невозможно преодолеть. И, тем не менее… это сейчас и происходило, Ебрахий чувствовал. Именно его чутье и привело его сюда, когда как остальные ками были заняты другими делами. Цукиеми занимался телом Лиандера, явившимся Хорхе, толпой растерянных Охотников, которые могли не выдержать потрясения и сломаться. Хотя нет, все это было слишком глупым оправданием. Причина крылась в чем-то другом, но докопаться до нее Ебрахию так и не удалось. Его родитель умел быть скрытным, когда то требовалось; он становился глухой стеной, в которую можно биться сколько хочешь, куда там Хорхе с его уходами от ответов! Единственное, что понял Ебрахий – Цукиеми отпускал Янку, прекратил ее преследование специально, потому что отчего-то боялся, что она и Хорхе встретятся. И Бог Счета Лун не озвучивал причину.

Самому Ебрахию этого было недостаточно. И он не мог оставить все так, как есть только из-за непонятного страха Цукиеми. Он не мог отпустить Янку, потому что рядом с ней, возможно, была Леандра, живая, но нуждающаяся в помощи. Скольких еще она может ранить, если ее не успокоить?

\- Скажи мне, Цукиеми, когда я сломался, я мог тоже убить своего избранного? – спросил он, когда они с родителем остались почти наедине. Был рядом лишь Данте, но Данте – не считается. Только Цукиеми так не думал: он вначале выпроводил, наобещав  ему Акито, который ждет его с нетерпением снаружи (уж врал бы более правдоподобно, ведь Данте слишком чуткий к любой фальши; впрочем, Данте купился, что было странно), а только потом ответил.

\- Мог, - подтвердил Цукиеми, и внутри Ебрахия все похолодело. А Цукиеми взглянул на тело Лиандера так равнодушно, что даже Ебрахия едва не передернуло от такого хладнокровия, и сказал: - Но кто сказал, что у тебя хватило бы на это сил?

И, правда, с чего Ебрахий решил? В тот момент, когда он сходил с ума, Данте не сдавался. Он сражался даже с раной, и может, не вмешайся Александр, победил бы.

\- Значит, Лиандер умер потому, что был слаб? – спросил Ебрахий в недоумении. Он все еще не понимал, как Леандра решилась на это, как и не понимал, как, в свою очередь, как сам смог поднять руку на Данте.

\- Нет, - отрезал Цукиеми. Когда он говорил таким тоном, значит, объяснять не станет. Ебрахий решил спросить о другом.

\- А как на счет Леандры? Она ведь еще жива, ее просто надо найти и вернуть. Я смогу…

\- Нет. Не смей ее преследовать.

\- Но почему? – удивился Ебрахий.

\- Не смей, - повторил Цукиеми и взял в руки простынь. Ебрахий догадался, что в нее он хочет завернуть тело. – Она тебе не по зубам. Я сам разберусь с ней.

\- Но она же всего лишь Охотник! Да что с тобой?

Цукиеми повернулся к своему отпрыску, и его глаза сверкали. Ебрахий бы отшатнулся, если бы не подпирал собой стенку – тут просто некуда было. Столько злости и столько ярости было в этом взгляде, что захотелось сбежать подальше и не видеть этот взгляд никогда больше. Цукиеми был всегда спокоен, невозмутим, вечен, но тут… тут Ебрахий увидел что-то другое, и его это по-настоящему испугало. Может, в тот момент на него смотрели глаза Первого Бога, коим являлся Цукиеми, Владыки Еминокуни, ками, который прожил столько, что даже если сложить нынешнюю и все прошлые жизни Ебрахия – столько не получится.

Цукиеми молча завернул тело Лиандера в простыню, поднял на руки и вышел. А Ебрахий вдруг понял, что даже этот страшный взгляд не может ему помешать. Он пойдет искать Леандру потому, что каким бы вечным ни был Цукиеми, даже он может ошибаться. Ее надо найти.

Ебрахий помчался к Белой Пагоде, когда увидел над ней воронку. Вряд ли все остальные обратили на нее внимание. Может, решили, что ректор собрался проводить сеанс дальней связи или еще что, но Ебрахий чувствовал другое. А его чутье редко подводило.

Не долго думая, он бросился внутрь, к источнику воронки, к месту, откуда может раскрыться спутник. Перед кабинетом Рихарда есть дверь, она ведет на довольно обширную площадку. Ебрахий ее нашел, когда лазил по Белой Пагоде в надежде откопать что-то новенькое. Тогда он подумал, что это лишь площадка, чтобы любоваться видом Академии, теперь он понимал – это пятые ворота. Пятые ворота, которые являлись центральными, и уходили через них по спутнику, а не пешком. Только не использовались они в повседневной жизни, а нужны были для экстренных случаев. Хотя, вряд ли сейчас был экстренный случай.

Ебрахий добежал до верхнего этажа – кабинет ректора располагался выше всех. И уже привычно свернул к двери, чтобы выйти на террасу, но остановился, когда увидел, что на полу кто-то лежит. Можно предположить, что это был секретарь господина ректора, несуразный такой, который заикается и о Хорхе говорит, будто он его персональный свет в оконце, но Ебрахий ошибся. На полу, лицом вниз лежал ками. Он был в черных шароварах хакама и белом косодэ. Рядом с ним валялся его меч в обнаженном состоянии, его толщина, размер и изгиб говорили о том, что принадлежит этот меч (как и его хозяин) к школе Сошу. А квадратная цуба и плетение рукояти, как и рыжая шевелюра поверженного, позволяли безошибочно идентифицировать этого ками. И звали его Аматэрасу Акигуи Эдгар, _Бог-Правитель Пожиратель Зла,_ их наставник меча. Ебрахий отшатнулся от него в ужасе и растерянности всего на миг, испугавшись, что сегодня ночью умер не только Лиандер, но и их наставник меча, но быстро взял себя в руки. Не время сейчас колебаться. Он схватил Эдгара за плечо и заставил перевернуться на спину. Сразу же вспомнил о том, чему учил его Цукиеми на тот случай, если он найдет кого-то из ками, не подающего признаки жизни. Осмотреть меч. Главное, чтобы он был цел. Ебрахий первым делом осмотрел его, не касаясь – не имел право. Он казался целым. Дальше нужно было другое. Нужно было развернуть простенькую кей Земли, которая сразу скажет, жив ли ками. Ебрахий выполнил и это, и вскоре получил утешительные данные о том, что Эдгар жив, только находится в исцеляющей коме. С ками такое случалось частенько, это даже хорошо, что он в ней, но медики Кагамицукири все равно здесь нужны, иначе эта кома может длиться десятилетиями. Не колеблясь ни секунды, Ебрахий выловил тень и нашептал ей, что в Белой Пагоде требуются медики. Он приложил к посланию диагностические данные и отослал тень прочь, а сам поднялся, позаимствовав у Эдгара вакадзаси (короткий меч наставник носил с собой всегда) и направился к двери.

Ебрахию было страшно. Слова Цукиеми, что Янка не по зубам его отпрыску, да еще теперь поверженный наставник меча, были грозными предупреждениями, но и отступить Ебрахий уже не мог. Он последовал по кровавой дорожке следов к двери на площадку и толкнул дверь. То, что предстало пред его глазами, заставило его заморгать, как если бы ему все чудилось, и нужно было таким образом смахнуть наваждение.

В центре вихря стояла Леандра. Да, это была она, потому что была одета в белую ученическую форму, но волосы она распустила, и теперь они золотом вились вместе с вихрем, который образовывал портал. В руке она держала окровавленный меч, и Ебрахий нутром ощущал, что он принадлежит ей, сам не знал, как назвать это чувство. Просто было что-то особенное в том, как она его держала. И картину завершало алое пятно на ее боку – похоже, Эдгар все же смог достать ее, не такая уж она оказалась непобедимая, как говорил Цукиеми. Только вот выглядела Леандра так, будто она далека до сумасшествия. Кожа ее была нормальной, не черной, как была у Ебрахия во время его слома, и смотрела она, как смотрела Янка, когда разговаривала с Цукиеми. Или перед ним была не Леандра? Может, Янка?

\- Ой-ой, как не вовремя, - произнесла она. – Футодама-но микото, дражайший сынок Владыки Преисподней.  

Теперь у Ебрахия и сомнений не осталось – перед ним не Леандра. Он понятия не имел, как такое могло быть и что сейчас происходит вокруг, и задумываться не стал, потому что понимал, что лишь время потеряет. Вместо этого он вышел на площадку и отошел в сторону, оставляя за своей спиной стену, достаточно прочную и глухую, чтобы с ее стороны кто-то решил напасть. И когда он это сделал, увидел, что в стороне от воронки стоит еще один человек, именно что человек – в черной ученической форме сейто Аши Кагемуси. И этого человека Ебрахий знал.

\- Накатоми… - выдохнул он, ощущая злость. Накатоми издревле соперничали с Имубэ за власть, эта борьба въелась в кости и бурлила в крови почти так же, как и желание поддержать или защитить род Сарумэ. Но злость эта не сумела овладеть Ебрахием. Может, если бы он не провел несколько ночей, прикованным к столбу под надзором Цукиеми, сейчас бы все повторилось. Только Ебрахий пересмотрел свои приоритеты. – И ты здесь?

\- Удивлен? – усмехнулся Садахару. Он смотрел на него сквозь стекла очков, на которых играли золотистые блики. Почему они золотистые? У портала ведь должны быть зеленые!

\- Пророк и Бог Приносящий Дары, - Янка ухмыльнулась, криво, для Леандры несвойственно. А может, свойственно, ведь Ебрахий так пристально ее не рассматривал. У него не было ни времени, ни желания на девок глядеть. Ему надо было учиться, пока у него было время, пока он мог. – Это интересное сочетание. Но сейчас крайне несвоевременное. Садахару, задержи его! Я слишком занята, чтобы драться.

Накатоми усмехнулся и достал из-за пояса меч. Надвигался он Ебрахия неумолимо и очень уж послушно, спина его была прямая, а лицо спокойное. Впрочем, в лицах Накатоми Ебрахий не разбирался так же. Но только на что рассчитывает эта женщина, натравливая на него Накатоми? Она думает, что Ебрахий поддастся Инстинкту, и не сможет противостоять? Ведь это же смешно – Аши, да еще студенту, драться против ками. У них совершенно разные весовые категории.

\- Где Леандра? – требовательно спросил Ебрахий.

\- Здесь она, Бог Приносящий Дары.

Ебрахий осмотрелся, но Леандры не увидел. На этой террасе были лишь они трое.

\- Где?

Янка подняла руку, и Накатоми остановился. Похоже, поговорить ей хотелось. Может, соскучилась по простому человеческому общению, лежа в гробу столько лет и теперь поболтать о том, о сем хочется? Ебрахий решил воспользоваться случаем.

\- Так где она?

Янка усмехнулась, но как-то грустно.

\- Я и есть она. Твоя Леандра. Ту, которую ты знал. И не думай, что я не помню, как мы учились вместе и жили в комнатах по соседству.

\- Зачем ты убила Лиандера? – спросил Ебрахий. Он хотел знать, ему было это нужно. Он хотел сделать Данте подарок, принести ему в дар этот ответ, может, тогда им легче будет смириться со всем, что произошло. И не будет мучить совесть, что ушли в архив в эту ночь.

\- Это не убийство, Бог Приносящий Дары, - Янка ответила на удивление охотно. Ебрахий смотрел на нее и примерялся, как бы ее вытряхнуть из тела Леандры, раз уж все так плохо. Ясно же, что вселилась в нее. И все равно, что они так похожи, будто сестры-близнецы. Может, так оно было? И у Леандры была сестра-близнец.

\- А что это тогда?

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Не пытайся.

\- Так скажи мне, - дернул бровью Ебрахий.

Янка рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Похоже, это его требование ее повеселило, но Ебрахий был серьезен, потому что знал, как добиваться желаемого. Не только Данте умел играть в эти игры, хотя у него получилось бы намного быстрее и лучше, будь он здесь. Но это и хорошо, что Данте здесь нет.

\- И что ты будешь делать с этим знанием?

\- Разберусь.

Ебрахий посмотрел на Накатоми. Лицо у него хоть и хранило нейтральное выражение, будто его или опоили чем-то или что-то такое внушили, что он сам на себя не похож, все же в глазах было нечто сродни любопытству. Он тоже хочет знать, что происходит? Интересно.

\- Хорошо, я окажу тебе эту услугу и расскажу перед тем, как уйти. Я просто удивлена, что тебе родитель не рассказал ничего. Или это позор для Его Вечности? Так вот, Бог Приносящий Дары, с самого начала не было ни Леандры, ни Лиандера. Была лишь Янка – я, - она растянула губы в улыбке, но улыбка эта ничуть не смягчила ее черты, а наоборот, придала им жесткость. – Твой прекрасный родитель и ректор разделили меня, чтобы я никогда не возродилась. Потому что убить меня, пока жив мой господин, они не могут.

\- Твой господин? – спросил Ебрахий, косясь на Накатоми. Тот затаил дыхание, тоже слушал напряженно. Ебрахий мог поклясться, что ему известно что-то этакое, и собирался из него тоже вытряхнуть информацию, но вначале – эта Янка.

\- Вы зовете его Рихан.

\- Сарумэ? Отец Акито и Амэ? – удивленно воскликнул Ебрахий, позабыв об осторожности. – Как такое может быть? Он человек и умер давно…

Последнее было блефом, до Ебрахия слухи докатились, что он умер, да не совсем. Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Накатоми, он тоже знал об этом.

\- Он жив, - ответила Янка с такой уверенностью, что сомневаться не приходилось. – Потому что – не человек.

\- А кто?

Но Янка загадочно улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой. Теперь портал засветился зеленым, похоже, она собралась сбежать. Ебрахий бросился вперед, чтобы ее остановить. Он отдавал приказ спутнику, чтобы уходил, чтобы схлопнулся, но он не слушал, а по пути к Янке его перехватил Накатоми. Он махнул мечом, и пришлось парировать короткой вакадзаси, что было неудобно, но выхода другого не оставалось.

\- Разбирайтесь, мальчики, - Янка взмахнула рукой и исчезла в портале. Накатоми начал напирать, принялся осыпать градом ударов, и Ебрахию ничего не оставалось, кроме как защищаться.

\- Вот змея, - процедил Ебрахий и перешел в кехо, чтобы догнать. Драться с Накатоми он не хотел, потому что ручаться за себя не мог.

Но уйти ему не дали. Накатоми как-то сам оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, прямиком на пути Ебрахия. Тот почувствовал ультразвуком, попытался обогнуть, и маневр бы получился, но еще слишком мало опыта было у Ебрахия, он не смог понять, что огибать нужно было сильнее. Накатоми просто выкинул руку вперед с зажатым в ней мечом, и Ебрахий не успел уклониться. Заточка стали была такова, что при малейшем прикосновении не просто материал форменной куртки расходился, но еще и плоть распарывалась едва ли не до кости. Кровь Ебрахия брызнула в стороны, а сам он вылетел из кехо, так и не успев толком разогнаться. Он припал на одно колено и схватился одной рукой за раненный бок, ругался сквозь зубы и бросал злые взгляды на Накатоми. Думал: сражаться с ним всерьез или не стоит, ведь портал все равно закрылся, забрав за собой Янку.

\- Тварь… - прошипел он в сторону Накатоми. – Как ты узнал?..

А Накатоми стоял, отведя меч в сторону, с него капала кровь Ебрахия. И смотрел на своего противника равнодушно. Это почему-то обижало больше всего. Не было на лице Накатоми ни снисходительности, ни насмешки, а лишь равнодушие, будто он выполнял неприятную работу, к которой привык.

\- А что делает меня вторым мечом после Акито? – спросил Накатоми.

 Ебрахий не стал задумываться над ответом на этот вопрос, он крепче сжал рукоять позаимствованного вакадзаси и бросился вперед. Мечи мелодично зазвенели, скрестившись, а Ебрахию в лицо брызнуло его же кровью, которая осталась на лезвии катаны Накатоми. Ебрахий сделал шаг назад, снова атаковал, но его удар парировали. Тогда он раздраженно рыкнул и усилил напор, ощущая, что злится, потому что не в состоянии победить какого-то Аши! Человека! И пусть скоро Накатоми станет Жертвой, но сейчас его тело все еще имеет физические характеристики человека, а не ками, он не может быть настолько хорош. И не может быть всего лишь студентом и выступать на равных с ками, у которого лучшие наставники.

\- Я – Пророк, и знаю все твои удары наперед. Они еще не родились в твоей голове, а я их знаю… - Накатоми говорил спокойно, у него даже дыхание не сбилось. Он, правда, парировал удары так, будто знал, откуда они последуют, но не атаковал в ответ.

\- Ты – предатель! – выплюнул Ебрахий. – Ты спутался с Янкой!

\- Не тебе судить об этом.

\- Мне! – Ебрахий усилил натиск. В конце концов, Накатоми всего лишь человек, и все, что требуется – это измотать его. У него нет выносливости, присущей ками; он не сможет противостоять, если Ебрахий использует Сюгендо. Только вот последнее использовать Ебрахий колебался, ведь эта техника для уничтожения йокаев, а не для драки с человеком, даже если этот человек предатель. Спутался, йокай знает с кем. Как его мать, как его сестра, что привело к тому, что у клана Имубэ теперь кризис.

Зазвенели мечи, посыпались искры. В воздухе пахло озоном от недавно открытого портала, легкий туман клубился у их ног, а красное солнце восемнадцатого дня  месяца Хьякки Яко поднималось над горизонтом. Ебрахий чувствовал, что его противник начинает уставать. Не ошибся – пророком был Накатоми или кем, но его штучки требовали огромного запаса энергии, поэтому для затяжных драк не были приспособлены. Вначале у Накатоми сбилось дыхание, потом на лбу выступили бисеринки пота, потом… Потом Ебрахий внезапно рухнул, как подкошенный. И тело его не слушалось.

Запоздало он понял, что выматывал не он, а его. У него была рана на боку, которая кровила. А он и забыл. Глупец!

**___________________________________**

***** В Поднебесном все стороны света соотносятся с Первоначалами и так же называются. Север – Ветер, Юг – Огонь, Запад – Вода, Восток – Земля. Небом считается экватор. Таким образом в Академии тоже пять ворот, которые носят названия, согласно сторонам света. Пятые врата (небесные) находятся в Белой пагоде и служат для дальней связи через спутники, но уж никак не для перемещений.

***

**19-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Лазарет**

Ебрахий открыл глаза и тут же их зажмурил. Было так ярко, будто ему в глаза специально слепили солнцем, и от этого накатила головная боль. Да такая сильная, что он едва не застонал. Сдержался, закусив сухую, потрескавшуюся губу, и попытался дышать носом. Давалось это с трудом. Казалось, что его накрыло тяжелой плитой.

\- Это исцеляющая кей Земли, - послышался голос Данте. – Медики специально нас обездвиживают, чтобы мы слишком не дергались. Говорят, что если зафиксировать тело, то исцеление идет быстрее. По мне так – врут они все.

Ебрахий повернул голову и приоткрыл один глаз. Делал он это  с осторожностью, памятуя о том, что может быть снова ярко. Оно, конечно, и было, но не так страшно, как в прошлый раз. Ебрахий увидел Данте, сидящего неподалеку с яблоком в руках. Завиток шкурки свисал почти до самого пола – Данте чистил яблоко. Собственным лиловым когтем.

\- Удзумэ… - простонал Ебрахий.

\- А? – Данте повернулся на зов, протянул руку, коснулся его лба, будто хотел проверить, что нет лихорадки. Ну какая лихорадка у ками? Смешно же. А Ебрахий почувствовал, как от него пахнуло яблоком, густым, сладким ароматом.

\- Что произошло?

Данте вздохнул и отложил яблоко, точно потерял к нему интерес. Он скрестил руки на груди, требовательно и сердито; нахмурил брови, а потом качнул головой, понимая, что его действия бесполезны, потому что чтению мыслей они не обучены. Ебрахий все так же осторожно смотрел на него, и Данте казался ярким, ярче обычного. И грустным. Хотя и поведение его нисколько не отличалось от того, которое он привык видеть каждый день.

\- Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Зачем ты полез к Янке? Она тебя обкромсала! Если бы Садахару не нашел тебя, если бы не он вызвал медиков для тебя и для Эдгара… - Данте замолчал, сжал губы. Выдохнул, длинно, долго. Покачал головой, будто мысленно разговаривал сам с собой, а потом, будто решил, что некоторые вещи надо озвучивать вслух, заговорил снова: - А если бы она тебя убила?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Ебрахия не было. Как не было и воспоминаний о том, как он встретился и дрался с Янкой. Последнее, что он помнил, как стоял перед Белой Пагодой и смотрел на воронку из облаков над ней.

\- Я ничего не помню, - признался Ебрахий.

Данте взволнованно посмотрел на него.

\- Что совсем?

\- Как дрался – не помню. А Накатоми, что сказал? И вообще откуда он там взялся? – как-то это подозрительно было, но Ебрахий никак не мог ухватить, что именно ему не нравится.

Данте облегченно вздохнул. Ему явно не хотелось проблем с другом, которому мозги отшибло и память в придачу.

\- Говорю же, что проходил мимо. Но подробностей не знаю, как-то времени расспросить не было. Тут же сейчас такое твориться, ты даже представить не можешь: похороны, Хорхе какую-то странную девку из публичного дома притащил, ректор, как оказалось, куда-то пропал, ты и Эдгар в лазарете, Леандру так и не нашли… - Данте погрустнел, задумался о чем-то и сразу стал выглядеть старше на добрый десяток лет. И глаза его утратили какую-то искру. Ебрахий помнил это их выражение, он видел его и раньше – когда нашел Данте в грязи в развороченном лесу после того, как один из Принцев его похитил. Это было еще до Пробуждения, они оба тогда были Жертвами. – И наша школа сейчас в опале. С Бизенцами не хотят общаться, боятся. Ладно хоть не ненавидят.

\- Это мы переживем, - выдохнул Ебрахий. Не такая уж это и проблема, если подумать. Если сравнить со всем остальным. - Лиандера похоронили?

\- Вроде того, - невесело отозвался Данте. – Нам дали время проститься, а потом Хорхе забрал его в Небесную Обитель. Там его тело сожгут, как сказал Цукиеми. Только прощание выдалось сложным. На него пришло лишь несколько Охотников. Остальные – проигнорировали.

Они помолчали некоторое время, думая о своем. Ебрахий смежил веки – так было легче переносить кей Земли. Как же все-таки раздражала эта специальная медицина, неужели, нельзя было придумать что-нибудь попроще? Зато теперь он отлично понимал Данте, который лазарет ненавидел, но из-за своей природной везучести был в нем постоянным клиентом. Теперь и Ебрахий узнал, что это такое. До этого как-то берегло его.

\- Ничего, - сказал Ебрахий. И Данте нашел его руку и сжал. И неизвестно еще, кому это прикосновение нужно было больше: тому, до кого дотронулись, или тому, кто дотрагивался.

\- Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - сказал он. – И теперь понимаю, как ты за меня волнуешься, когда я оказываюсь здесь. Сидеть и ждать, пока ты очнешься страшнее, чем самому лежать под исцеляющей кей.

Они так посидели немного. Ебрахий попытался перевернуться, но кей не позволила. Действительно, страшная вещь, даже двигаться не позволяет. Но так он быстрее выздоровеет? Пусть тогда.

\- А что ты решил насчет Рихана? Полезем в архив, когда  меня отсюда выпустят?

Тут Данте отвернулся, что было странно.

\- Нет, - сказал он глухо. И если бы не эта кей, Ебрахий бы выгнул бровь, но от нее и лицо было каким-то неподвижным. Только что глаза и губы шевелились, остальное, будто застыло.

А Данте, точно собравшись с духом, сказал:

\- Акито знает о том, что Рихан был Аши, но делает вид, что на самом деле этого никогда не было. Я тоже так буду. Не хочу ни о чем знать.

 ***

**19-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Покои Комитета по профилактике и дисциплине**

Накатоми Садахару так и застыл со свитком в руке, который унес из архива. После всего, как все закончилось, то есть Янка ушла, а Эдгара и Ебрахия отправили в лазарет, когда Садахару немного поколдовал с памятью последнего, чтобы не вздумал говорить лишнего, не вздумал обвинять. Так вот, после всего этого, он имел разговор с Акито. Который рассказал о том, что говорила Янка Цукиеми, и о другом: что Ебрахий и Данте были найдены возле архива. Садахару не нужно было гадать, что они там делали, он и так знал. Поэтому в срочном порядке сам отправился туда и нашел нужные свитки.

Пророк заморгал, в тайне надеясь, что ему показалось, что его подвело зрение, и иероглифы сейчас мистическим образом поплывут и сольются во что-то другое. Но зря, наверное, он надел очки, потому что они ошибиться не позволяли. В них Накатоми видел совершенно четко:

_«Хагуи Рихана указом ректора Академии Аши от 27 дня месяца Умубэ 472 года Одиннадцатого исхода клеймить и изгнать из клана Аши за предательство без права на прощение и оправдание…»_

Накатоми не мог вздохнуть. Ему бы обрести над своим телом власть снова, согнуть ноги в коленях, опуститься на татами. Еще лучше – выпить кислого саке, чтобы его резкий вкус вернул его к реальности, но вряд ли это возможно в его ситуации.

 _«…за мародерство…» -_ это слово будто припечатывало, звучало приговором не Хагуи Рихану (который позже станет Сарумэ), а самому Накатоми Садахару. Для него это слово было началом нового и мучительного видения.

И отчего они мучают его в последние дни так сильно? Виновата ли близость Хьякки Яко, или существует другая причина? Может, просто это его работа, его предназначение. Это все, чем он является.

Мародерство. Какая расплывчатая формулировка. Вряд ли в хоть каком-то отчете она более конкретна, потому что Накатоми уже успел прочувствовать: за этим случаем крылось нечто таинственное и неподотчетное, возможно, какая-то ошибка, совершенная Рихардом много лет назад, о которой он бы с удовольствием забыл, вычеркнул бы ее из анналов истории, но эта ошибка отказывалась забывать о самом ректоре. Она показывалась на глаза снова и снова: Хагуи Риханом, мертвой и восставшей Янкой, и еще йокай знает чем. Чем-то таким, что бы и сам Пророк не мог предсказать. И тем не менее, _мародерство_. Если взять совсем немного информации из Сердца Небесного Потока, ведающего все (подобный фокус Накатоми удавался нечасто, а когда удавался, это было настоящей удачей), если сопоставить факты, с тем видением, которое сейчас переживал Садахару, то становилось ясно, что Хагуи Рихана осудили за то, что он залез в могилу Янки в Ареццо. Но что он делал и что им двигало, не понятно. Не понятно было так же то, отчего он был отпущен, а не казнен, если Рихард всегда настолько бережно охранял свои тайны, что комар носа не подточит.

Об этом Накатоми Садахару подумает позже. Когда видение знакомого кладбища схлынет. Когда Садахару перестанет видеться Сарумэ Рихан, или тогда еще Хагуи, раскапывающим какую-то старую могилу. Могильный камень на ней покосился, оброс каким-то мхом, но в целом выглядел как-то знакомо. И еще знакомо выглядел ларец, в котором обычно Охотники хранят свои сердца до тех пор, пока они не «закаменеют», не превратятся в руду, из которой потом изготовятся мечи. Садахару прокряхтел что-то, точно старик какой-то, попытался все же шевельнуться в своей реальности, но тело его не послушалось. Оно все будто задеревенело и двигаться с помощью такого тела не представлялось возможным. Накатоми словно парализовало, и нужно было ждать окончания видения, чтобы хотя бы выдохнуть. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что с секретными архивными свитками его никто не застукает. Особенно, это касалось Акито.

Он видел, как Рихан сосредоточено работает лопатой. Делает он это ночью, на краю ямы горит какой-то тусклый фонарик, в его неверном свете блестит торс Рихана, весь будто вылепленный талантливым скульптором.  Его хаори спущено с плеч и болтается на поясе, длинные кудрявые волосы собраны в неаккуратный узел, а на обнаженном плече еще нет клейма. Рихан копает сосредоточенно, пока лопата на что-то не натыкается. Тогда он выпрямляется, пару раз стучит по этому предмету, и он отдается гулким пустым звуком. На лице Рихана появляется улыбка, когда он понимает, что это гроб.

\- Посмотрим-посмотрим, кто тут у нас, - воодушевленно бормочет он, и вскрывает крышку. Внутри оказывается пусто. – Никого, надо же. И сюда кася добрались… Бедные родственники столько времени приходили навещать пустой гроб. Ну да ладно.

Он подошел к краю ямы и подтащил к себе ларец. Щелкнул защелкой, и тусклый свет несмело явил его содержимое. На бархате внутри лежали пять свитков.

\- Жаль не могу это использовать сейчас, нужно ждать пока все возродятся, - с сожалением произнес Рихан и снова закрыл крышку, проверил, чтобы она прилегала плотно, и опустил ларец на крышку пустого гроба. – Ну ничего, подожду.

Он огладил крышку ларца, точно приласкал, а потом вылез из ямы и принялся зарывать свитки. В какой-то момент он остановился передохнуть, оглянулся вокруг, и взору Садахару открылась прелюбопытнейшая картина: разрытое в нескольких местах кладбище Ареццо купалось в лунном свете. В отдалении, среди высоких деревьев, мерцала огромная мраморная усыпальница. И судя по цвету покрова на ней – кто-то накинул на нее щиты.

Садахару захотелось смеяться. Мародерство. Похоже, у Сарумэ Рихана было свое чувство юмора, и он так заметал следы. И судя по тому, что эти свитки были найдены только год назад, его же сыном (или кем там Данте ему приходился со своими Перерождениями), замел он эти следы хорошо. Возможно, поэтому Рихард и не убил его, потому что нужные свитки так и не были найдены.

Накатоми почувствовал, что его тело снова ему подвластно, и что он стоит у себя в комнатах с секретным свитком в руках. Возвращаться из видения было странным и довольно неприятным ощущением, не говоря уже о том, что все его тело занемело. Когда Садахару присаживался на татами, ему казалось, что он скрипит так же, как плохо смазанное изделие Яцуно. К тому же сердце колотилось где-то в горле, будто от перемещения по спутнику. Садахару прикрыл глаза, чтобы придти в себя хоть немного, и так посидел. Но уму его покоя не было, он все работал и работал, вспоминая видение, обрабатывая его, прокручивая и перемалывая каждую деталь. Каждую деталь.

Садахару распахнул глаза, когда вспомнил, что свитков в ларце изначально было пять. Когда как они нашли ларец с четырьмя свитками. Были там Сутры Пророчеств, которых и должно быть четыре. А пятым было что? И куда оно делось?

Мог ли то быть Обряд Призыва Бога, который нужен Янке?

Мог ли Футодама-но микото не совладать с собственной природой и утащить именно этот свиток, любопытства ради?

В таком случае, искать нужно у него. Или у Данте. Ведь он всегда был тем, для кого все эти дары предназначались, даже если он этих даров не хотел или не знал о них. Садахару кивнул сам себе, соглашаясь с собственными мыслями. Общежитию Бизен необходим хороший обыск. Но это позже, пусть страсти немного улягутся. Пусть Акито и Данте помирятся.

Ведь после этой битвы против Янки в их отношениях наметился какой-то прогресс. Впрочем, Садахару было все равно. Его планам ничего не сможет помешать.

***

Окно в покои Садахару было приоткрыто. В него врывался свежий воздух, разбавляя духоту комнаты и запах пыльных, древних свитков, которые Накатоми натаскал для того, чтобы попытаться разобраться в ситуации. Но Сердце Великого Потока капризно по-своему, оно не только показало ему Рихана, а еще привлекло к Садахару одного пугливого Охотника.

Он стоял на энгаве и переступал с ноги на ногу, пытаясь согреться, потому что ему не досталось высокой температуры тела, что бы там ни говорил его родитель. Как бы ни старался и как бы ни радовался успехам отпрыска на поприще Первоначала Огня, температура тела все же оставалась в пределах установленной для водников нормы. Так что этому Охотнику было холодно, он стоял босиком, потому что по правилам этикета не позволялось ходить в обуви по веранде, и несмело заглядывал в окно комнаты, где сидел задумчивый Накатоми Садахару. Охотника этого звали Сусаноо Хихаяхи Александр.

Спроси его кто, Александр бы не смог ответить, что привлекло его сюда в этот час. Просто в один момент он ощутил, что его тянет в эти места, и не смог противиться. Пошел вперед и остановился только у приоткрытого окна, но был шумным и неуклюжим, поэтому даже увлеченный своими думами Садахару сумел его приметить.

\- Кто здесь? – спросил Накатоми, напрягаясь. За окном стемнело, а в комнате горели фонарики, поэтому все, что он мог различить – это тень.

Александр, конечно, не ответил. Взбудоражившись обращенным на себя вниманием, он метнулся прочь, сделал два быстрых и громких шага, и тут же вернулся – это место его не отпускало. К тому же из-за приоткрытых створок сладко тянуло Жертвой, которую хотелось защищать и лелеять, не то, что с йокаев. Но Жертва эта была еще незрелая, совсем молодая, пахла почти как человек, на улице и не поймешь, в общих помещениях, где много различных запахов – не поймешь, а вот в личных покоях, где запах въелся в стену – это ощущалось.

Садахару же не стал ждать от своего незваного и неизвестного гостя смелости, а взял в руки настоящий, не тренировочный меч, и в миг оказался на энгаве, приставив лезвие к беспокойному горлу Александра. Александр выпучил глаза, хотел было призвать воды на помощь или поджечь что-нибудь (не зря же у него пиромания числилась в «недостатках»), но запах Жертвы снова защекотал ноздри, вынуждая расслабиться. Он перевел взгляд на Накатоми и произнес:

\- Же-ертва, - протянул он, как заправский йокай. Услышал бы кто неподготовленный, порубал бы его в капусту сразу, решив, что это йокай под личиной. Но Накатоми только вздернул бровь и вернул меч в ножны, когда опознал в этом блаженном Александра.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Заблудился? – вопросил он, думая о том, как ему не хочется возиться с этим ненормальным. Отбой скоро, а он шляется по общежитиям Комитета! Ну хоть бы совесть поимел!

\- Нет, я к тебе, - сказал Александр и на удивление тихо и быстро проскользнул в покои Накатоми. Там он уселся на полу, сложил ноги бабочкой и принялся махать коленками, как крылышками.

\- Что ты хочешь? – вопросил Накатоми устало. Он закрыл за собой седзи и прислонился к стене, чтобы точно услышать, если кто-то из его друзей решится пройтись по энгаве и подышать воздухом. Но было тихо. – Зачем ты пришел?

Александр продолжил махать ногами, как бабочка крылышками, и делал вид, что глух. Был бы на месте Садахару Акито, он бы разозлился, потребовал ответа, может даже, сократил расстояние между ними, скрутил за воротник и приподнял. После такого никто бы не осмелился игнорировать его. Но Садахару был другим. Он предпочитал не прилагать усилий, а просто подождать. Ему и так все скажут, что требуется. Его расчеты были верны, как всегда. Пророк Накатоми ошибался редко.

Александр закряхтел, шумно шмыгнул носом и передернул плечами, согреваясь. Только после всего этого, он соизволил выдать:

\- Ты звал меня, я пришел.

\- Я не звал, - удивился Садахару, на что Александр покачал головой.

\- Звал. Я слышал. Ты хочешь услышать о чудовище, с которым сражался мой родитель в день моего Пробуждения.

На лице Садахару отразилась такая смесь эмоций, какую видеть на его лице можно было нечасто. Было тут и удивление, и растерянность, и любопытство, и страх.

\- Акито там был. Он направлял меня. Чудовище было трехголовым и было похоже на ящера – так родитель говорил. Его отряд дрался и выдохся, какие-то дурнопахнущие птицы, на ворон похожие, дрались с ними бок о бок, и выдохлись. Акито меня направил, и я призвал воду.

\- Откуда взялось это чудовище? – спросил Садахару. Он помнил о наказании для Акито прошлым летом, командир не рассказал о нем ничего, а Садахару не _видел_ ничего из того, что было – будто пятно там было черное, а не время. А оказалось, что Александр там тоже был.

\- Из разлома, - ответил Александр. – Он бурлил водой, но вода эта была мертвой. Он охранял эту воду.

Мертвая вода? – задался вопросом Садахару, он понятия не имел, что это могло бы быть. И если эта вода мертвая, то зачем ее охранять? Он спросил, и Александр в ответ похлопал глазами, как рыба. Выглядел он уже не настолько неухоженным, как когда только появился в Академии. В первый день он был похож на жертву домашнего насилия, что, в принципе, неудивительно было с таким родителем, а сейчас его нормально остригли и даже научили причесываться, что, несомненно, было заслугой куратора, а не родителя или наставника меча.

\- Я думаю, что он охранял эту воду потому, что боялся, что в ней кто-то искупается, - выдал свое предположение Александр. Что было полнейшим бредом, но Садахару от него отмахиваться не спешил, он давно научился тому, что истина всегда скрывается среди шелухи.

\- Откуда появился разлом? – спросил Накатоми. Он ожидал, что ему расскажут о том, как земля растрескалась или еще что-то, но Александр его ожиданий не оправдал. Александр вообще ничьих ожиданий не оправдывал, если так посмотреть.

\- Никто мне не поверил, но я видел, как его раскрыл человек.

\- Какой человек? – тут же вопросил Садахару, напрягая спину.

\- Кто знает… Я не знаком со всеми людьми в мире.

\- Но как он хоть выглядел?

Александр на миг задумался, поднял глаза к потолку, рассматривая его, но вдруг вздрогнул, вскочил на ноги и с пронзительным визгом унесся на улицу, будто его что-то сильно испугало. Накатоми такой реакции даже не подивился – мало ли у блаженных на уме, а зря. Потому что внутренние перегородки внезапно бесцеремонно раздвинулись, явив на пороге самого нетипичного ками из всех существующих – Сусаноо Хоори Гора, командира спецотряда, и родителя этого сумасшедшего.

\- Где он? – рявкнул Гор. Голос у него был зычным, а по тону становилось ясно, что Гор не привык к неподчинению. Зато бегать за сумасшедшим отпрыском, похоже, привык.

Садахару пожал плечами. Покуда ему знать, куда обычно сбегает Александр? Радоваться надо, что он просто так сбежал, а не попытался притопить весь этот дом и пару соседних для верности.

\- Выбежал только что.

Гор скривил губы, будто находиться в этой комнате ему было тошно. Садахару был бы тоже рад, если бы его уже оставили одного и позволили подумать о том, что делать дальше.

\- Он тебе что-то говорил? - Было это секретной информацией или нет? – Он пытался тебе что-то сделать?

Садахару качнул головой.

\- Радуйся этому. И речи его не слушай, он сумасшедший и путает сны и реальность.

С этими словами он вышел тем же путем, что недавно Александр, оставив Садахару в растерянности и с четким ощущением, что у него не отдельные комнаты, а какой-то коридор. Накатоми тяжело вздохнул и потер виски. Нет, голова у него не раскалывалась, никакой мигрени и в помине не было (да и какие мигрени у Жертв, разве что только выдуманные) и опустился на татами. Седзи были распахнуты, внутрь врывался холодный воздух, и их бы встать и задвинуть, но Садахару медлил. Он слушал, как во дворе пищит Александр, и как Гор выговаривает что-то ему, но слов разобрать не мог. Гор казался настолько злым, будто Александр рассказал что-то важное не тому человеку. Может, и правда в его словах был смысл.

\- Чудовище, которое охраняло мертвую воду, чтобы в нее никто не вошел… - Накатоми потер подбородок. Что это могло быть, он понятия не имел. Зато снова вспомнилось видение, где Сарумэ Рихан закапывал свитки.

Садахару снял очки и поднялся. Он прошел к седзи, решив наконец их закрыть, и продолжить свои размышления – этот шум на улице так отвлекал. Не давал сосредоточиться. А ведь это был простой разговор родителя и отпрыска (насколько это было «просто» в отношении этих двоих), никакой информативностью этот разговор не отвлекался, особенно, со стороны скулящего и вопящего Александра. И только Садахару потянулся к перегородкам, чтобы их задвинуть, как замер, потому что увидел неподалеку от этих двоих Акито. Он стоял скрестив руки на груди, а на его поясе слева болталась катана. Выглядело достаточно агрессивно даже не для ками.

\- Ками Гор, давно не виделись, - произнес Акито. – Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы делаете здесь?

Гор оторвался от воспитания непокорного отпрыска и посмотрел на Акито так, будто впервые видит. Более того, он не просто впервые видит, но еще и удивлен, что это существо смеет открывать рот в его присутствии.

\- Разве это твое дело?

\- Мое, - заносчиво сказал Акито. Садахару признавал, что часто он перегибал палку, когда общался с ками. Единственный, кого он уважал – это Рихард, а с остальными даже говорил сквозь зубы. Отчасти Садахару понимал, отчего так, но все же принять не мог, чтобы гений был настолько подвержен предрассудкам и настолько злопамятен, что до сих пор не мог простить ками ошибку, которую они не совершали – они не пришли на помощь его отцу. – Здесь находится территория комитета по профилактике и дисциплине, и ками тут не место.

\- Мы ходим, где нам хочется, Сарумэ, - Гор оскалил зубы. Садахару не очень хорошо знал этого ками, но отчего-то казалось, что у него повадки порой, как у настоящего йокая. Правда ходили слухи, что Гор на самом деле с ними якшается.

«Какие-то дурнопахнущие птицы, на ворон похожие, дрались…» - вспомнил слова Александра Накатоми и потянулся поправить очки. Если сопоставить слухи и «бред» отпрыска Гора, то выходило, что слухи эти правдивы, а бред и вовсе не бред.

\- Действительно, - скривился Акито. – Вы всегда так делаете.

Он повернулся и увидел Садахару, который стоял на веранде. Кивнул ему коротко, здороваясь, а потом снова обратился к Гору.

\- Заканчивайте свои дела побыстрее, ками. Я уверен, вы очень заняты, чтобы ходить в наших местах.

Гор, которого уже успел отвлечь Александр, снова оскалился, показал ряд зубов, и выглядело это зловеще, обещало много неприятностей. Акито не дрогнул, не убоялся, потому что был… Акито. Накатоми честно не видел в нем страха никогда, разве только когда дело касалось его сестры Амэ, но было это давно и былью заросло давно.

\- Сарумэ, ведешь себя так, будто скучаешь по старым временам. Хочешь, схожу к ректору и попрошу тебя в личное пользование снова? Мне казалось, тебе понравилось тогда нянчиться  с Александром.

\- Спасибо. В этом нет необходимости, - отозвался Акито, а Садахару едва удалось сдержать смешок. Если Акито его услышит, так легко не простит.

\- Ну что же ты, я ведь такой занятой, а ты беспокоишься обо мне, - Гор сгреб Александра за волосы и подтащил к себе. Тот заскулил, прошел к родителю и странно прижался к его боку, будто стоять на ногах не мог, а ему требовалась опора. Все-таки странная у них динамика отношений, но еще более странно, что Акито к ней тоже имеет какое-то отношение. Садахару понять не мог какое именно, но оно было.

Акито свирепо посмотрел на Гора, когда тот ответил ему так насмешливо, и ответил бы, может, что-то обидное, обдавая своим фамильным презрением (которого Данте, впрочем, был лишен напрочь, не досталось видно), но в их диалог вмешался Александр. Он пошаркал ногой, этот блаженный, а потом выдал:

\- А Хорхе из борделя какую-то бабу притащил…

К чему было это – не понятно. Понять логику слабоумных Садахару не пытался, но, наверное, зря. Потому что Гор вздрогнул, будто его ударили, а глаза его потемнели то ли от внезапно нахлынувшей ярости, то ли от внезапно нахлынувшего страха. И страх это был явно не за себя. Но за кого?

\- А потом нарушение неприкосновенности у них! – тут же праведно возмутился Акито, но на него никто внимания не обратил. Садахару с изумлением наблюдал, как Гор схватил Александра за воротник и приподнял.

\- Кого он притащил? – требовательно вопросил он.

Александр не ответил, просто тонко проскулил и забарахтал босыми ногами. Он так старательно улепетывал от родителя, что даже не обулся. Его гэта по-прежнему стояли неподалеку от веранды.

Гор понял, что ничего толкового  от своего отпрыска не добьется, поэтому перехватил его за отросшие за последние полтора года волосы и потащил за собой. Акито провожал их удаляющиеся фигуры недовольным взглядом и скрещенными руками на груди. Когда он скрещивал руки, литые мышцы на его руках и груди бугрились. Выглядело это впечатляюще, но только для девиц и младших курсов. Остальные же – привыкли.

***

**19-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 492 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Покои куратора Синсэн Аши Сюгендо**

\- О, да… Вот так, малышка… М-м-м, - стонал Хорхе, сидя с разведенными ногами. Его острые коленки были оголены, золотое кимоно приспущено с плеч, а волосы разметались по плечам.  Он откинулся на спинку своей любимой белой софы, той самой, что с золотыми ножками в виде львов, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. – Давай, малышка, хорошо потрудись надо мной.

Между его разведенных ног, на толстом шерстяном ковре, сидела Сакамото Кая. Она была одета в выкрашенное кимоно, голову она наклонила, отчего взору вошедшего открывалась            ее тонкая белая шея, на которую упало несколько черных мягких прядок, и соблазнительно выступающие косточки позвонков. Куртизанки Сето знали, как выглядеть привлекательно, но эта красота вошедшего мужчину не трогала. Впрочем, не трогала она и Хорхе.

\- Заканчивай этот цирк, - ровно произнес Цукиеми (а вошел в покои Хорхе и увидел такую непотребную картину и услышал стоны именно он).

Хорхе давно знал, что его наставник меча здесь, но виду не подавал, продолжал издавать непотребные звуки и следить за лицом Цукиеми из-под ресниц. Лицо это было безразлично и не выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь впечатленным ни возмутительным поведением, ни нахождением на территории Академии шлюхи. Хотя, пришел, небось как раз за этим, чтобы спросить, зачем Хорхе ее притащил. Ведь знал, что не для плотских утех.

\- Что? – Хорхе возмущенно распахнул глаза. – Заканчивать? Кая мне, между прочим, массаж бедер делает. Знаешь, как я устал после всего?

Цукиеми не обратил внимания на нытье. Нытье это было настолько привычным, что стало чем-то обычным, прилагающимся к Хорхе. Без него Хорхе был не Хорхе.

\- Хватит! Оставь нас! – это уже Цукиеми обратился к Сакамото Кае, но она не шелохнулась, продолжала проворными белыми пальчиками разминать бедро Хорхе. Цукиеми обратил внимание на ее старание и прищурился. Что-то с этим бедром было не так. Может, Хорхе не паясничал?

\- Она не слышит тебя, Цукиеми, - сказал Хорхе. – Она глуха и нема. Ей нужно видеть твое лицо, чтобы понять, что ты говоришь.

Цукиеми сощурился.

\- Вот как.

\- Ага. Присядь, Цукиеми. Кая скоро закончит, и я ее отпущу. Стонать не стану, если тебе не нравится.

Цукиеми огляделся и нашел стул, обитый белой тканью. Ножки у него были позолоченные и подходили к тому чудовищу, на котором сидел сейчас Хорхе. Он царственно опустился на него принялся молча ждать.

Хорхе прикрывал блестящие желтые глаза, в которых скользило удовольствие. Только испытывал он удовольствие от того, что его еще не до конца восстановившееся бедро разминали, или ему так импонировало, что сам Владыка Еминокуни ожидает его, сказать трудно. Игры Хорхе никогда не интересовали Цукиеми.

Хорхе долго молчать не смог.

\- Не твой каменный трон, конечно, но на белом стуле ты тоже ничего так смотришься. Величественно, - и оскалился, как всегда это делал. Цукиеми не ответил, на такое он никогда не отвечал. Он снова посмотрел на бедро Хорхе и прищурился, пытаясь на глаз определить, что с ним, и насколько серьезной была рана. Если учесть, что даже несмотря на старания девки, мышцы все равно выглядели зажатыми, рана была серьезной.

\- Ты у медиков был? – поинтересовался Цукиеми.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Проведал твоего беспокойного отпрыска. С ним сейчас Данте, так что он без присмотра не остался. И зачем ты его кехо научил? Не влез бы в неприятности.

\- У него нет времени, и ты знаешь это. Я не об этом спрашиваю. Твоя нога, - Цукиеми кивнул на нее. Хорхе в ответ недовольно дернул плечом. Отвечать ему явно не хотелось, будто рана эта была получена по глупости. Цукиеми всегда приходил в замешательство, когда вдруг видел, что даже те ками, кто провоевал больше сотни лет, так и не растеряли своей глупости. Некоторые их творили и в пятьсот, и в две тысячи пятьсот, но там глупости были совсем другого сорта.

\- Зачем мне медики, если есть Кая, которая все сделает? – Хорхе приподнял брови, и погладил ее по оголившемуся плечу. Его рука, тонкая и когтистая, на ее белой коже выглядела хищно. Хорхе ухмыльнулся, когда от его движения Кая с готовностью остановилась и подняла голову, чтобы читать по губам. – Спасибо, малышка, уже все. Можешь идти.

Она закивала, встала на ноги и быстро просеменила мимо Цукиеми. Она на него не смотрела, глаза прятала за густой челкой и сжалась так, будто Владыка Еминокуни – самое страшное, что он когда-то видел в своей жизни.

\- И зачем ты ее притащил? – спросил Цукиеми, когда двери за ней закрылись. Хорхе снова пожал плечами.

\- Она полезна. Массаж умеет делать, опять же.

\- Для этого существуют медики Кагамицукири. А притащил ты ее, чтобы родителя позлить, так? Или отвлечь его паранойю от чего-то важного… - Цукиеми давно знал Хорхе, и знал, как он играет.

Хорхе выпрямился на своей софе и прикрыл голое бедро широкой полой кимоно. Даже пояс поправил, чтобы выглядеть прилично, а не так, будто только что занимался непотребствами.

\- Все ты обо мне знаешь, Цукиеми, - Хорхе растянул губы в сладкой улыбке и говорил ласково. – Конечно, это Рихард. Он отослал меня в бордель, а ведь в Академии творилось йокай знает что. И теперь Ебрахий ранен, Леандра пропала, Лиандер мертв, а Данте говорит о призраке какой-то Янки. И если верить нашей дорогой Азалии, то Янку эту закопали еще в триста шестьдесят девятом, хотя должны были сжечь в Небесной Обители. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Так вот, я весь твой и слушаю внимательно. Можешь начинать.

Цукиеми посмотрел на Хорхе. Глаза его блестели какой-то детской обидой. Сколько лет прошло, а он все такой же: считает, что его присутствие здесь бы что-то изменило, а не усугубило. Это слабость Ямато, им кажется, что они могут уладить любой вопрос, особенно это ярко выражается у тех, у кого есть подчиненные или подопечные. У Хорхе были и те и другие.

\- Специальность Янки – аналитика, - начал Цукиеми спокойно. Он не собирался рассказывать много и красочно – чай не развлекаются здесь. – И Рихард решил ей поручить то, над чем бился весь клан Таманоя: создать телепорт. Не спутники, а нечто похожее, как у йокаев. Это бы решило проблему аномальных зон. А еще он дал ей наводку, что Пророк Накатоми может помочь. Но тогда Амэ-но-коянэ-но микото был еще молод и всего на пятой человеческой жизни, и пользы от него не было никакой. Янка была хорошим аналитиком и догадалась взять Сутры Пророчеств. Через несколько лет она создала Обряд Призыва Бога.

Цукиеми замолчал. Хорхе, видно, решил, что на том и рассказ кончился, проявил нетерпение.

\- Интересная история, но это не объясняет, отчего она призраком шлялась по Академии, - сказал он скептически.

\- Слушай. Этот обряд основывался на крови, и для его осуществления требовалось двое: тот, кто призывает, и тот, кого призывают. Таким образом с помощью него можно было мгновенно призвать любого ками из любой точки света и даже из любого из миров, даже из Еминокуни. Но первые же испытания обернулись катастрофой. Вместо обычного призыва ками Янка призвала нечто иное.

\- Нечто? – приподнял брови Хорхе, старался делать это насмешливо, но было видно, что он впечатлен. – Иное?

\- Ямата-но Ороти.

\- Легендарного змея? – с сомнением спросил Хорхе.

\- Да.

Хорхе хитро прищурился, обдумывая новую информацию. Слегка хмурился, когда думал о том, почему ни одна летопись не содержит упоминания об этом? Почему никто, при ком это случилось, не говорит об этом?

\- И что вы с ним сделали?

\- Мы не смогли его убить, но Янке удалось сделать так, чтобы он развоплотился.

\- Развоплотился? – эхом повторил Хорхе. Верилось ему с трудом, звучало, как какая-то сказка. Цукиеми видел в его глазах сомнение, он знал, что тот обдумывает варианты, почему Бог Счета Лун мог ему солгать и придумать столь нелепую историю. И с фантазией у него плохо, раз не может даже сказку правдоподобную сочинить.

\- Первые Боги, те, что не были на Перерождении в этом мире, могут развоплощаться и путешествовать сквозь миры, - сказал Цукиеми то, что никому никогда не говорил. Об этом знал лишь избранный круг лиц. – Такими же свойствами обладают и все существа, призванные извне. Ямата-но Ороти не был исключением.

\- Хорошо, допустим, я верю тебе, - Хорхе не мог скрывать свое удивление, даже нет, глубокий шок от того, что Цукиеми может… ходить между мирами.

\- Мне незачем тебе лгать, Амацукумэ, - усмехнулся Цукиеми такой недоверчивости.

Хорхе махнул рукой.

\- Я же сказал, что верю. Продолжай.

И Цукиеми продолжил:

\- Мы развоплотили Ямата-но Ороти, а Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий запер его в мертвом теле Янки. Развоплощение существа подобного ему не могло пройти бесследно, за это многие отдали жизни, в том числе и Янка, - пояснил он. – Но что-то сделали не совсем верно. Не смотри на меня так, мы творили колдовство того порядка, какого еще не знал Поднебесный со времен его создания. Конечно, мы могли ошибиться.

Но Хорхе все равно смотрел недоверчиво, но теперь не от того, что Цукиеми ему мог соврать, придумать всю эту историю, а по другой причине. Он не мог поверить, что совершенный Цукиеми мог совершить ошибку. Даже творя что-то ему совершенно незнакомое. И мог ли он вообще творить что-то незнакомое? С его-то опытом. С его-то возрастом.

\- И что это было за _колдовство_? – он намерено выделил это слово. Его употребляли только люди по отношению к ками и Аши, которые умели управлять Сейкатсу. Но для людей это было колдовство – нечто таинственное, им недоступное. Цукиеми нарочно назвал это так, ведь то, что они творили тогда, сложно было назвать чем-то другим.

\- Тебе не стоит этого знать.

\- Вот как, - Хорхе упрямо вскинул подбородок, явно провоцируя, но Цукиеми не сменил своей позы. Он привык застывать, на месте или сидя, двигаться мало.

\- Именно.

Хорхе знал эти едва различимые нотки в голосе своего бывшего наставника, поэтому не стал спорить. Лишь поерзал на сиденье, и от Цукиеми не укрылось, что он пытался пристроить свое бедро поудобнее. Плохая была рана, раз до сих пор беспокоит.

\- И что дальше случилось? – Хорхе заметил пристальное внимание к своей персоне и попытался отвлечь, что было странно: ему всегда нравилось, когда на него смотрели.

\- Мы были уверены, что затачивали Ямата-но Ороти в пустое тело. Что душа Янки в Еминокуни, но из-за недавнего ритуала с развоплощением мы ошибались. Янка умерла не потому, что потратила все свои силы, а потому, что развоплотила себя. Рихард не хотел терять навсегда такого аналитика как Янка - она была талантлива, даже я признаю. Поэтому попытался вернуть ее в Еминокуни, туда, где ей и место. Но душа ее разделилась, и родилась братом и сестрой, которые имели одинаковое имя. И сестра настолько сильно тянулась к брату, что все решили, что она – Бизен.

\- Леандра и Лиандер, - догадался Хорхе, хмурясь.

\- Да.

\- Жуткая история, - Хорхе наклонил голову и коснулся пальцами висков, будто после этого рассказа обзавелся хорошей мигренью. – Только не говори мне, что она ходила за Лиандером, как привязанная, потому, что хотела его убить.

\- Нет, она бы его не убила. Но Янка, вернее, ее тело возродилось. Дальше я могу только предполагать.

\- И пользы от тебя с твоими предположениями! – демонстративно фыркнул Хорхе. – Но даже с ними мне вся ситуация очень не нравится. Соединятся Леандра и Лиандер в одно целое в теле, где уже сидит Ямата-но Ороти. И что будет? Нет, не говори! – Хорхе выбросил вперед руку, останавливая. – Сам буду _предполагать._ Я тоже могу.

Хорхе прикусил губу, а потом поднял глаза на Цукиеми. Выражение их было такое, что сразу ясно – эти _предположения_ его в ужас приводят.

\- Когда они соберутся все вместе, то смогут снова… воплотиться?

Цукиеми кивнул. Он тоже так думал. Хорхе выругался, помянул какого-то развратного йокая недобрым словом. Цукиеми слышал раньше, как Хорхе ругался, но никогда он не вкладывал в эти несколько слов всю душу.

\- И что нам делать?

\- Провести еще один ритуал, - ответил Цукиеми спокойно. Так спокойно, что даже Хорхе взглянул на него подозрительно, будто прознал о том, что Бог Счета Лун испытывает какие-то эмоции, которые тщательно скрывает. Правильно подозревал, кстати.

Эти эмоции, точно поднимающиеся изнутри, всегда пугали Цукиеми, никакого сладу с ними не было – только в спокойствии Еминокуни они проходили. И то не сразу.

\- Суть которого ты мне, конечно, не скажешь, - Хорхе вопросительно выгнул бровь. Он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, хотя сам давно говорил, что чем больше Бог Счета Лун пытается закрыться от него, тем легче его становится «просматривать». Для Цукиеми подобное заявление было непонятным, но он отнесся к нему серьезно.

\- Правильно.

Хорхе сокрушенно вздохнул и покачал головой: «Цукиеми, ты не исправим», но настаивать не стал. Лишь погладил себя по бедру, словно оно немело. Сделал он это бессознательно, иначе бы этого не случилось, ведь Цукиеми научил его контролю. Скорее всего задумался так сильно, что окружающая реальность для него пропала. Такое он позволял себе только тогда, когда чувствовал себя в безопасности, а рядом с Цукиеми так и было.

Цукиеми смотрел на Хорхе и не мог понять, что именно в нем изменилось. Он казался каким-то не таким. И виновата в этом была не притащенная из Сето шлюха, и даже не рана на бедре, а что-то еще. Что-то, что беспокоило Хорхе едва ли не так же, как его подопечные или дела отряда, но тут Цукиеми мог сказать точно – это что-то другое.

\- Амацукумэ, что произошло в Сето? – спросил Цукиеми, решив не гадать.

Хорхе раздраженно встрепенулся, он был явно не настроении отвечать, и Цукиеми не давил, просто смотрел молча. Он знал, что Хорхе ему ответит.

\- Да ничего не произошло, - отмахнулся он беспечно. – Вместо того чтобы телом и душой отдыхать в компании саке и шлюх, охранял эту богадельню. Йокаев ловил, разных. Если так интересно, почитаешь отчет, который я своему дражайшему родителю принесу. Скажи лучше, сколько у нас времени до того, как Янка и Ямата-но Ороти перестанут изображать сиамских близнецов, а станут разными существами?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Цукиеми и поднялся. Хорхе зло сощурился.

\- Убегаешь?

\- Я все сказал, что хотел. О Янке ты знаешь, о том, что помешать Леандре убить Лиандера ты бы не смог – тоже. Так что тут делать? У меня отпрыск в лазарете непроведанный лежит …

Хорхе великодушно махнул рукой.

\- Иди уже, раз тебе со мной стало скучно. Позову Каю назад, вот ей всегда со мной весело! Хоть не зря я ее из борделя забрал.

От Цукиеми не укрылось, что Хорхе не поднялся, чтобы его проводить, и решил, что это не спроста. Нужно будет к нему послать кого-нибудь из медиков для осмотра, раз сам идти не хочет, да кого-нибудь сильного и стойкого, чтобы уговорил Хорхе на это обследование. К сожалению, такого медика, что уговорит Хорхе, не существовало - Цукиеми знал. Он вышел не прощаясь, как и делал это всегда. Только осторожно прикрыл дверь.

Хорхе остался сидеть на своей софе в гордом одиночестве. Он повернулся к стулу, где мгновение назад сидел Цукиеми и заговорил, будто к нему обращаясь. У него не было смелости сказать ему об этом вслух, но теперь, когда он ушел, Хорхе мог признаться.

\- Ничего не случилось в Сето, - сказал он. – Только вот ритуал твой проводить будешь без меня. Потому что…

Нет, все же он переоценил себя. Озвучить вслух он это не мог, потому что если он это скажет, придется признать, что так оно и есть. А верить и признавать Хорхе был еще не готов. Он привычным движением потянулся за своей катаной, взял в руки и большим пальцем толкнул цубу. Меч плавно выехал из ножен, заблестел сталью почти нестерпимо. Изящный изгиб, линия закалки, выкован по всем правилам, даже с «эффектом падающего снега» - а ведь когда-то он хотел какую-то роспись на лезвии и что-то еще такое вычурное, но в итоге остановился на классическом варианте. Хорхе усмехнулся и провел пальцем по трещине на лезвии.

Первой, но не последней.

 

 


End file.
